


The brothers and the guard

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dori is the mother hen, M/M, Nori is the bad ass big brother, Ori is the baby in the knitted cardigan, The bothers Ri are the best brothers., Which makes for unhappy Ri Brothers., and Dwalin is Ori's corrupter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin's view on the journey. And his view on the youngest and boldest scribe in the company...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival at bag end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. My first chapter of my first ever story!! Please be gentle.

 

 

 

 

Dwalin marched up the narrow path into Hobbiton, Thorin had assigned him to scout the land before the rest of the company arrived and Thorin couldn’t do it himself because he had a meeting with their kin, well that’s what he said anyway, He pulled his pack further up his shoulder and looked at the small houses that were tucked into the shallow hills, They were very different to the harsh stone houses he was used to seeing in the blue mountain they were soft and cosy looking, with large patches of flowers leading up to the doors and The large round doors were painted in odd bright colours,  
He kept an eye out for the house that Gandalf had marked and found it quickly he quickly walked up the garden path and knocked on the door before turning around and looking back to the paths from which he came.

  
He heard the door open and turned slowly to see a small creature stood in the doorway, looking at him with fear in his eyes, a look Dwalin was very much used to. He bowed.  
“Dwalin, at your service.” He grumbled out.

  
He glared at the strange rounded creature and watched as the hobbit fidgeted to tie up his robe before replying.

  
"Bilbo Baggins at yours." He said swiftly.

  
Dwalin rose and marched into the house, Bilbo tried pushing him out but Dwalin was too strong the creature started asking strange questions, So Dwalin decided to just change the subject.

  
"Which way is it laddie? He said there would be food and lots of it" He stated gravely, Wow was this creature ever dense, Dwalin thought. Might as well have a little fun before the others arrive, he thought with a smirk.

  
He strolled into Bilbo’s kitchen and plonked himself down onto the chair next to a plate of food; Bilbo scurried behind and sat on a bench, Far from the warrior’s side. Dwalin tucked into Bilbo’s meal and smirked before asking "Very good this. Anymore?". Dwalin saw the small creature shift around before mumbling something and handing over a plate of biscuits to Dwalin but not before taking one for himself Dwalin noted, Dwalin pulled a few off the plate and stuffed them into his mouth and heard the creature still mumbling something about not expecting company. Before Dwalin had the chance to laugh and tell the creature he had no idea what was to come, there was another ring at the door.

  
The creature scuttled out of the kitchen and Dwalin followed only to be distracted by the jar of biscuits on the mantle. He rubbed his hands together and pulled off the lid, He had his fingers jammed inside and was rustling the jar when he heard a cheerful voice "Oh, Evening brother".

  
Busted Dwalin thought as he pulled his hand back out the jar and placed it on a nearby table. "By my beard, you’re shorter and wider then last we met." Dwalin said.   
"Wider not shorter" Balin replied coolly. "Sharp enough for both of us" He said with a wink, Dwalin chuckled and placed his hands on his brothers shoulders before smiling and smacking their heads together. The brothers both turned and headed towards the pantry and rummaged in search of eatable food for the rest of the company who would be arriving soon. Balin searched around for some cheese while Dwalin filled mugs of ale. Dwalin sat in a chair and he watched as his brother smoked his pipe and absentmindedly rubbed his beard, while the hobbit (That was what the creature was called, according to Balin.) scurried around cursing under his breath.

  
Dwalin sat in a chair and sipped at his ale. He was very excited about meeting the rest of the company. He knew only a few members, Thorin, Fili and Kili of course, He had become very close to them when he worked as a guard for them in Erebor, and fought alongside Thorin in many battles. He knew of the warrior Gloin who had a son and a wife who remained in the Blue Mountains and his deaf brother Oin, but that was all.

  
There was another ring of the doorbell before he heard the voices of the young princes. He peaked out into the hallway "You must be Mister Boggins." Kili said cheerfully, Dwalin rolled his eyes. He wasn't the brightest of the pair of princes but at least he could handle weapons. He saw the hobbit try to push them out before Kili pushed forward with a worried expression on his face "What! Has it been cancelled?" The hobbit seemed to lose all thought as the princes pushed into the house. Dwalin smiled and moved to put around Kili's shoulder like he did when the prince was a boy, "Kili. Come on give us a hand" He said.

Kili looked at him with worship and replied “Mister Dwalin.”

  
They hobbit started yelling as he heard the door ring again and Dwalin followed him into the hall, The hobbit dropped the weapons in his hands (This earned a deadly glare from Fili.) and marched towards the door, Dwalin stood in an opposite doorway and chuckled to himself as the hobbit continued his rant before pulling the door open and almost being squished under an avalanche of dwarves.


	2. First meeting. (Well that's what Dwalin thinks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other dwarves arrive.

Dwalin stopped chuckling and walked to the pile of the dwarves now occupying the doorway of Bilbo’s home.

Gandalf stepped over the mound of dwarves and over to Bilbo before patting his back and leading him towards the dining room.

Dwalin lent to help the dwarves on the floor with Kili in tow, He lifted Gloin and Oin off the floor and greeted them by shaking their hands and patting them on the back before pointing them in the direction of the feast and turning to help Kili and two others lift up one of the larger ginger dwarves that still lay on the floor.

The large dwarves name was Bombur and the two helping him was his brother Bofur and cousin Bifur. Dwalin had heard of them from Thorin but never knew them personally. He shook their hands and pointed them towards the feast in the dining room. As he turned he spotted a dwarf with hair shaped like a star, Dwalin recognised that hair immediately and rushed forward but was stopped by a small soft body that still lay on the floor.

Dwalin lost sight of the dwarf and kneeled down to help the smaller dwarf, He was scrambling for objects that fell from his bag when he fell to the floor.

“Here let me help you with that.” Dwalin grumbled. Dwalin reached forward and picked up the objects lying on the floor. Looking closer he realised they were not axes or swords or knifes. They weren’t weapons at all. He picked up a leather skin book and ran his hand over the gold lettering that was embroidered over the cover of the book, ‘Ori’ It read.

“Oh s- sorry, Can I-I just um…” The small dwarf mumbled as he wrapped his hand around the book in Dwain’s clutches and pulled it to his own chest.

Dwalin finally looked up at the book wielding dwarf.

The dwarf was small and was wrapped in a knitted cardigan with matching gloves on his small ink stained hands, He had small braids on the sides of his head and deep brown eyes.

Dwalin picked up another book that was on the floor and passed it to the fragile looking dwarf. The dwarf smiled at the warrior and put the books into his bag and pulled it over his shoulders.

Dwalin stood and helped the dwarf to his feet.

“Ori!” A voice called from the distance.

The small dwarfs smile left his lips and he turned to head towards the grey haired dwarf that was calling him.

\----

“THAT’S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!” The chorus of dwarfs sang, before their song came to a stop and a thunderous laughter travelled through the hobbit hole. Dwalin laughed hard as he tucked his fiddle back into the holder on his pack. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

“He is here” Gandalf said with a slight look of fear in his eyes.

Gandalf walked to the door with a crowed of dwarves on his heels, He pulled out the door and there stood in the darkness was the fallen prince; Thorin Oakenshield.

 

“Gandalf.” He said in a gruff voice. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. ” He said as he stepped through the door.

 

 The grey haired dwarf on his right took a bow, and the small Ori next to him followed. He may have looked like a king to them but to Dwalin he was still the boy who got lost in the halls of erebor and cried when his sister Dis stole his axe for their training sessions.

 

“I lost my way, Twice.” He continued. That was more like it, Dwalin thought with a smile.

 

He ignored the rest of the conversation between Thorin, the wizard and the small hobbit creature and focused on the small bundle of knitted dwarf next to him.

 

He was not built like a dwarf suited for battle; He had thin arms and tiny hands that looked like they never wielded anything in their life, besides a quill. The little scribe had been bundled up so much Dwalin couldn’t see if he had any muscle on his torso, but guessing by the lack of muscle on his legs and arms there probably wasn’t much.

 

“He looks more like a grocer then a burglar.” Thorin’s voice cut into Dwalin’s thoughts and the king to be started walking towards him, leaving the hobbit to burn in the insult while the other dwarves laughed. Dwalin grinned at the dwarf before him and turned to see Ori walking in front of him. No muscle on his back either Dwalin noted but before his eyes could travel any lower the grey haired dwarf marched between him and Ori. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Just wanted to say thank you for reading this!! So thank you and here is another chapter!! Beware the cock blocking brothers!!


	3. The Brothers Ri arrive in Hobbiton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ori's story!!

Ori walked between his two brothers as they walked up the narrow path into Hobbiton. He was incredibly nervous. He knew he wasn’t the type of dwarf to go on an adventure like this, No that would be more suitable for dwarves like his brothers; who were strong and courageous. He was just a small scribe who decided to join when Nori did so he could become more fearless like his star haired brother. Dori of course being a mother hen had to come along as well to keep watch over his younger brothers.

They met up with Gandalf and the rest of the company on the edges of the shire, Ori knew many of them. He remembered Gloin because he used to play with his son; Gimli. And of course he knew Oin; He had taught him how to cure burns, scrapes and most types of wound. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur had run the toy shop on the corner and he used to visit with Nori all the time when he was a dwafling.

Ori held his hands together and fiddled with the his mitts, He know something was off because his brothers had stopped talking to him and ventured off to  talk to each other, There was something worrying them about the company; Ori didn’t understand why because the company so far were lovely folk.

“There is no way the old guard will remember me.” Nori said with a snort.

“You do not know that for certain.” Dori said in his usual fussing manner.

“Who won’t remember you?” Ori asked as he skipped up besides his brothers.

Nori gave him a side eyed glance and continued puffing on his pipe, Dori turned to him looking flustered.

“No one. Don’t worry Ori.” Nori said coolly.

“But-“ Ori began.

“I said don’t worry Ori.” Nori said this time with more snap.

Ori lowered his head and slowed down to walk next to Gandalf; his brothers turned to each other and continued their talk.

“Don’t worry my boy.” Gandalf said gruffly as he lowered one arm around the small dwarf’s shoulders.

Ori looked up at the tall wizard before nodding and looking back down at the floor.

They soon arrived at the small house with the rounded green door, Gandalf pushed the door bell and there was a sudden up roar of yelling inside.

Ori ducked back next to his brothers as the other dwarfs pushed their ears to the door. The door suddenly flew open and all the dwarves fell forward into a large pile in the doorway.

\----

Ori scrambled to get his books back into his bag, They had all fell out when the company fell forward, He cursed to himself quietly (so Dori didn’t hear) as he stuffed his inks into their holders back inside the bag.

He reached forward for his journal when a tattooed hand folded around it and lifted it from the floor. The dwarf stroked a hand over the name on the journal before Ori decided to speak.

“Oh s- sorry, Can I-I just um…” Ori stuttered as he pulled the book from the large dwarfs hand and held it to his chest.

When Ori finally looked up he was met with the eyes of an older dwarf, with large hands and arms. He had tattoos over every visible part of his body, even on his bald head. But besides that he had large blue eyes and piercings in both of his ears, Ori smiled at the stranger and the dwarf looked back at him with a hint of a smile.

The large dwarf stood and held out a hand, Ori put his book into his bag and grabbed the outstretched hand as he was pulled to his feet.

“Ori” He heard Dori's voice call.

Ori looked down and lost his smile; He nodded to the large dwarf and walked towards his elder brother.

\---

“THAT’S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATE!!” Ori sang along as Bilbo pushed through the crowd of laughing dwarfs.

Ori looked over to the tattooed dwarf as he put something into his bag.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Gandalf froze and muttered something before walking towards the hobbits front door, and the other dwarfs followed him.

Ori peered over to the tattooed dwarf’s bag, He had many weapons. Axes, swords, knives and a giant war hammer all strapped onto his pack. Ori moved some metal shields that were inside his pack to the side until he found a large fiddle. Strange Ori thought, doesn’t seem the type to play an instrument. He ran his hand over the inscribing on the side of the fiddle, Dwalin, It read, Must be his name Ori thought.

Suddenly He heard heavy footsteps in the hallway were the other dwarfs had gathered and joined them, He took a small corner in the doorway close to Dwalin, and there in the dimly lit hallway stood the mighty Thorin Oakensheild. Ori remembered his manners and bowed to the king much like his brothers and the rest of the company. He noticed that Dwalin didn’t and just stood there with a smirk on his face.

Ori rose and could feel someone’s eyes on him. He looked around and met the eyes of the warrior stood behind him, Ori smiled slightly and blushed before he turned to watch the king circle their burglar.

After the harsh joke their king made to Bilbo, everyone was in fits of giggles as the hobbit stood there gawping at the rude dwarf. The king turned and headed towards the doorway were Ori was.

Ori turned and felt someone push in behind him; Ori turned his head quickly as he saw his eldest brother creating a barricade between him and the tattooed Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so terrible. *Cringe*


	4. Thorin and Dwalin are bro's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin speaks up about the new arrivals.

The evening passed quickly after Thorin had arrived, There was the discussion of the terrible Smaug which Ori stood up to with the threat of giving the beast a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie, this brought a smile to Dwalin’s face and a pat on the back from the boys brunette brother and a scowl from the grey haired one. The Hobbit had fainted at the thought of possible incineration. Bofur would defiantly have to learn of what was acceptable to say in front of the hobbit. The Halfling decided he did not want to join there company and went off to bed.

The night wore on and Thorin thought the best way to end this night was to finish with a lullaby he sang to Kili and Fili on sad nights like these.

“Far over the misty mountains cold.” Thorins deep voice rumbled filling every crevice in the hobbit whole. It even made its way to Bilbo’s chamber, which struck something deep inside the hobbit.

Dwalin sat down beside Ori; His brothers were not by his side anymore but had been replaced by himself and Gloin. He knew the young dwarf felt awkward because he wasn’t old enough to remember Erebor, though he did have a few years behind him, He was only a dwafling when the fall of erebor happened.

Dwalin looked over to the small dwarf who was scribbling in one of his journals. Dwalin stretched his arms and placed it at the back of Ori’s chair before leaning over and looking at the pages on which Ori’s fingers danced upon.

Ori scratched his quill across the page until it formed the likeness of the star haired dwarf. Dwalin frowned he knew the dwarf well. But not in a way that was good.

Dwalin saw the boys hands stop moving as Thorin finished his song. He looked up to Ori’s face and saw deep brown eyes looking back at him.

“Good. Good drawin’... ” Dwalin mumbled.

Ori smiled at him and blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet. Dwalin smiled. Before Thorin announced that they would stay the night but were to move in the early hours of morning. Dwalin nodded to their leader.

Dwalin helped everyone set up their mats on the floor. The two prince brothers crawled out in front of the fire and stole all the heat, so the rest of the company scattered throughout the room. Balin settled in a large chair by the window. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur stretched out in the dining room. Gloin and Oin sat together on a long sofa in the middle of the room. Ori was sat on a sofa between his two brothers; they grey haired one and the star haired one.

 Dwalin sat down on the cold floor and leaned against the wall before closing his eyes, He dreamed of erebor before it collapsed, with memories of a dwarf in one of the cells at the jail house on the outskirts of the mountain. A certain dwarf with hair shaped like a star. He also remembered an older dwarf with greying hair coming in to bail him out, with a small bundle of dwafling on his back. He saw their faces, he sat up straight and his eyes snapped open when he finally remembered who the family was.

The Ri Brothers. Ori, Nori and Dori.

Dwalin stood up and walked outside of the hobbit hole to see his friend Thorin sat on a bench smoking his pipe.

“What plagues you friend?” Thorin asked turning to Dwalin.

“I was just thinking...” Dwalin mumbled. “You do know you have the Ri brothers in your company, right?”

Thorin looked at him with stony eyes.

“Of course.” He replied.

“And you do know the second eldest is a criminal, right?” Dwalin said swiftly.

“Yes I do know Nori had trouble with the law back in the mountains.” Thorin replied casually.

“Why would we need him here?” Dwalin asked before taking a seat next to Thorin on the bench.

“Well, he has skills past you and me on the grounds of thieving and lying.” Thorin said.

“And you think that makes him a reasonable choice to accompany us on a journey?” Dwalin asked sharply.

“Well we could always use a good liar on side.” Thorin said with a chuckled.

Dwalin mouth twitched at the corners.

“And what about the youngest. Ori?” Dwalin asked.

“What about him?” Thorin asked curiously.

Dwalin cleared his throat. “Well he is hardly warrior material.” He said quickly.

“No. That is why I trust you to train him.” Thorin said just as quickly as Dwalin did.

Dwalin almost choked. “Me. Why not a different warrior?”

“Because you are my most trusted warrior, and I know you will train him well.” Thorin said with a slight smile.

Dwalin nodded knowing the conversation had ended.

“You should sleep now, we have a long way to travel tomorrow” Thorin mumbled as he stood and snuffed out his pipe.

Dwalin nodded again and went back inside the hobbits warm home.


	5. and so the adventure begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalins have their first real conversation! Well until Nori the cockblocker waltzes in.

The next day the dwarves rose quietly and set everything exactly the way it was (well close to it anyway.) and set off to seek Gandalf who was on the edge of Hobbiton with a fleet of fifteen ponies.

Thorin asked why they would need fifteen if there burglar had abandoned them, Gandalf only smiled before taking a long drag on his pipe and climbing on to his own horse.

Dwalin jumped onto his pony and the company set off down the path from Hobbiton.

They were far down the road when Dwalin decided it was a good time to ride with Ori and talk to him about Thorin’s plan for him. That and his brothers were distracted.

“Hello.” Dwalin said riding slowly next to him.

“Oh hello, Mister Dwalin.” Ori squeaked.

“ ‘ave you heard of Thorin’s plans about you?” Dwalin asked coolly.

 “No, I don’t think I have.” Ori said shaking his head, Ori suddenly felt nervous.

“Well he said that I will have to train you.” Dwalin said swapping the reigns in his hands.

“Train me? In what?” Ori asked in a confused tone.

“In combat.” Dwalin said now feeling a little nervous. Had he pushed too much with the scribe? Maybe the lad was happy with the slingshot he foolishly packed?

“Yes that would be fine.” Ori said, cutting through Dwalin’s thoughts. The small scribe smiled.

Dwalin smiled back and patted the boy on his back. Suddenly Nori galloped up on his pony and pushed through the gap between Ori and Dwalin.

“You okay baby brother?” Nori asked as he blocked Dwalin with his horse and patted Ori on the arm.

“Yes of course Nori.” Ori said reassuringly and patted his brothers’ hand that was resting on his wrist. “Mister Dwalin here was offering to train me-”  Ori continued.

“Yes I heard.” Nori said coldly before turning and glaring at the warrior.

Dwalin glared back with enough fierceness in his eyes to match that of the thief’s.

Suddenly a loud shouting broke them from their staring. It was the hobbit running after them with the contract fluttering behind him.

“I signed it.” He said gasping for breath.

He handed the contract to Balin, Balin pulled out his eye piece and examined the paper closer. He folded it in half and tucked it inside his bag at the side of his saddle.

“Welcome to the company, Bilbo Baggins.” Balin said with a wink.

Thorin rolled his eyes.

“Get him a pony.” He said gruffly.

The hobbits protests fell on deaf ears as he was pulled onto a horse. The whole company then set off, one hobbit, 13 dwarves and a wizard.

What could go wrong?


	6. First training lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company set up their first camp, and Dwalin and Ori practice sword fighting.

After a whole day of traveling on ponies, a tired and grumpy company of dwarves (and a hobbit) decided it was time to set up camp.

Bombur and Bofur set up a large fire in the middle of the site as Dori and Oin went to look for more firewood, Nori grabbed a few sticks and threw them onto the fire before turning around and sitting next to his baby brother who already had a quill in hand and was weaving dark ink over one of his journals pages.

Nori sat by him and lit his pipe, He took a long drag, He hadn’t had time to smoke his pipe today not when they had that (as Dori put it) ‘Deluge’. He knew Dori would yell at him later for smoking so close to their little brother but then again Dori wasn’t here.

Nori looked over at his brothers drawing to see the face of the Dwalin, Nori let out a snort.

Ori looked up at him with worried eyes.

“Are you okay Nori?” He asked voice laced with concern.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Just wondering if you have done any pictures of your favourite bro yet?” Nori asked laughing as he jabbed an elbow into Ori’s side.

Ori giggled slightly and turned the front of his journal where there was a portrait of Ori, Nori, and Dori, He turned his book towards Nori.

Nori smiled before a large shadow of a dwarf moved towards them.

“Ori, come it is time for your training.” Dwalin said in gruff voice.

Ori nodded and placed his book to the side, He was about to get up when Nori’s had grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him down.

“I think the boy deserves some dinner first.” Nori growled. Ori pulled out of his grip and stood up.

“It is best to train on empty.” Dwalin growled back.

Nori stood up as well, He stood beside Dwalin as the warrior pushed his battle axes and hammer into the holders on his armour. Ori bent down and pulled his sling shot from his pack. Dwalin didn’t have time to avert his eyes before they landed across Ori’s backside.

Dwalin only looked for a short second before there was a puff of smoke in his eyes; Dwalin rubbed his eyes and looked over to Nori who was smirking around the tip of his pipe.

“Come Ori.” Dwalin growled. As he set off to a large patch of nearby trees before he was completely out of sight.

Ori turned and waved to his brother before he strolled off after Dwalin. Nori only nodded and turned to his mat. He shuffled it closer to Ori’s mat before turning and heading towards the feasting dwarves.

\----

Ori smiled as he followed Dwalin further into the woods, Dwalin had cleared a small part of the forest and set up a training camp.

There were targets on trees, large battle axes in holders, swords leaning against rocks and bows set ready with arrows at their sides.

Dwalin cleared his throat; it stopped Ori admiring the view on the training camp and turn to Dwalin instead.

“This is very impressive Mister Dwalin.” Ori said gesturing around them.

Dwalin only nodded and let a faint smile twist on his lips.

“We will start with sword combat.” Dwalin said coolly.

Ori nodded and turned to pick up a sword that was placed on the floor and held it limply in his small hands.

“Now, come at me.” Dwalin said as he undid his cloak and let it fall to the floor before picking up a wooden sword in one hand and an iron shield in the other.

Ori looked at the sharp sword in his hand and back at Dwalin.

“I don’t know how.” Ori said fiddling with the sword.

“You don’t have to know. Just come at me.” Dwalin said sharply.

Ori tightened his grip on the sword before running forward; He swung it above his head and smashed it against the shield on Dwalin’s arm. Dwalin reacted quickly and swiped for Ori.

Ori fell back into the dirt. Dwalin dropped the sword and held his hand out to help Ori up; Ori held it and allowed Dwalin to pull him up.

“Give in?” Dwalin asked. Ori nodded

“Again.” Dwalin growled. Before pushing Ori away and going back to his starting stance.

Ori grabbed the sword again and swung it onto Dwalin’s wooden sword this time around. Dwalin reacted and smacked Ori’s sword back, Ori stayed on two feet this time but dropped his sword. Dwalin hit him in the chest with his shield and he fell into the dirt again.

“Sorry.” Dwalin mumbled before holding out a hand again. Ori rubbed his chest before taking Dwalin’s hand and letting himself be dragged up again.

“Give in?” He asked. Ori nodded again.

“Again.” Dwalin ordered. Ori was getting quite annoyed now. He grabbed his sword and before Dwalin could get ready he swung at the warrior. Even if Dwalin wasn’t in his starting stance he still caught Ori’s sword on his and pushed Ori back.

Ori rushed forward again and smacked his sword as fast as he could against any part of the shield on Dwalin’s arm; Ori shouted and smacked the sword harder against the shield. Dwalin pushed the shield forward and Ori fell back, this time into a puddle of mud.

Ori sat in the mud and didn’t move even when Dwalin reached out his hand to pull him back up.

He fiddled with some lose threads on his mitts and didn’t look the warrior in the eye.

Dwalin crouched down and tilted the scribes face up; Ori still didn’t look the warrior in the eye.

“Again.” Dwalin said gently as he tried to catch Ori’s eyes, Ori shook his head.

“Again.” Dwalin said as he put the sword back in Ori’s hand.

Ori gripped the sword and stood up slowly.


	7. A well-deserved meal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is one grouchy dwarf.

“Again” Dwalin yelled.

Ori smiled and swung his sword at him, Ori had improved so much that Dwalin decided he would no longer use a shield and switched his wooden sword for a dwarvish iron one.

Ori swung and the swords clashed together. He pulled it from him and swung faster at the warrior.

Ori spun into Dwalin’s arms before grabbing his left arm and pushing back, letting Dwalin fall to the floor.

Ori turned around and placed the sword under the large dwarves chin and used it to tilt his head.

Dwalin smiled slightly when he saw the wide smile on Ori’s face.

“Give in?” The small scribe asked. Dwalin nodded.

Ori held out a hand and pulled the large dwarf up.

Dwalin let go of the boys hand and patted him on the back.

“Come Ori, I think it is time for a well-deserved meal.” Dwalin said still keeping his hand on Ori’s back, as he lead the small dwarf out of the training arena and back to the camp.

\----

“And the white Orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo asked nervously.

“He slunk into the hole from which he came, that filth died from his wounds long ago.” Thorin growled, as he finished his watch over the horses.

Dwalin and Ori walked back in the camp with a hand still planted firmly on the middle of the young’s scribes back to see Balin and Gandalf give each other nervous glances, Dwalin knew the truth about the white Orc along with his brother and the wizard, Neither of them were brave enough to tell the king and face his rage. 

Dwalin was so distracted by his brother and the wizards eye conversation, he hadn’t noticed his hand had slipped to the scribes lower back until he looked back at the dwarf and saw a deep blush spread across his face.

Nori came up behind and pushed his brother forward and out of Dwalin’s hand.

“Oh hello Nori!” Ori said turning to his brother as he was being pushed forward to his own mat.

“The training went brilliantly, I won the last fight!” Ori said proudly.

Nori only nodded and pushed Ori onto his mat. Ori looked around the company and noticed that Dwalin was on the edge of the camp with Fili and Kili but his mat was close to Ori’s.

“Stay.” Nori ordered. “I’ll get you some dinner.”

Nori turned and stormed off towards the large pot that was hanging over a fire.

Dwalin slinked over with a bowl of food and sat next to Ori, On Nori’s mat of course.

“Tomorrow I will teach you how to fight with a war hammer.” Dwalin whispered to Ori.

Ori only had time to nod once before Nori was by his side again.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Nori snapped at Dwalin.

Dwalin glared at him before moving back to where Kili and Fili were now wrestling.

Nori shoved a bowl of stew into Ori’s hand, and took a large spoonful of his own as he silently cursed the warrior under his breath.

“What do you hold against Mister Dwalin?” Ori asked curiously.

Nori tried to shoot his brother a deadly glare but failed, He could never do anything to hurt his little brother’s feelings.

“That is no concern of yours.” Nori replied before blowing on his stew.

“Yes it is. If he is going to train me you could at least try to get along.” Ori said rebelliously.

Nori almost coughed up his stew, shocked by his brother’s sudden rebellion. If he wasn’t so annoyed with him he would feel slightly proud.

“Why does it matter to you if I do not like Dwalin?” Nori asked.

“Well…. He is rather nice. O-once you get to know him.” Ori stuttered as he finished his stew.

Nori growled as he grabbed his brother’s empty bowl from his hands.

“That beast is not nice.” Nori growled before leaving his brother on his mat and walked off towards Bombur before giving him his empty bowls and turning to go talk to Dori as the others settled down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys an idiot stepped on my laptop, so there won't be a update for a while.


	8. Missing cloaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is a grouchy dwarf.

Dwalin lay on his mat that was nestled against a large boulder; he turned over and saw Ori looking at the stars.

Dwalin picked up pebbles that were lying nearby and tossed them in Ori’s direction; suddenly he was met with the scribe’s bright eyes.

The little scribe smiled and waved to him and Dwalin waved back he was about to whisper to him, when his brothers returned and settled down either side of the small one and blocked Dwalin's sight of the small dwarf.

Dwalin turned onto his back and looked at the sparkling stars that pierced the thick layer of deep blue sky. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, that night all his dreams consisted of the same things; the lonely mountain, a warm stone house and one small scribe tucked under his arm.

\----

The next morning he woke up to the sound of Thorin’s deep voice barking orders at him.

Dwalin stretched his arms above his head and lifted himself off the ground, He was the only one awake at the moment besides Thorin of course, He looked around the camp site the first thing he noticed was the small hobbit sleeping on the edge of the site with a thick fur cloak draped over him. Interesting Dwalin thought.

Dwalin scoped the rest of the company and saw the small bundle of Ori resting peacefully between his brothers, Dwalin moved closer and saw Ori shivering, He removed his cloak from his own shoulders and draped it over the small body, the scribe stopped shaking immediately before settling back into deep sleep. Dwalin smiled to himself but shook his head, realising how soft he had become.

“Dwalin!” Thorin shouted. “Has the night left you deaf?”

Dwalin turned quickly and saw the majestic king glaring at him, Dwalin shook his head again.

“Come. We will pack the horses before the others wake.” Thorin said quickly before turning away and marching towards the horses.

Dwalin followed and picked up clean bowls and mugs as he went.

\----

Nori woke and stretched his sleep stiff muscles; only four members of the company were awake, well four and the wizard. He looked over at his brothers who were resting at his side. His eyes stretched wide when he realised what was lying on top of his youngest brother who was sleeping soundly, He snatched the dark cloak off him and went to find the guard who placed it there.

\----

Dwalin tied the last bag onto the horse when he heard a shout from behind him.

“Oi!” The voice yelled.

Dwalin turned and was met with the full force of a cloak in his face.

“What in mahal!” He yelled.

He pulled the cloak of his face and was met with the enraged face of the middle Ri. Nori.

“You better leave my baby brother alone.” Nori said sharply.

Dwalin tilted his head slightly.

“I was only letting him borrow my cloak, Where is the harm in that?” Dwalin asked in a snappy tone.

“Oh I’ll show you the harm, you brute.” Nori snapped.

He stepped forward and got into Dwalin’s face glaring at him with detest, Dwalin was not one to back from a challenge, So glared at the slightly smaller dwarf twice as hard.

Nori and Dwalin were at the point of starting to pull weapons, when a strong arm pulled them apart.

“What’s going on here?” Thorin snapped.

Dwalin and Nori looked at the face of their leader but Dwalin was the first to speak.

“I told you bringing this scum would be a burden more than a blessing.” Dwalin said pointing a tattooed finger at the thief.

“Watch your mouth. Rukhsul menu.”  Nori growled.

“You will watch your tongue before I slice it off!” Dwalin yelled as a red mist started drifting in front of his eyes

Thorin pushed in front of Nori to come between the two angry dwarves and faced Dwalin.

“Listen, Go down to the river and relax. I will call you when we are set to leave.” Thorin said calmly.

Nori gave one more deadly glare before turning away and stalking back to his brother’s mats.

Dwalin turned and headed to the river in the opposite direction.

\----

Dwalin took in four deep breaths, Balin always told him to do that when he lost his temper. That or punch anything nearby.

That was a tree at the moment. His knuckle dusters broke the bark off the tree as it splintered around his fist, he could only imagine the smug face of a thief who had the nerve to tell him what he could and could not do.

“Dwalin?” a soft voice came from behind him.

Dwalin turned quickly to see that Ori had followed him, Great Dwalin thought he saw me have a temper tantrum like a child.

The small boy gasped and reached for his hand.

“Look you’re bleeding.” Ori said holding his hand and leading him down to the river before kneeling down with Dwalin and dunking his hand into the water.

Ori pulled Dwalin’s hand out of the water a little while later and removed his knuckle dusters before wrapping his hand in a handkerchief. Dwalin didn’t dare look up.

“So are you going to tell me about the confrontation between you and my brothers, or will I have to find out myself?” Ori said as he rubbed the small cloth across Dwalin’s hand.

Dwalin sighed.

“Your brother was a thief, you know this?” Dwalin said still not looking to Ori’s face.

“Yes, Of course I do.” Ori said giving a sad smile “The other dwarfing’s in the area never let me forget.”

Dwalin felt something clench in his chest.

“And you realise that I arrested your brother, on more than a few occasions?” Dwalin asked.

“Yes, Dori explained that he got arrested often. I didn’t know you were the law enforcer, Mister Dwalin?” Ori asked trying to catch Dwalin's eye.

“Aye, That I was.” Dwalin said before sighing again. “And obviously you realise that there would be a lot of bad blood between us then.”

Ori nodded.

“Couldn’t you just forgive and forget?” Ori asked finally meeting Dwalin’s eyes.

Then for the first time in his life Dwalin lost his voice altogether.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rukhsul menu= Son of an Orc.  
> Apparently, according to the internet.


	9. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting lost (twice), The company plan to settle down for the night...But the heirs of durin put a dent in those plans.

The company set off onto the narow road a little while later, Nori and Dori didn’t leave their brothers side through the whole trip.

Dwalin stayed next to his own brother but occasionally looked down at the handkerchief that was strapped under his knuckled dusters and had a slight blush of blood on it. He ran the tips of his fingers over the little embroidered ‘O’ in the corner that peaked under his clunky knuckle dusters.

“Sweet lad isn’t he?” Balin asked with a small smile.

“Who?” Dwalin snapped.

Balin nodded towards Ori’s back. Dwalin looked up before turning back to his brother.

“If you are so sweet on him, you can train him.” Dwalin snapped.

He moved his pony forward past the rest of the company and next to Thorin. He grumbled under his breath, cursing his brother.

“You okay there Dwalin?” Thorin asked as he examined the map that lay on his horses mane.

“Aye.” Dwalin grumbled and looked over to the map. “You do realise you have that upside down?”

Thorin looked at him and then back to the map.

Thorin coughed and turned the map.

“Yes, I knew that.” Thorin grumbled.

Dwalin smirked; they would be lost within the first week.

\----

After getting lost twice, Thorin finally got over his hard headedness and let Balin navigate.

The night fell fast after finding an abandoned farm house and Gandalf storming off cursing the stubbornness of dwarves as we went.

Now everyone was settling down for dinner and Bilbo left to take a bowl of stew to Fili and Kili.

Dwalin gave Ori a nod and Ori understood, they left the camp and went to a cleared patch in the trees, there lay the weapons and armour that were on the forest floor the night before.

“Here.” Dwalin said handing Ori a war hammer almost twice the size of the scribe. Ori gripped onto the handle but was almost pulled over by it, Dwalin caught Ori as he fell and took the hammer from him.

He pulled a smaller hammer from his pack; it still locked overly sized in the small dwarfs hand but it was an improvement.

Dwalin wrapped himself in a thin suite of armour and strapped a shield onto his arm.

He stood in his starting stance and nodded to Ori.

Ori swung the heavy hammer and smashed it into Dwalin’s shield.

\----

“Dwalin! Dwalin!” Someone’s voice shouted through the dense forest.

Dwalin and Ori stopped immediately and turned towards the familiar voice.

“Dwalin! Bilbo! Trolls!” Kili gasped trying to catch his breath.

Dwalin wiped his sweaty forehead.

“Catch your breath lad! And start again.” Dwalin barked.

Kili took a deep breath.

“Bilbo, Trolls, Horses gone.” Kili gasped before turning and running from the training sight.

Dwalin lifted his large war hammer that was on the floor and followed the prince.

Ori dropped the smaller hammer onto the floor and ran after the prince and warrior.

\----

“Lay down your arms, or we rip his off.” The giant troll growled.

Dwalin looked over to Thorin who was wielding orcrist tightly in his hands, and looking at the hobbit with concern in his eyes.

He looked over to Ori who was wielding his slingshot looking at the troll with hatred in his eyes.

Thorin jabbed his sword into the soil below him and the company followed, the next moments were a blur of dwarves being pushed into sacks and tied to a spit.

Ori and Dwalin were tied back to back at the side of the trolls camp, the trolls were laughing to themselves as they tied the other dwarves to the spit.

“Ori.” Dwalin whispered. “There is a knife in my armour, see if you can reach for it.

“Dwalin, No, We can’t take all three trolls by ourselves.” Ori whispered back.

Dwalin wriggled but stopped when Ori reached for his hand and held onto it.

Dwalin laced his fingers with Ori’s and felt a small amount of comfort pass through him.

“Bert, Grab the other two.” The large troll said to another.

Ori gripped harder onto Dwalin’s hand as the large trolls hand wrapped a large hand around them, Dwalin wriggled and yelled at the troll, but landed on the spit all the same.

\----

“Mine are the biggest parasites! I’ve got huge parasites!” Kili cried.

Dwalin just rolled his eyes, Thank aule that Kili wasn’t the heir to the throne.

The trolls didn’t take the hobbits word and continued spinning the dwarves on the spit until a dark shadow appeared from the rocks behind them.

“The dawn will take you all!” The voice yelled before cracking the rock open.

The trolls screamed in pain as they transformed, their skin turned grey and they froze into place.

Bofur started laughing and everyone cheered, even the cold king cracked a smile.

Thorin cut the ropes holding the other dwarves to the spit and they all fell to the ground.

Oin, Bifur and Dori were sent to collect the supplies from the camp as the rest of the company headed off to find the trolls hoard.


	10. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troll hoard, radagast the brown and the elfish hole.

The cave was a trove of bright jewels and strong weapons.

Nori, Gloin and Bofur set off to find their own fortunes before storing it into a box; Dwalin stood and rolled his eyes as he watched the desperate dwarves scramble to fill the hole they had dug with boxes of riches.

“We are making a long term deposit.” Gloin said rubbing his hands together.

“Yes, we can’t all earn money arresting innocents trying to provide for their families.” Nori said glaring at Dwalin.

Dwalin looked away and leaned on his war hammer, He watched the small scribe move outside of the cave with his journal in one hand and quill in the other.

He looked back to Thorin who was inspecting, what looked like an elfish sword.

Dwalin lifted his war hammer and walked over to the small scribe.

\----

Ori reached down and inspected a bright purple lilac, He was so entranced by the flowers he didn’t notice the large dwarf walking up behind him.

Ori stepped back from his bent position and knocked into a muscular body.

Ori made a slight squeak and stood up straight, he turned around to see Dwalin with a slight smile on his face.

“Oh, sorry Mister Dwalin.” Ori said flustered, “I didn’t hear you approach.”

Dwalin could only smile more at the sight of the flustered dwarf.

“Can I see?” Dwalin asked pointing to the book under Ori’s arm.

Ori blushed; He hesitated slightly before handing over his book.

Dwalin flicked through the pages that were filled with notes of the journey and pictures of the members of the company, He landed on the picture of himself and grew wide eyed.

“Am I really that good lookin’?” Dwalin asked before chuckling.

Ori laughed with him and reached to take his book back.

“Well I think so.” Ori said casually before walking off with his book under his arm.

There was a sudden ruffle in the bushes and wild yells, The Company took up arms and faced the bushes when suddenly a wizard dressed in brown being pulled by a sleigh of rabbits burst from them.

The brown wizard had been in search of Gandalf, Dwalin hadn’t realised through all the commotion that he had grabbed hold of Ori’s hand, well until he saw a scarlet rise in the scribe’s cheeks.

There was a sudden howl and a Warg jumped out from behind a bush and pounced onto the unsuspecting dwarves, Kili shot it with an arrow and Fili cut through its flesh.

The brown wizard was talking about his rabbits before he sailed of in the direction of the Warg pack, Nori ran up besides Ori and grabbed his other hand; pulling him from Dwalin.

“Run!” Gandalf yelled “This way!” The grey wizard ran after the brown wizard as he did his job of distracting the Orcs.

\----

They were surrounded, Gandalf had left, Most likely to help that strange brown wizard.

Nori and Dori held onto their weapons with small Ori behind them wielding his slingshot.

“Hold your ground!” Thorin yelled.

Ori stepped away from his brothers and fired a stone at an Orc that was saddled on a Warg, the stone bounced off the Orc and the creature snarled at him.

Ori ran back towards his brothers.

“This way you fools!” He heard the grey wizard yelled.

Ori turned and ran towards him the rest of the dwarves swiftly followed, Except for Kili, Who was still firing arrows at Orcs and Wargs.

“Kili!” Thorin yelled “Run!”

Kili turned back and ran towards his uncle and brother the all slipped down the hole that Gandalf had miraculously found.

They stood there in silence as a horn blared from outside and the sounds of orcish screams rang through the air.

An unlucky Orc was hit by and arrow and fell into the hole.

Thorin pulled the arrow from the Orcs back.

“Elves.” He snarled.

Dwalin’s voice cut through the tense atmosphere that Thorin’s rage was creating.

“I can’t see where the pathway leads.” He yelled. “Do we follow it or not?”

“Follow it of course!” Bofur yelled.

The dwarves and hobbit ran down the cave, not noticing Gandalf’s smug smile.


	11. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be no trees left in middle-earth at this pace!!

The dwarves walked down through the cave until they stumbled upon. An elfish village.

Gandalf smiled but it was cut short when an ill-tempered Thorin turned to him and lost his temper, had it not been for the small hobbit at his side he would have throttled the wizard.

\----

Gandalf walked the dwarves across a small bridge and into the entrance courtyard leading up to lord Elrond’s house, Dori and Nori were in deep discussion with Gloin, Ori looked over at his brothers and decided not to interrupt their discussion, he walked over to Dwalin instead.

Suddenly a loud horn sounded; the same horn that blew when the orcs were attacked.

The elves rode up on their horses and looked down on the small dwarves.

Dwalin reached across Ori’s chest and pull him into the safety of the company, the small dwarf held onto his arm.

Elrond jumped from his horse and walked to Gandalf with open arms.

Elrond spoke in elfish tongue which caused uproar with Gloin and the rest of the dwarves.

But on hearing the word ‘food’ the dwarves relaxed.

\----

Maybe they shouldn’t have when they realised what food the elves actually ate.

The table was laden with vegetables and other strange looking foods.

“Try it just a mouthful.” Dori said pushing his little brother towards the frilly looking vegtable in his hand.

“I don’t like green food.” Ori whined.

Dwalin sat opposite him was rummaging through the salad in search of something that wasn’t there.

“Where’s the meat?” He grumbled.

Ori shrugged at him before looking to Nori.

“Do they have any chips?” He asked this caused an eye roll from Dori.

\----

After the disappointing meal, Ori went for a stroll far from the rest of the company.

He looked through the elves beautiful gardens and found a quiet corner of the garden before he took out his journal from under his cardigan and a quill from his sleeve.

He sat down on a small bed of flowers and wrote notes about the last few days while adding more layers of ink onto his drawings.

\----

Dwalin walked through the gardens with a pipe in his hand.

He cared not about the elves love of flowers and beauty, well that was until he saw a small scribe sat on a flower bed of blue lilacs. Dwalin snuffed out his pipe and approached the small dwarf.

He sat down beside Ori; who immediately looked up, Dwalin looked at the small dwarfs deep brown eyes and moved a loose braid from in front of his eyes and placed it behind his ear.

Ori blushed slightly before turning back to his drawing, Dwalin looked at the book in Ori’s inked hands and smiled; the small dwarf had drawn the flowers that surrounded them in extreme detail.

“You are getting better lad.” Dwalin said, pointing at the page.

This caused Ori to blush even more, and that made Ori cringe.

He had been trying to prove himself as a fully grown dwarf but look at him now blushing like a dwafling with his first crush.

“Ori.” A cold voice came from one of the balconies on Elrond’s home.

Ori and Dwalin looked up.

Nori stood holding a lit pipe in one hand and the other hand stuffed in his pocket.

“You better get up here, before I get down there.” He said as he walked towards stairs at the side of the balcony.

Ori groaned. “Coming Nori.”

“Dear aule, Can you give a dwarf a break.” Dwalin grumbled beside Ori.

“Well I could. But we all know what you used to get up to on your breaks, Dwalin.”  Nori snapped as he pulled Ori along by his wrist.

Dwalin pulled himself from the ground, determined to strike Nori in the face once and for all, but Ori’s pleading eyes ripped through his body and he uncleanched his fist and marched away.

\----

Dwalin pulled his shirt over his head, It seemed to be much warmer here in the elf village than anywhere else in middle-earth.

He pulled a sword from his pack and struck a tree; He did this repeatedly and screamed fierce battle cries.

He swung the sword with so much strength that the bark started to rip away, He swung more times before a clear hole came into the tree and he pushed his sword into the tree with a mighty yell.

He shakily ran his hands through his hair and screamed again before falling to his knees.

“Everything alright friend?” Thorin asked as he leaned against a tree.

Dear aule how long has he been standing there? Dwalin thought.

“Aye. Perfect.” He growled, pulling the sword from the tree.

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked his voice laced with concern.

“Aye.” He growled again, not looking his king in the eye.

“Well, That tree is hardly a worthy competitor.” Thorin said letting his lip twitch into a slight smile.

Dwalin turned to the regal dwarf, still clutching at his sword.

“Come on.” Thorin said standing in a started position with a sword.

Dwalin swung and the two swords clashed.

“So. What are your intentions towards the company’s scribe?” Thorin asked still keeping up his defence.

“I have no intentions.” Dwalin growled.

“Well, He seems fond of you.” Thorin said with a smirk, this was enough to distract Dwalin for a moment; Thorin sensed this and pushed the warrior with his sword.

Dwalin growled as he hit the floor before getting up and dusting off his trousers he lifted his sword and swung it at Thorin again.

“Oh I see, you are aiming to distract yourself with brutal training.” Thorin said swinging his sword in defence. “Fili and Kili are in need of some discipline, if you are free?”

Dwalin stopped swiping his sword before giving a grunt and nodding. He needed something to let out his frustrations, and the idiot princes were usually good targets.


	12. Training the princes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is fierce and Kili is a flop, And finally after 12 chapter stuff gets interesting!!

“Kili! Keep on your toes.” Dwalin said as he handed the boy back his axe.

Kili grumbled something under his breath.

“What was that!?” Dwalin yelled

“Nothing.” Kili grumbled quickly and flicking the dirt off his shoes.

Fili was on the other side of the make shift training area smashing the tree Dwalin smashed up earlier that afternoon.

He was sweating through his shirt so much that there was a dark ring around his neck, Dwalin smiled to himself, the eldest prince was a fierce warrior and would one day make a magnificent king.

Dwalin pushed another axe into Kili’s hands and pushed him towards his brother, before returning to cleaning his axe with his shirt that was still rumpled up in his fist.

\----

Ori walked onto the small balcony that was attached to the room that lord Elrond had gave them, He had managed to sneak away from his brothers and was now watching the sun set.

Suddenly he heard a very familiar grunt and looked over the edge of the balcony.

He saw the young princes spinning with axes and swords in their hands, and a half naked Mister Dwalin holding a shield in defence.

Wait, What. Ori thought over his words. Half naked.

He looked over and saw Dwalin’s muscled torso contracted as his arm shield was smashed by the princes, the sweat on his chest making him shine like gold in the setting sun; He growled and screamed his battle cries.

The two princes laughed and screamed back.

“For Erebor!” Fili yelled as we swung his sword at Dwalin.

“For the company!” Kili yelled as he smacked his axe on Dwalin’s shield.

Dwalin laughed, it was an odd sound to hear coming from the terrifying warrior, but it was still an adorable laugh, the sweet sound triggered off Ori’s own laughter.

The princes heard Ori’s laugh and stopped attacking Dwalin to look up.

“Ori!” They yelled in unison.

Ori stopped laughing and smiled down at the princes.

“Ori.” Dwalin said with a smile on his face “Come down lad.”

Ori smiled back and ran to the stairs that were attached to the balcony until he was at ground level.

“Come on Ori!” Kili yelled before throwing a sword in his direction.

“Let us see how well Dwalin trained you.” Fili said holding his sword in front of him.

Dwalin patted Ori on the back before going into a duo battle with the young princes.

\----

“Alright, Alright. We give in.” Fili wailed Ori was stood above him with a foot on his back; Fili was lying on his front and wriggling on the floor.

Kili was pinned to the tree with an axe through his sleeve and Dwalin was watching proudly as his youngest studen was still pinning the older dwarf prince to the floor and he felt something well in his chest which was a mixture of desire and pride.

Ori pulled his foot off his back and let the prince up before Dwalin pulled the axe from Kili’s sleeve and the two brothers ran off together.

Dwalin turned and patted Ori on the back before they burst out laughing, after their continuous fits of giggles Ori turned and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck, Dwalin froze before returning the hug slightly and wrapped his arms around the scribes small waist.

“I can’t remember saying thank you.” Ori mumbled into Dwalin’s neck.

“Thank you? For what?” Dwalin asked.

“For training me.” Ori said.

Dwalin smiled into Ori’s neck before the large dwarf felt something clench in his chest at Ori’s sweet words, he had never been spoken to so kindly before in his life besides his mother who passed when he was a young dwarf.

Dwalin pulled back but Ori’s hand still slipped around and held loosely onto the back of the large dwarfs neck, which made Dwalin swallow thickly, making the lump that was stuck in his throat bob.

Ori leaned forward and Dwalin tightened his arm around Ori’s waist before pulling him in until their lips finally brushed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cockbloking Nori next time!!


	13. Garden Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious in the garden.

Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck to pull him closer against him.

Dwalin growled and ran his tongue across the scribes bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Ori whimpered and opened his mouth, Dwalin pushed forward and pinned Ori to a tree; the same tree that Kili had been pinned to no more than three minutes before.

Dwalin wrapped one hand around the back of the Ori’s head and pulled it up to deepen the kiss.

More time passed between slight whimpers and growls before they were interrupted.

“Ori? Ori are you out there?” a voice from the balcony sounded.

Ori pulled away from Dwalin’s lips which caused a loud pop, Dwalin growled before kissing and biting at the scribe’s neck, silently begging him not to answer.

Ori moaned and tried to push Dwalin away, But it was no use the warrior had a firm grip on the scribe’s hips and refused to let go.

“Yes.” Ori called but his voice sounded weak as the assault on his neck continued, He coughed to clear his throat. “Yes, I- I’m down here Nori.”

Dwalin smirked against the dwarf’s neck and nuzzled at the slight bruises that were starting to form.

Thank aule the boy wears a scarf, Dwalin thought.

“Well what in mahal are you doing down there!” Nori yelled. “Get up here.”

Dwalin growled against Ori’s neck again, Ori placed his hands on Dwalin shoulders and pushed him backwards.

“I’ll be right up.” Ori said looking up at the balcony where his brother was.

“Alright” Nori said, before turning and going back inside.

Dwalin shot a deadly look to the balcony, but was pulled away when Ori rested a hand on his cheek.

Ori smiled at him before pressing his lips lightly against Dwalin’s and removing the arms that were still wrapped around him, He nodded to Dwalin before rushing up the stairs of the balcony and into the elves room.

Dwalin could only watch the small dwarf scurry away before turning and packing away the weapons that were scattered across the training ground.

\----

“We will move out tomorrow.” Thorin said to a few chosen of his kin, they were seated at a rounded table in the corner of the room, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Nori, Gloin and Bofur were all gathered there.

“Are we waiting for Gandalf or no?” Bofur asked as he smoked his pipe.

“Gandalf will be distracting the white council at that time.” Thorin said casually. “Then he will meet us at the mountains of the east, before advancing onto Mirkwood.”

The others only nodded in response; well everyone except Dwalin, who was currently watching the small scribe serve food to the others along with the hobbit, the only thing that pulled him from his staring was his brother’s mellow voice.

“Dwalin?”

Dwain turned back to the dwarves at the table and nodded, He looked across the table to see Nori giving him a fierce look.

“Nori.” Thorin’s voice rumbled.

Nori turned off his fierce gaze and addressed Thorin.

“We will need you to go to the cellars and borrow some food packs.” Thorin said as he took his mug of ale in hand.

Nori grinned. “And by borrow I assume you mean-“ Nori raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I mean steal.” Thorin growled. “Bofur will escort you down there; it will take you the night as the cellars are guarded by many elves, we are trusting you to see it done.”

Nori nodded, Dwalin just made a snorting sound.

The other dwarves around the table turned to him.

“Something the matter Dwalin?” Thorin asked giving Dwalin a stern look.

“No.” Dwalin said sternly.

Thorin nodded and turned back to discussing the route the dwarves would take.

\----

“Dori, it is your turn to watch after Ori tonight.” Nori said as he draped his hooded cloak over his shoulders.

Dori huffed “It’s not like I watch over him every other night.”

“Well, just be on high alert.” Nori said as he pulled the hood over his star shaped hair.

“Why? Where are you going?” Dori asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thorin has assigned me to a job; I will see you in the morning.” Nori said, he turned to walk away when he stopped and turned back to his brother.

“And if a certain warrior gets a little too close to Ori’s mat.” Nori threw Dori his sharpened knife “You know what to do.”

Nori gave a final wink and walked off, with Bofur in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockblocking Nori strikes again!


	14. Night in Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori wakes to the sound of large feet.

Ori awoke to the sound of heavy feet dragging across the elves wooden floor; it was still dark so Ori couldn’t see who it was who woke him up.

He looked to his sides and saw Dori to his left he was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his arm; He looked to his right but didn’t see Nori.

Strange Ori thought, Were did he get off to?

The rest of the company was fast asleep, all except the person who woke him, who was now smoking on the balcony.

Ori stood up and stretched, he wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night so decided to take in the fresh air of the balcony.

He stepped over the lumpy dwarves that were scattered across the floor and onto the balcony.

He was met with the sight of the company’s burglar, The Hobbit.

“Oh hello, Mister Baggins.” Ori said with a smile.

Bilbo turned to him and blew out a smoke ring.

“Ori! How are you?” Bilbo asked as he patted his arm.

“I’m alright, what about you Master hobbit?” Ori asked.

“Oh yes I am quite alright. We are leaving tomorrow thought.” Bilbo sighed.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss it.” Ori sighed too.

Bilbo nodded and nudged the end of his pipe towards Ori.

“No thank you, I don’t smoke.” Ori said pushing the pipe away.

Bilbo grew wide eyed.

“You don’t? I thought all dwarves did?” Bilbo asked smoking his pipe again.

“Well I could, but my brothers wouldn’t allow it.” Ori said before looking down and fiddling with his mitts.

“I’m sure there are a lot of things you do, that your brothers don’t know and wouldn’t allow.” Bilbo said with a smirk.

“Such as?” Ori asked.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him from behind him and he was pulled to a broad chest, the figure started kissing at his neck and biting his ear, while grumbling.

“Your brothers are asleep Ori, Let me train you.” Dwalin breathed against Ori’s neck.

Ori gasped, Dwalin obviously didn’t notice the small hobbit in front of him.

“Such as that.” Bilbo said casually.

Dwalin finally looked up and pulled away from behind Ori.

“I dare say your brothers would disapprove of that more than a bit of old toby.” Bilbo said, giving them a side smile.

“I...it’s…I was just-” Dwalin stuttered.

“Save it Dwalin, Your little secrets are safe with me.” Bilbo said with a chuckle, as he snuffed out his pipe and walked towards the company room.

Before smiling at the dwarf couple and closing the doors.

Ori turned to Dwalin slowly and was encased by the warriors arm.

Dwalin growled as he felt Ori’s arms wrap around his waist; Ori giggled and placed his head into Dwalin’s neck.

“Do you really think the hobbit will keep our secret?” Dwalin grumbled against Ori’s hair.

Ori looked up to the warrior, his eyes looked deep blue in the rising sun.

Ori nodded and smiled.

“Yes, I think he will.” Ori stroked Dwalin’s cheek with his hand.

Dwalin let his lip twist into a smile.

“And if he doesn’t?” Dwalin growled, Ori heard Dwalin’s knuckle busters clink behind him.

Ori laughed and pressed reassuring kisses to Dwalin’s lips.

Dwalin pushed Ori away when the doors suddenly flew open and the soon to be king stood in the doorway.

“Dwalin. We leave now.” The king growled and stormed back inside.

Dwalin nodded and followed his leader.

\----

Nori pushed the food packs into Dwalin arms, the warrior nodded and walked to tie them onto the other dwarfs packs.

Nori walked over to Dori who was drinking a cup of camomile with little Ori sat by his side.

“Well how was your night?” He asked as he sat down next to them and taking a drag of his pipe and blowing a large smoke ring.

Dori took the pipe from his lips and snuffed it out; Nori took that as a sign that he didn’t sleep well.

“I slept very well!” Ori piped up.

Nori ruffled his hair.

“Well of course _you_ did.” Dori said in a huff. “You had that cloak over you the entire night.”

“Cloak? Who’s cloak?” Nori asked giving his brother a deadly glare before cracking his knuckles.

“Calm down Nori.” Dori said trying to unclench his brother’s hands “He was only borrowing your spare cloak.”

Nori relaxed his fists; He gave a slight smile and looked at Ori.

 He noticed the boy was blushing and kept looking at the ground; He followed where Ori’s eyes kept looking and saw Dwalin gazing at Ori and picking up packs.

Nori couldn’t control the growl that escaped him.


	15. Stone giants and secret plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone giants and the aftermath in the caves.

They moved from Rivendell when the elf guards went on break and the white council formed.

Nori and Dori kept Ori closer that day especially when they walked across the top of the mountains.

Until a loud crash sounded and a large rock smashed into the cliff they were walking across.

“Well bless me, the stories are true!” Bofur yelled “Giants! Stone giants!”

Another large boulder smacked into the face of the cliff above them and shards of rock fell onto the company.

“Take cover you’ll fall!” Thorin yelled back to the other members of the company.

Dwalin pushed Ori close to the stone wall and held him there.

Suddenly the mountain started to shift and the path began to split between Dwalin and Ori, Dwalin jumped over until he was pinning Ori to the wall with his body, Ori shook and held tightly onto Dwalin, Dwalin pulled him from the stone wall and moved him to the middle of the mountains path that now appeared to be a part of a stone giants leg.

He held Ori’s hand as they were moved past the rest of the company and falling towards another cliff face as the stone giant fell forward and into the stony pit below.

“No!” They heard Thorin yell “No Fili!”

Thorin rushed around the corner and towards the pile of dwarves, Relief spread quickly over his features.

Ori had fallen under Dwalin but Dwalin kept his hands on the ground above the small dwarves head to push up, careful not to crush Ori.

Thorin ran to Fili’s side and pulled him up from the ground.

Nori and Dori came pushing through the crowd and kicked Dwalin off Ori’s small body. Dwalin laid there for a second still in the shock of being thrown from the stone giant and from the shock of having Ori lying under him, so close to his-

Bofur voice cut through his thoughts that contained him and the scribe in a similar position that they were in a second ago.

“Where’s Bilbo!” He yelled “Where’s the hobbit!”

There was a wail from the side of the cliff the dwarves looked over the side to see the hobbit dangling from the rocky face of the cliff.

Ori jumped forward and grabbed hold of Bilbo’s wrist, Dwalin dove forward and grabbed hold of Ori.

“Grab my hand!” Ori yelled to Bilbo, Bilbo tried to stretch up and grab the hand but slipped down the cliff face even more.

“Thorin!” Dwalin yelled. “Grab the hobbit!”

Thorin swung from the side of the cliff and tucked the hobbit under his arm before pushing him up towards Dwalin, Ori grabbed the hobbits arm and pulled him up.

Thorin lost his grip on the ledge and Dwalin leaned over and grabbed hold of the king’s hand, He growled as he pulled him up.

“I thought we lost our burglar.” Dwalin huffed, once the king was back on the mountain path.

“No.” Thorin growled “He’s been lost, ever since he left home. He should never have come, He has no place amongst us.”

Thorin marched up the path and the other dwarves followed.

Dwalin looked at Ori who was still clinging onto Bilbo’s arm, the hobbit looked so sad, Dwalin could have sworn he saw the hobbit start to cry but it could have just been the rain.

\----

They moved forward and found a cave to wait for Gandalf, Thorin was sat next to Dwalin in the cold cave, Dwalin was sharpening his axes with a pair of stones and Thorin was looking broodingly into the middle distance.

Bilbo walked past and went towards his own mat that was placed next to a snoring Bombur.

Dwalin nudged the king out of his trance and nodded towards the small Halfling.

Thorin looked over to the hobbit before walking over to him.

Dwalin stopped sharpening his axes and put them down besides him he looked forward and saw Ori laying on his front on the mat that was opposite Dwalin’s, He checked to the sides and dark corners of the cave, trying to spot any Ri brothers that might be lurking there. He didn’t see anyone; they must be outside arguing he thought with a smirk.

He leaned forward onto his stomach so his forehead was resting on Ori’s, the small scribe was scribbling in his journal, Dwalin looked down onto the pages and saw a picture of himself, He smiled slightly and sighed.

Ori looked up at him.

“Can I help you?” Ori asked with a grin.

“You certainly can.” Dwalin replied, He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ori’s.

Ori pulled back.

“Dwalin.” Ori gasped. “We can’t, my brothers, the-they’ll be back any minute.”

Dwalin smirked and caught Ori’s bottom lip between his teeth, Ori let out a soft groan.

“I care not if your brothers see.” Dwalin grumbled against his lip.

Ori moaned against his Dwalin’s lip and pressed them firmly against his, Dwalin ran his fingers through the scribe’s hair and down to the nape of his neck.

Dwalin couldn’t remember the last time he had feelings such as these, the young scribe made him feel like the young warrior he once was, He vowed to himself as he lost himself in Ori’s soft touches that he would always keep the scribe safe.

Ori stroked Dwalin’s cheek as he deepened the kiss and Dwalin thought back to his plan, the plan he had thought up on their first night at Rivendell that plan consisted of him finally confessing his liking for Ori to his brothers and once erebor was reclaimed they would be together, for the rest of their days. He would marry the scribe in the halls of their forefathers in front of all their kin, then he would take him back to their shared home and make passionate love to him until the sun rose the next day.

The floor underneath them started grumbling which pulled Dwalin from his plan of his and Ori’s future, they broke their kiss and looked down at the floor, and a giant crack emerged from under the dirt.

Dwalin tried pulling Ori towards him but it was too late the small scribe had fallen through the floor along with the rest of the company.


	16. The goblin town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company fall into goblin town.

Dwalin was crushed underneath Bombur as the company landed in the dark cavern; the dwarves groaned and pushed Bombur off them.

There was a loud growl and a flood of goblins rushed towards them, Dwalin grabbed an axe from his pack and swung at the oncoming storm of goblins.

The other dwarves were doing the same, Dwalin searched the crowds for his scribe, He spotted Ori stood between his brothers; who had returned as the dwarves fell through the floor. He saw the scribe fire small stones at the oncoming goblins, which gave little effect. His brothers though were snarling and hacking at the goblins with knives and swords, but then Nori was pushed over by a goblin and a crowed of them started to crawl over him, Dori pushed Ori back into a corner and went to help his fallen brother.

Dwalin saw Ori shake in the corner as the goblins surrounded him. They grabbed hold of the small Dwarf and started pulling him away, Only then did Dwalin realise that the rest of the company were being pulled and pushed by the goblins, All except the hobbit; Who had seemed to disappeared.

He ran after Ori but was grabbed by a swarm of goblins and pushed towards the other members of the company who were all being pushed forward.

The dwarves were yelling and fighting against the goblins when a loud voice sounded.

“Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung! You will die down here and never be found! Down in the deep of Goblin-Town!” The great beast sang.

The dwarves were pushed in front of the large goblin, He was tall with a grotesque body and was covered in spots and scratches and wore a crown made of bones on his head.

“Intruders? In goblin town!” The great goblin yelled, he stepped down from his throne onto a pile of goblins. “What are you? Hunters? Spies? Assassins? Speak up!”

Thorin pushed through the crowd of dwarves until he was stood at the front of the group and giving a deadly to the large goblin, the goblin recognised the king and turned to a goblin messenger and asked for him to summon the White Orc, Thorin looked at the goblin with outrage and started to yell at him about what he thought was the truth about Azog, the goblin shrugged him off and asked another question.

“What is your buisness in these parts?” He growled.

The dwarves didn’t reply and looked down at the blood stained floor beneath them.

“Alright, If we can’t make them talk. We’ll make them squawk!” He yelled and was met with the encouragements and screams of praise from the other small goblins.

Ori escaped the hands of the goblins and moved to Dwalin’s side, Dwalin slid his hand into Ori’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze; He tucked the small dwarf behind him.

“Bring out the Mangler! The Bone breaker!” The goblin yelled as the other dwarves started to squirm.

“Start with the youngest!” The goblin king yelled. Pointing a fat finger at Ori who was still hiding behind Dwalin’s back.

The goblins grabbed him and started to pull him forward, Ori’s brothers started yelling at the goblins, Dwalin swore in Khuzdul and smacked the goblins away from Ori, Before he grabbed hold of Ori’s arm and pulled him face first into his chest, Ori held the furs that were on his clothes and started to snivel.

Dwalin growled at the goblins and held an axe in the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Ori’s back, He looked over to the Ri brothers quickly, They were so busy fighting the goblins that were crawling over them that they hadn’t notice Dwalin’s arm around their little brother. Ori held onto Dwalin’s chest and Dwalin shook with rage when he realized that the fabric of his clothes were becoming wet, he looked down and saw tears streaming down Ori’s cheeks.

He swung the axe at the goblin horde.

“Restrain him!” The fat goblin yelled from his throne.

Strong hands grabbed Dwalin’s shoulders and kicked the axe from his hand; Dwalin growled in anger and tried to throw the goblins from his shoulders, but they were stronger then the regular goblins so just snarled and laughed as they watched the large dwarf struggle.

Another set of goblins ran forward and snatched Ori from Dwalin’s arm, Dwalin screamed furiously and there was a sudden flash of light.


	17. Escape from goblin town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company escape from goblin town, and Thorin's not the only one who gets hurt *evil laugh.*

The grey wizard stepped past the blinded bodies of goblins with his staff in one hand and his sword in the other.

“Take up arms.” He said coolly.

“Fight! Fight!” He barked as he ran towards a crowd of goblins.

The dwarves rose from where they had fallen and wrestled towards their confiscated weapons, Bofur and Bombur threw the weapons to any dwarf who could catch them.

Ori couldn’t find any weapons on the floor and was too far forward to catch one, Gandalf ran past and was followed by a small crowed of dwarves, Ori started to run after them but was stopped when something grabbed his leg, He looked down and saw a Goblin hanging from a rail underneath the wooden floor, the goblin had a slimy hand wrapped around his ankle and was pulling him towards the ledge, Ori struggled forward but the goblin only pulled back faster, Something smacked the goblin in the side of the head and sent it falling into the dark abyss below, Ori looked up and saw Dwalin holding his war hammer.

“Here.” He said as he handed the scribe his war hammer. “Stay safe and close to your brothers.” Dwalin leaned forward and pecked his mouth before turning and running alongside the king as they led the dwarves through the goblin town.

Ori followed and was kept close by his brothers, he had become a natural with the war hammer, thanks to Dwalin’s amazing training, He wondered what else Dwalin could teach him?

Thorin’s voice cut him through his thoughts.

“Cut the ropes!” He yelled to the dwarves.

Ori swung the war hammer and smashed the wooden stake from the ground; the bridge above them creaked and fell forward onto the goblins who were attempting to swing across.

They ran through the caves quickly slicing and slashing any goblin that came into their path, Ori saw Nori being chased by a large group of goblin, He fought hard against them but fell back onto the path, Ori swung the hammer above his head and smacked the revolting goblins out of his brothers way, Nori gave him a quick pat on the back before they were both running together and fighting every goblin between them.

They were crossing an old wooden bridge when the goblin king jumped up and blocked there path.

“What are you going to do now wizard?” He bellowed swinging his large staff at Gandalf.

Gandalf fell back but Nori and Ori caught him, they pushed him back up and the wizard took two slices to the goblin.

“That’ll do it.” He grumbled.

Gandalf cut through his fat throat and the goblin fell onto the bridge, the bridge creaked under them before it broke in half and sent them down into the dark abyss.

Ori held closely onto his brothers as they landed in a large pile of wood at the bottom of the cavern.

“Well that could have been worse.” Bofur’s cheery voice rang out.

The dead weight of the goblin king landed on the dwarves and Nori got his ankle stuck in-between some wood and Ori was having a difficult time pulling him out.

“Gandalf!” He heard Kili cry.

He looked up and saw a swarm of goblins running down the face of a rocky mound and straight towards them. He gripped onto Nori’s clothes harder and pulled him.

“There is only one thing that will help; Daylight!” Gandalf yelled, he ran and the other dwarfs followed.

Ori was still clinging onto Nori when another pair of hands began lifting the wood. Dwalin was using all his strength to pull the mound of wood from the thief’s body; he lifted it over his head before Ori was able to pull his brother out.

He dropped the wood and began shuffling Ori and Nori forward.

Nori gripped onto Ori’s arm and they ran through the dark caves with the rest of the company.

Soon they were outside again and no goblin dared to go beyond the walls of the cave; they were safe.

Once they were crowded together they started catching their breaths. Dwalin looked over to Ori who was still holding his war hammer but looked pale; well more pale than usual. He had the strong urge to march over there and plant kisses over his little dwarfs face to reassure him (and himself) that they were both alright but he knew that it would cause outrage with the boy’s brothers so he fought back the urge.

“Where is Bilbo?” Gandalf asked looking at the out of breath dwarves. “What happened?”

Nori piped up about seeing the hobbit disappear when they were collard, everyone exchanged looks thinking the hobbit was gone.

“I’ll tell you what happened. Our burglar saw his chance and he took it.” Thorin growled standing in front of the crowed. “I- we will not be seeing him again. He is long gone.”

Ori sighed he liked the hobbit, probably more than the rest of the company at this point in time but he couldn’t blame Bilbo is he wanted to go home, he would as well if he had a nice place like bag end.

“No he’s not.” A small voice sounded.

Ori looked up along with the rest of the company and saw the small hobbit standing on a rock above them.

“Bilbo.” He sighed to himself. He looked over to his left and saw his brothers bickering and Nori handing over money; obviously he just lost another bet.

He noticed a familiar heat on his right and looked up at the large dwarf beside him, Ori smiled when he saw it was Dwalin beside him, Ori breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Dwalin was fine well he had a few scratches on him but he was alright.

The hobbit began answering Thorin’s questions about his unexpected return and when he mentioned the word ‘home’ Dwalin slid his fingers between Ori’s, hoping the boy would accept his silent promise, Ori blushed slightly but held onto Dwalin’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

The barks they suddenly heard bought them back to the cold reality, Suddenly they were running again and climbing into the trees, Nori stepped on Dwalin’s head and jumped into the trees, Dwalin gave a growl but ran to help his brother, he jumped up onto the braches and looked around. He couldn’t see Ori in the tree. Maybe he was still on the ground? Maybe a warg got him? Dwalin’s thoughts scared him more than the wargs trying to jump up into the trees, the thought of losing Ori was too painful for him to even think about. But then he was met with the sight of coppery hair in the tree next to him and he felt less tense.

The wargs managed to knock over the trees, he jumped onto the next ones until they were in the final tree that was balanced on the side of the cliff, he looked down and saw only darkness. Gandalf began throwing lit pinecones down to them and they threw them into the direction of the wargs, the company cheered when they saw the wargs retreat but it was short lived as the tree started to break and fell to its side, with only the old roots keeping it there.

Dwalin looked down when he heard a wail and saw Ori’s pale face, He swung down and reached for the boy, Ori took his hand and Dwalin started to pull him up but he stopped when he heard his branch creak beneath him and heard the scream of his friend, he looked over and saw Thorin trapped in the jaws of a warg.

“Ori, Look I’m going to let go-” Dwalin said calmly.

“What!” Ori yelled.

“Just grab Dori’s legs, Alright?” Dwalin said looking into Ori’s sweet brown eyes.

Ori nodded and let go of Dwalin’s hand, he fell down and caught onto Dori’s legs. His brother groaned and tried to pull them back onto the branch.

Dwalin swung on his now broken branch and chased after the princes (and hobbit) who were also on task to save their leader, Dwalin swung his axe and cracked the wargs jaw.

He heard screams and looked over as Ori and Dori slipped from Gandalf’s staff and into the pits below, Dwalin felt his stomach drop and he almost let off a defining scream had it not been for a giant eagle sweeping under them and carrying them away.

He hadn’t noticed a warg charging towards him until he was thrown back and smashed face first into the side of a rock; He screamed and doubled over in pain. The warg took this as an advantage and pounced on Dwalin, It started biting through his armour, Dwalin growled in pain and tried pushing the warg off him but the warg picked him up and began to crush him with his jaws, another eagle suddenly swept in and pushed the warg from the cliff, Dwalin didn’t move until a large eagle came over and swopped him into his claws, He turned his head slightly when he heard a cry of rage and saw the white menace on his warg swinging his claw at them. Dwalin only had time to smirk slightly before he closed his eyes and waited to be dropped at their destination.

\----

Dwalin helped the now healed king from the ground, he shoved Dwalin away and Dwalin winced in pain.

“What were you doing? You could have been killed.” Thorin said enraged at the scared hobbit in front of him.

“Did I not say you were a burden? That you had no place among us.” Thorin’s face softened. “I have never been so long in all my life.” He wrapped his arms around the hobbit and pulled him into a tight hug, Bilbo smiled slightly when the words finally absorbed.

The company cheered and watched the final eagles leave before they turned forward and saw Thorin walking towards the edge of the large rock, they followed and looked over to see the lonely mountain in the distance, the company looked on with smiling faces when they heard Thorin referred to it as their home, Dwalin looked at Ori; Who was already gazing at him and smiled.

Home was so close, but anywhere was home with Ori, Dwalin thought to himself before smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is quite long.


	18. Evening on the Carrock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo being sassmasters and Dwalin raging.

Later that evening Dwalin and Ori were sent to collet fire wood; this was met with fierce disagreement with Ori’s brothers before Bilbo stepped in.

“I will join them.” He said as he smoked his pipe.

Dori and Nori exchanged looks before nodding and watching the three walk down from the carrock in search of wood.

“Well, I’d loved to stick around and be a third wheel. But I simply must find a river to freshen up in. Will you two be okay on your own?” Bilbo asked with a knowing smirk.

Ori giggled and Dwalin made a growling sound.

The hobbit smiled again before wondering off into the trees, as soon as he was out of sight Ori gripped onto Dwalin’s shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Are you okay?” He whispered against Dwalin’s lips.

Dwalin made a grunt in reply before pushing his lips onto Ori’s again, Ori whimpered and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck, Dwalin turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss as he pulled the boy tighter against him, he almost groaned in pain but he managed to at least turn it into a groan of pleasure.

Ori’s hand roamed down Dwalin’s chest but this time he could not contain his groan of pain and he winced slightly. Dwalin pulled from Ori’s lips and began peppering kisses onto Ori’s neck; Ori gasped but began to push Dwalin away.

“Dwalin.” He gasped.

Dwalin growled against his neck and began nipping at his skin.

“Dwalin, Y-You- _ah_ \- are not okay.” Ori said more sternly this time.

Dwalin made a grunt of disagreement and ravished Ori’s neck more, trying to move from the subject but Ori was not so easily distracted.

Ori pushed him onto a nearby log and began to remove his armour, Dwalin got a little too excited by this and moved forward to remove the scribe’s cardigan, Ori smacked his hands away and continued to remove his armour, Dwalin looked at him in confusion.

“We are not continuing until I see the extent of your injuries.” Ori said sharply.

Dwalin pouted slightly but stopped when he realised he was acting like the youngest durin.

Ori smiled slightly and lightly tapped Dwalin on the nose before pulling away the last layer of armour to reveal a large gash across his chest; Ori gasped in surprise and ran his finger over the enflamed area around it.

“It’s nothing.” Dwalin said putting a hand across the gash. “Just a scratch.”

“Just a scratch? Dwalin you could have bled to death.” Ori said pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket and dabbing it over his chest.

Dwalin groaned and pushed his hand away.

“Ori, Don’t be so over dramatic.” Dwalin said standing up and pulling his undershirt over his head.

“Sorry, I won’t be concerned next time and just stand there while you ravish me.” Ori said in a snappy tone.

“Well I would prefer that then arguing.” Dwalin said lifting a few logs from the ground and under his arm.

“Why are you acting so hard-headed?” Ori shouted as he stood up.

“Why are you being such a mother hen?” He snapped back.

Bilbo walked through the bushes with wet hair and was wearing a different set of clothes from when he first entered the forest.

“Are you two okay? I heard yelling and-” Bilbo asked timidly.

“Bilbo!” Dwalin growled.

The hobbit shuffled quickly back into the forest.

“Don’t yell at Mister Baggins!” Ori yelled.

Dwalin just rubbed his hand on his head; there was no winning with this boy. Ori sighed obviously thinking the same way as the warrior.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were hurt?” Ori asked calmly.

“Because talking about injuries shows your weaknesses.” Dwalin said as he adjusted his knuckle dusters.

“So, you didn’t tell me you were hurt because you didn’t want me to see you as weak.” Ori asked arms now folded over his chest.

“Exactly.” Dwalin said picking up more sticks.

“So I’m just meant to let you die instead?” Ori snapped.

Dwalin groaned.

“I wasn’t going to die.” He snapped back.

“But you could of!” Ori shouted. “Just let me help you.”

“Stop being so dramatic!” Dwalin shouted back. “Why not just go sit with your brothers and draw, that’s all you’re useful for!”

Dwalin regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth, He tried to apologize and take the words back but Ori had already started to march up the cliff path, he dropped the sticks and chased after Ori still mumbling out his apologizes, He tried holding the boys hand but he pulled away and wiped his eyes on the back of his mitt. Dwalin felt something twist inside him; He never wanted to see those tears on the boy’s face, not ever.

Ori marched the rest of the way to the top of the carrock and didn’t look back.

Dwalin was enraged at himself and stormed back down the path, He smashed his hand against a tree and his knuckle dusters stopped most of the bark from piercing his clenched hand, why didn’t the boy understand? Of course he didn’t want to show weakness, all dwarves needed a strong husband or wife, and him showing weakness would be like giving a sign to others and make them think he was too weak to claim Ori, the thought of someone else claiming his scribe angered him even more.

He punched the tree and the bark broke around his fist, he growled and yelled as a red mist passed in front of his eyes. He smacked the tree one more time and it left a large hole on the bark, sap started to leak out so Dwalin turned away from it and was met with the sight of his leader.

“Dwalin.” Thorin said with a smirk.

“Thorin.” Dwalin replied.

“Still picking on trees I see.” Thorin said raising a pristine eyebrow.

Dwalin didn’t reply.

“The hobbit told me some interesting news yesterday as we left Rivendell.” Thorin said folding his arms and smirking.

“Aye, What kind of news?” Dwalin growled.

“That you, Dwalin, son of Fudin, Have found love in the form of the company’s small scribe.” Thorin said trying to sustain his moody expression, but failing.

Dwalin groaned loudly.

“I will kill that Halfling!” He shouted, taking a swing at the nearby tree.

The bushes suddenly ruffled and out ran a hobbit, Dwalin turned red in anger and chased after the hobbit as it ran up the side of the carrock.

Thorin stepped in front of Dwalin and held onto his shoulders.

“Now, Dwalin that is enough!” He shouted pushing Dwalin away.

“No!” Dwalin yelled trying to push past Thorin. “I will teach that Halfling to hold his tongue-”

He saw Bilbo stood only halfway up the cliff looking back down towards them.

“By cutting it off!” Dwalin yelled louder.

Bilbo squeaked and ran quickly up the cliffs path.

“Dwalin!” Thorin growled as he pushed Dwalin to the ground. “Do not talk to Bilbo in such a manner.”

Dwalin stood up and began to pace.

“Listen I want you to go. Beat up a tree, Have a smoke. I don’t care.” Thorin said crossing his arms. “Just go relax, I will collect the firewood.”

Dwalin growled and ran his hand over his face before turning and marching away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dwalin, again with the trees.


	19. Night on the Carrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin finally realises that fixing problems are not fixed by beating trees.

Dwalin stormed through the trees that were scattered just under the carrock, He didn’t want to beat up a tree, he didn’t want a smoke, and he didn’t want to relax. He wanted Ori to understand why he said what he said, about not wanting to appear weak in front of him but now Thorin has sent him away to calm down.

Dwalin kept on marching until he came across a small stream, He looked up the length of the stream and checked the current, it was slow moving so it obviously wasn’t running down a mountain. He looked behind him before he began to strip; He pulled his thick armour off his tired body and laid it against a rock that was near the edge of the stream, He undid his trousers and tunic and threw them onto the rock finally he pulled off his boots. He turned to the stream and dove in, it was still warm from the light of day but it was beginning to cool.

He ran his hands over his face and wiped away the blood that still stained his chest, He looked down at the scratch and realised just how big it was, it covered the length of his chest and slightly down towards his stomach. Dwalin ran his hand across it and realised why the lad had acted so extremely.

Dwalin was used to this, the cuts and bruises but Ori was not, Ori had been sheltered by his brothers ever since his birth and had never felt the pain of war.

Dwalin washed quickly and pulled his clothes back on, He walked back through the tress until he was back at the side of the carrock, He took a deep breath before marching up the path. When he reached the top the only people still awake were Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo; who were sat on the edge of the carrock sharing a pipe and a fur cloak. Thorin must have heard him walking up the carrock because he looked back at Dwalin and gave him a nod, Dwalin smirked slightly and nodded back. Thorin’s eyes flickered to a corner of the carrock and Dwalin’s followed, he was met with the sight of the small scribe sat on the edge of the carrock next to his sleeping brothers, Dwalin took a deep breath and sighed he walked up beside the small dwarf and sat down next to him; dangling his legs over the side next to his.

Ori ignored him and continued his drawing; he was sketching the silhouettes of the distant trees and the lonely mountain. Dwalin looked at his picture and smiled; so much talent in such a small dwarf.

Dwalin cleared his throat and began to talk.

“I am so sorry Ori.” Dwalin said softly.

Ori ignored him and scribbled harder into his journal.

“I should have told you I was hurt.” Dwalin continued “And maybe I should have let you tend to them-”

Ori snapped his book shut and stood up; he marched away from Dwalin towards the fire in the centre of the carrock. Dwalin stood and followed.

“I know you are still upset with me lad, but please just…” Dwalin took Ori’s hand and spun him around; he caressed the boys’ cheeks and applied gentle kisses to his lips. Ori gave him a sharp push and Dwalin felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

“This isn’t about me healing your wounds.” Ori said as tears swelled in his eyes. “It is you thinking I am so useless. I know I can’t handle a sword well or a war hammer or even that spear thing that Bifur carries but I just-”

Dwalin moved quickly and wrapped the boy in his large arms, Ori held tightly onto Dwalin’s undershirt and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Then I will teach you.” Dwalin said pulling the boy from his shoulder and wiping away his tears. “I will teach you Ori, I promise lad.”

Ori smiled weakly.

“Come we will start now.” Dwalin said, dragging Ori from the carrock.

Ori tried to protest but Dwalin would hear nothing of it.

Dwalin pulled Ori quickly down the cliffs path until they were at ground level, Dwalin reached round to his pack and pulled out two axes and a shield, He threw and axe to Ori and stood in starter position.

Ori smiled and started swinging his axe at the warrior; Dwalin blocked it with his shield and smacked his axe against Ori’s.

\----

“Alright lad that’s enough.” Dwalin said trying to reclaim his breath.

Ori panted and wiped a mitted hand over his sweating forehead, Dwalin smiled at him and patted him on the back; the boy certainly fights fiercely.

Dwalin pulled the layer of armour off his sweating body and sat down under a tree; He took a deep breath and rested his axe next to him. Ori rested his axe against another tree and sat down beside Dwalin.

Dwalin smiled and wrapped an arm around the small scribes shoulders, Ori tucked himself further into Dwalin’s arms and sighed.

“Ori?” Dwalin asked.

Ori nodded and wrapped his arm around Dwalin’s waist.

“I was thinking…that when we reclaim erebor….maybe-maybe I could start courting you?” Dwalin mumbled.

Dwalin could feel Ori smile against his side, Ori played with a loose thread on Dwalin’s undershirt before replying.

“I would love to, but you would have to ask my brothers as well.” Ori said smirking.

Dwalin groaned and ran his free hand over his face.

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” He said chuckling.

Ori cuddled closer to Dwalin and sighed.

“Am I really worth the hassle?” Ori asked looking up at Dwalin.

Dwalin looked at Ori before leaning down and pecking at his lips.

“You most certainly are.” He mumbled against Ori’s lips.

Ori smiled and hugged even closer into Dwalin’s side as his eyelids began drooping.

Dwalin smiled and looked up at the stars before closing his eyes and falling into peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and in case you haven't realised from now on this story might get spoiler-ish. (Locations really, not things that will actually happen..)


	20. Beorn's home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a sassmaster.

Dwalin felt a warm heat curled up to his side, he snapped his eyes open and looked down at the small dwarf snuggled up in his side, he smiled to himself and placed a gentle kiss to Ori’s hair and Ori stirred slightly. This was exactly what Dwalin wanted, waking up in the morning with the small scribe at his side. Would be better in a bed Dwalin thoughts as he popped his stiffened shoulder and back. Dwalin suddenly heard footsteps and Dwarves chattering their way down the side of the carrock.

Dwalin shook Ori’s shoulders and woke him.

“Dwa-Dwalin what, what-” Ori mumbled still slightly sleeping.

Dwalin quickly pressed his lips to Ori’s and Ori pulled on his large shoulders but it was over as soon as it started and Gandalf’s voice broke them away.

“Ah, Dwalin, Ori, There you are.” Gandalf said leaning on his staff. “Your brothers have been mighty worried Ori.”

A moment after Gandalf said that Nori and Dori appeared from behind with the rest of the company and rushed over to Ori.

“Ori!” Dori said springing towards his baby brother and cupping his face in his hands. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick, sick I tell you.”

“I am perfectly fine Dori, Mister Dwalin and I was just practicing axe combat but then we fell asleep.” Ori said reassuringly.

“Practice indeed.” Nori growled pulling out his blade and moving towards Dwalin.

Ori shouted at his brother and Dwalin pulled an axe from his back holder and decided to settle things with the thieving Dwarf once and for all, but Thorin and Bofur stepped in their paths.

“Enough!” Thorin yelled.

Bofur gave Nori a stern look and Nori lowered his knife before he shoved it back inside his boot.

“Now listen up!” Thorin growled. “We are moving on until we reach the shape shifters house. Now do you think you could go one day without trying to kill each other!?”

Thorin gave them both the deadly Durin glare before marching away with the other members of the company following, Ori was pulled away by Dori and Nori continued to glare at him over his shoulder as he followed his brothers, Dwalin started walking and try to catch up with Ori but a strong hand grabbed his ear.

“Oh no brother. You are walking with me.” Balin said smiling.

Dwalin growled at his brother and tried to wriggle out of his brother’s ear grip but it was no use, Balin had always been stronger than he looked.

Balin walked past the rest of the company with Dwalin in tow and straight to the sides of Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo. Wait Bilbo, Wasn’t I suppose to skin him Dwalin thought with a smirk. Dwalin looked to the back of the company and to where Ori was walking between his brothers and scribbling into his small book.

Bilbo must have finally noticed him because the hobbit let out a faint squeak and moved closer to Thorin.

“Dwalin.” Thorin said beckoning him closer. “Would you just bed the boy already?”

Dwalin made a growl and muttered something about nosy dwarves.

Thorin rolled his eyes and Gandalf started to talk.

“Well, we are going to Beorn’s house, which means warmth, food and beds, if you wish for some quality time with the young scribe Master Dwalin.” Gandalf said with a wink.

Dwalin made a choking sound and almost stabbed the wizard where he stood, but what use was a dead wizard.

“Great now the wizard knows, that hobbit needs to learn to shut his trap.” Dwalin snapped at Thorin.

“It was only a suggestion.” Thorin said raising his hand in surrender. “We were just wondering when you were going to pull it out and shag the scribe.”

Dwalin didn’t respond.

“Because we are going to venture into Mirkwood soon, and you know what elves are like towards pretty faces.”

Dwalin scowled.

“They wouldn’t.” Dwalin growled looking back at Ori.

“Oh, but they would Dwalin.” Thorin said patting him on the back.

Dwalin was tempted to run back there and pull the scribe into his arms and kiss him until he couldn’t see straight. But he knew that Ori’s brothers would skin him alive, and that would be merciful.

His tempting thoughts were cut short when Gandalf voice broke out.

“Just down that second hill is where we are to stay, the home of Beorn.” Gandalf said pointing to the small cottage just at the entrance of Mirkwood.

The company moved down the hill and to the front of the cottage, Gandalf lifted his staff and knocked it on the door. The door swung open and a large creature stood in the door way.

He was bigger than all of them, defiantly bigger than Bilbo and even bigger than a man. But Gandalf was just tall enough to make eye contact.

“Gandalf!” He shouted encasing the old wizard in a hug.

“Hello old friend, this is the company I was talking about.” Gandalf said turning to the pack of dwarves.

“Goodness they certainly are small.” The shape shifter said crouching down until he was eye level with Thorin. “My king.” He said bowing slightly.

Thorin let his lip twitch into a smile and nodded his head back to the large creature.

“By aule, this is a very small dwarf!” Beorn said lifting Bilbo in one large hand.

“Hey, put me down this instant!” Bilbo yelled smacking at Beorns hand.

“Oh sorry little bunny.” He said putting Bilbo back on the floor.

“I- I am not a-” Bilbo yelled, but Gandalf cut him off.

“My dear Beorn, He is not a bunny, He is a hobbit.” Gandalf said smiling.

“Oh” Was all Beorns reply, but he quickly begged to forgive his manners and asked them inside.

The company moved inside, the cottage was built of strong timbres of wood and the furniture inside matched; the walls were carved with intricate bear faces and other strange animals. Beorn decided to show them around his house.

Out of the corner off his eye Dwalin spotted an empty room with only large bed inside, the large room was made from large pieces of oak and was completely sound proof, Maybe he could schedule some quality time with Ori later.


	21. The night at Beorn's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night comes quickly and the dwarves fall asleep fast.

The night closed quickly around the wooden house, the dwarves were all sat inside the large dining hall with tankards of beer and a feast in front of them.

The dwarves were on their third round of meat when Gandalf and Beorn walked in.

“I am going on my rounds now, do not leave the house and make sure all lights are out by eleven.” Beorn said as he started pulling off his cloak.

Dwalin looked across the table to the small dwarf who was sandwiched between his brothers, Ori met his eyes and a faint blush floated over his cheeks as he looked down at his mitted hands, Dwalin smiled slightly before continuing to listen to Beorn and Gandalf.

“Beer is in the back pantries, help yourselves.” Beorn grumbled. “Will you lot be alright?”

The dwarves reassured and nodded at the shape shifter and Gandalf gave him a pat on the back before Beorn flexed his back and walked towards the door.

“Goodnight lil’ bunny.” They heard Beorns voice rumble followed by a huffy hobbit sound, Bilbo walked into the dining hall with clenched fists and mumbling something about not being a rabbit.

All the dwarves chuckled and invited the hobbit to drink with them but Bilbo declined and said he would rather have a nice quite evening in his room.

Bilbo walked out the hall and down towards the chambers Beorn had given them, Gandalf watched the hobbit leave before turning to the dwarves.

“I’m afraid I will be leaving you tonight gentledwarves-” Gandalf said in a smoky voice.

“Beorn said we had to stay inside.” Thorin interrupted.

“He said you had to.” Gandalf said with a smirk before leaving the dwarves.

Thorin grumbled under his breath about rude wizards and Dwalin started turning his attention back to Ori, he hadn’t really seen or spoken to the scribe since their training last night, Dwalin knew exactly why, his brothers had kept him so close this day that Dwalin hadn’t had a chance to sneak away and cover the boy in kisses.

A sudden idea hit Dwalin and the warrior gave a slight smirk, he stopped smirking when Thorin’s voice cut through.

“Dwalin?” Thorin said like he was repeating himself.

Dwalin grunted and looked at the head of the table before scanning the other dwarves who were all looking at him.

“Where is the map?” Thorin repeated.

Dwalin reached back and pulled the map from his pack before he opened it and laid it on the table, the dwarves moved closer to look and Balin pulled out his gold stripped pointer.

“You see, the path is here.” Balin said pointing to the forest now known as Mirkwood.

“Are you sure it isn’t this?” Thorin said pointing to a thin line through the forest.

Dwalin tuned them out and side eyed Ori; who was busy sharpening his pencils with Nori’s knife and let the shards fall onto Dori’s handkerchief Dwalin looked either side of Ori and noticed that nobody was there, Dwalin smirked before he slinked under the table and crawled to the other side.

He popped up next to Ori and the small dwarf jumped.

“Where are your brothers?” Dwalin asked as he pulled himself onto the bench.

“They’re getting me some food.” Ori sighed and shook his head. “What are you doing?”

Dwalin looked down the table and saw that none of the arguing dwarves noticed his move and he breathed a sigh of relief but one dwarf did notice, Bofur stood in the corner of the room watching the couple with a slight smile on his face and his flute to his lips as he began playing a sweet song.

“Came to see you.” Dwalin said settling on the bench.

Ori shook his head but still had a grin on his face.

“You could see me perfectly from there.” Ori said nodding his head towards Dwalin’s original seat.

Dwalin chuckled and took Ori’s hand.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Dwalin whispered into his ear.

“What did you mean then?” Ori asked with a small smile.

“Meet me in my room in ten minutes and I’ll show you.”  Dwalin grumbled. 

Ori gawped and punched Dwalin softly on the chest; Dwalin caught his hand and pulled him into a quick kiss, which was meet with wolf whistles and cat calls from Fili and Kili, Dwalin gave them a rude hand gesture and wrapped an arm around Ori’s waist, Ori blushed again and put his face in his hands.

“I’m telling you Balin!” Thorin yelled. “The quickest way through Mirkwood is through this passage.”

“Thorin. The map is upside down.” Balin replied in a calm voice.

Thorin tilted his head and turned the map around as the other dwarves snickered, Thorin gave Dwalin a sharp look and Dwalin nodded, Balin wrapped up the map and tucked it inside his tunic.

Thorin and Balin got up from the table and started to walk towards the library; Dwalin turned to Ori and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Meet me in my room in an hour.” Dwalin asked. “Please.”

Ori chewed his lip in thought before replying.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ori whispered.

Dwalin nodded and got up from the bench and walked in the direction of Thorin and his brother.

Ori watched the three dwarves walk away before he turned back to the table to see the young princes smiling and winking at him, Ori blushed and turned back to sharpening his pencils.

“What are you clowns doing?” Asked a familiar tone.

Ori looked back and saw his two brothers behind him, they took their seats and sandwiched Ori between them.

“Nothing.” The princes chuckled.

\----

The hours passed before Dwalin could finally leave the library, they had discussed the path through the woods for what seemed like years before they finally decided Balin was right and they would press straight through the woods, Dwalin rubbed a hand over the back of his neck before Thorin called after him, Dwalin groaned and turned to face his crownless king.

“What!?” Dwalin snapped.

Thorin put his hands up in a sign of peace.

“Haven’t got your rocks off yet then?” Thorin smirked.

“If you let me go to my room I might be able too.” Dwalin growled.

Thorin gave him a knowing look; Dwalin rolled his eyes and marched towards his room.

“Remember we travel at first light! Don’t stay up too late!” Thorin called after him.

Dwalin ignored Thorin’s calls and marched straight into his bedroom before slamming the door behind him.

He turned and what a sight he was met with.

Ori was cuddled up in the centre of his bed with his head rested on Dwalin’s pillow, his knees were tucked up under his elbows and his small mitted hands were wrapped around his journals, Dwalin pulled of his cloak and rested it on an old wooden chair, he kneeled on the bed and crawled across until he was hovering over Ori’s small body, Ori scrunched up his face and stirred slightly and Dwalin thought it was the sweetest thing he had ever see, he leaned down and pecked Ori’s cheek and ran a hand through the boy’s soft hair.

Ori turned onto his back and his brown eyes opened sleepily, he smiled slightly when he saw Dwalin and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s shoulders.

“Hello.” Ori mumbled.

“Evening.” Dwalin replied kissing Ori’s forehead.

“I tried waiting for you but I was just so tired, sorry.” Ori said as he rubbed his eye with his small fist and yawned. Dwalin shook his head and kissed Ori’s cheek.

“Don’t apologise Ori.” Dwalin whispered against the shell of his ear. “Don’t ever apologise.”

Ori shivered and pulled Dwalin against him, Dwalin chuckled and gently kissed at Ori’s cheeks and neck, Ori sighed and tried pulling Dwalin closer.

“I should take you back to your brothers.” Dwalin whispered.

Ori sighed loudly and tried biting at Dwalin’s ear.

“I don’t want to.” He whispered against Dwalin’s ear.

Dwalin felt something in his chest clench and kissed Ori as gently as he could to shush him.

“I know, but you need to.” Dwalin said.

Ori nodded and his eyes started drifting closed again, Dwalin kissed his fluttering eyelids and Ori was soon back in a deep sleep.

“Goodnight Ori.” Dwalin whispered.

Dwalin smiled and got off the bed before scooping Ori into his arms and walking to the door; Dwalin gently twisted the handle open and looked both ways before walking into the hallway.

\----

Dwalin soon arrived at Ori’s door and nudged it open with his foot only to be stopped by a dwarf resting on the other side.

Dwalin looked around the door and saw a star haired dwarf resting on the floor, Dwalin frowned and sneaked inside the room, Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and cuddled closer, Dwalin smiled and stepped over Nori before continuing towards the bed, He gently dropped Ori onto the bed, Dwalin gave him a kiss on the cheek before he moved to the door, he stepped over the sleeping on the dwarf and looked back to Ori before walking out the door and towards his own room.

Dwalin settled quickly and was soon deep in sleep, he had a sweet dream that night but not as sweet as the one who was in it, Ori.


	22. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves wander into Mirkwood.

Dwalin woke up the next day to what sounded like a hundred Oliphant’s at his door, He groaned and pulled his sleep stiff muscles up and across the room, he turned the knob and found a tired looking Thorin at his door.

“I need your help.” Thorin whispered, obviously everyone else was still asleep.

 “What for?” Dwalin grumbled leaning against the door.

“I need you to collet everyone’s packs and bring them to the dining hall.” Thorin said swiftly.

“Why?” Dwalin groaned.

“Because we are going into Mirkwood today and we need supplies.” Thorin replied sternly.

Dwalin rubbed a hand over his face before nodding in agreement, Thorin turned and marched down the end of the hallway Dwalin gave him a rude hand gesture before turning into his room and pulling his undershirt on, he fixed his bed sheets (well they looked better than what they did before) and walked out of his room, he walked swiftly down the hallway ducking into the other dwarves rooms and pulling out their packs, he walked into Gandalf’s room to see that the old wizard was gone or had not yet returned.

Dwalin swung the packs over his shoulders and continued his walk down the hallway to the final room, Dwalin pulled the packs tighter onto the shoulders as he reached the ‘Ri brothers room, He turned the knob slowly and pushed it open only to be met with a half-dressed Ori.

Ori had his back to the door because he was leaning on a wooden chest and tying his boot, Dwalin could finally see how thin and tiny the boy was and how little muscle he had, by aule why was the boy even here? And why did he only have a knitted cardigan? He was so small, Ori’s was so thin you could see the little bumps of his spine under his soft and pale skin, Dwalin thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was suddenly marching towards the scribe, spinning him around and pressing fevered kisses to his lips.

“Dwalin,” Ori gasped. “What-w-”

“Ori.” Dwalin breathed as he pulled his scribe closer and kissed down his neck and chest, Ori gasped and bought Dwalin’s lips to his and depend the kiss as he pulled on Dwalin’s long braids.

Ori suddenly stopped and started to push Dwalin away, Dwalin reluctantly pulled away.

“You have to go.” Ori whispered. “Nori is in the bathroom and Dori will be back any moment.”

Dwalin nodded and pressed a kiss to Ori’s cheek before bending down and picking up the packs, Ori pulled on a large shirt that was obviously Nori’s and knelt down to help collect the packs but he stopped when the bathroom door suddenly swung open.

“Ori, I heard you talking-” Nori stated as he rubbed a towel on his wet hair but he stopped when he saw Dwalin and his brother knelt on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Nori growled flipping a knife out of his wrist guard.

Dwalin and Ori jumped up, Ori stepped in front of Nori before he tried to pounce on Dwalin.

“It- I was just talking to Mister Dwalin, he came to get our packs.” Ori said with an innocent smile, Aule if Nori only knew what Dwalin was doing with that innocent boy and his mouth no more than two minutes ago, there would be nothing left of Dwalin well nothing for the company to find anyway.

Nori gave Dwalin a deadly glare before he turned back to his baby brother.

“Go get ready.” Nori said nodding his head towards the bathroom.

Ori nodded and moved towards the bathroom leaving his Dwalin and his brother in silence.

“Well here are the packs.” Nori said throwing three small packs at Dwalin’s ankles. “Now leave.”

Dwalin growled and picked up the packs before throwing them over his shoulder and leaving the room.

He moved quickly down the hallway and was careful not to wake the sleeping company and he was soon inside the dining hall where Thorin and his brother were examining the map, He laid the packs down on the floor and sighed as he sat at the other end of the table, he didn’t notice the two dwarves concerned looks not until Thorin left and his brother was sat opposite him.

“Dwalin?” Balin asked.

Dwalin hummed but didn’t look at his brother.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Dwalin grumbled.

“What is the matter?” Balin sighed.

 “I- I went to get the packs from the ‘Ri room and Ori was getting dressed and-” Dwalin started but Balin interrupted.

“Oh brother, Can you not control yourself?” Balin asked.

“No! I didn’t! I didn’t do anything to him!” Dwalin snapped. “But aule I wanted to."

Balin patted his brother’s shoulder and gently knocked their foreheads together.

“It’s fine brother.” Balin reassured before leaving him at the table and picking up the packs.

\----

Soon the rest of the company was awake and eating in the dining hall, the atmosphere turned tense as the ‘Ri brothers entered, Bilbo served the dwarves and took a seat next to Thorin, Gandalf had returned during the early hours of the morning and was now sat at the end of the table drinking some red wine and smoking his pipe, Ori was sat between his brothers and looking down at his food and Dwalin was meeting the deadly glares Nori was giving him.

“We move out now.” Thorin’s voice cut through the tenseness. “Gather your packs.”

The dwarves nodded and moved from the table to their packs, Dwalin looked for Ori in the crowed of dwarves and saw that the scribe was still sandwiched between his brothers, Dwalin growled and threw his pack over his shoulder, Balin moved to his side and laid a hand on his arm, Dwalin looked at his older brother and followed him to the front of the line with Thorin, Gandalf and the princes.

\----

“Let’s face it Thorin, we are lost.” Balin said taking the map from his hands.

“We are not.” Thorin pouted.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and looked to the back of the line of dwarves and saw that Ori was still wedged between his brothers, Ori looked so sweet when he was mixed with the rest of the company, he looked so small and soft compared to the rest of the rough dwarves and that’s why Dwalin loved him.

 “This is what we have to do.” Balin said taking the map. “We have to split into groups, Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo, Gandalf you are with me, Fili, Kili you go with Bofur, Bombur and Bifur and Nori, Dori Ori you can go with Gloin and Oin.”

Dwalin worried slightly at the low warrior count on Ori’s side but he couldn’t voice his concerns from the fear of being beaten to death by Dori and Nori and left in a ditch, it was one thing to corrupt their youngest but question their protectiveness over him was just inviting their wrath.

The groups nodded and split into their separate directions.

\----

Dwalin and his group moved quickly through the wood, the darkness seemed to go on forever and they could no longer see the other groups.

“We.are.lost.” Thorin finally admitted.

Dwalin groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, if Thorin wasn’t his king (and friend) he would have whacked him one.

Instead he marched away from the group and let loose on a tree, he punched it hard repeatedly and tried to work off his frustration.

“For goodness sake Dwalin,” He heard his brother mutter behind him, But Dwalin was long gone.

Dwalin cracked some of the bark and the tree started to move, Dwalin grew wide eyed and lunged back as a large branch hand grabbed him, Dwalin yelled and grabbed his axes but the trees second hand grabbed them and threw them to the floor.

“Excuse me sir, what do you think you are doing?” The tree asked.

Dwalin was silent and looked at the tree; did it just talk to him?

“Are your ears weak? Why were you attacking my rear end?” The tree asked again.

“Oh Treebeard let the funny creature go.” Said another tree.

I’m the funny creature!? Dwalin thought sarcastically.

“No, this is the same creature that made me spill my sap!” Another tree roared.

“Quiet down Bregalad.” Another tree snapped. “And leave the thing alone Treebeard.”

“No, he has not yet answered my question.” Treebeard grumbled. “Why do you attack us?”

“I-I’m sorry, I-it’s a sort of stress relief.” Dwalin stuttered.

“Well, if I get stressed I smoke a bit of ol’ toby not lash out at the nearest thing.” The old tree grumbled.

“Sorry,” Dwalin said again.

“Treebeard!” He heard Gandalf’s voice call.

The tree looked down at the wizard and a smile spread across his wooden features.

“Gandalf! Do my old eyes deceive me?” The tree chuckled.

“No my good man, I am here.” Gandalf said with a smile. “Now could you please release my friend?”

Treebeard dropped Dwalin to the floor and he landed in a pile of dirt, Thorin ran to his side and helped him up, the rest of the company appeared and gawped at the tree.

Dwalin got up from the ground and dusted the dirt from his leather armour before he looked back at the rest of the company and looked at a concerned Ori.

Gandalf stood before the tree and took of his hat.

“My dear friend, could you show us the way through this forest.” Gandalf asked.

Treebeard turned and the dwarves followed his gaze to the group of trees, the trees gathered together and began discussing in hushed tones, Gandalf sighed and turned to the company.

“This might take some time.” Gandalf huffed.

“We don’t have time!” Thorin growled.

Dwalin moved back to the safety of the dwarves and stood next to Ori with Nori’s and Dori’s deadly glare ripping through him.

The trees continued there long discussion until they heard a faint hiss, they froze and Treebeard turned to Gandalf.

“The spiders approach, run my friend, run.” Treebeard said softly before freezing and closing his eyes.

Gandalf grew wide eyed before he turned back to the company.

“Stand together! Quickly!” He yelled putting his hat back on and joining the group.

The dwarves huddled together quickly and clung onto each other, Dwalin grabbed Ori’s hand and held it tightly, he leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Stay close.” He whispered quickly. “Hold onto my cloak.”

Ori wrapped his hands into Dwalin’s cloak, his grip tightened as the dwarves heard a faint hissing sound.

The dwarves looked around and Thorin looked panicked when he saw that the hobbit was gone.

Gandalf’s staff lit into a blue light and they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of red orbs, the hissing continued and a large black creature lunged towards them.

“Fight!” Gandalf yelled stabbing the creature with his staff.

Thorin took his sword out and called to the rest of the company who were quick to follow, the spiders moved quickly and spat an oozy green liquid over the dwarves.

Dwalin handed Ori his war hammer and swung his axe at a fast approaching spider, Ori heard a hiss and a spider scuttled towards Dwalin, Ori ran forward and smashed the spider under the hammer; Dwalin looked back at the brave scribe and smiled but neither dwarf noticed the spider crawling behind Ori, the spider jumped onto Ori’s back and Dwalin ran forward but the spider was already shooting the green ooze into Ori’s shoulder, Ori screamed and Dwalin smacked the spider with his axe.

Ori fell forward into Dwalin’s arms and Dwalin laid him on the hard ground.

“Dwalin?” Ori said weakly.

Dwalin held Ori to his chest as the other dwarves fell to the ground and the spiders surrounded them, Dwalin felt a sudden stabbing pain in his arm and looked down to see a spider biting hard into him, he felt dizzy and his head felt like it would fall off, he stabbed the spider with his knife and the spider released him, he looked around at the still dwarves that were luckily still breathing before he looked down at the small dwarf in his arms.

“Ori.” He breathed and caressed his cheek before he let his eyes fall shut and fell to the floor next to his scribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly. Ents!!


	23. Spiders and "Sleeping."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves escape the spiders only to be caught again by the elves.

Dwalin moaned as he woke, his legs hurt and his arm ached, he opened his bleary eyes and scanned the area around him, all he could see was white, there were no dwarves or wizard or Ori. Only white.

He shuffled inside the white cocoon until he could grasp his knife that was hid in his armour, he pulled it from its seal and gently cut himself out of the silky webbing, Dwalin fell forward out of the web and onto the cold floor, he clutched onto his arm and winced as he pulled a strip of cloth from his undershirt and wrapped it around his wounded arm.

Dwalin’s ears perked up when he heard shuffling coming from behind him, he jumped up and grabbed his axe and swung round only to be met with the sight of a startled hobbit.

“Bilbo!-” He snapped but Bilbo shushed him.

“We have to move quickly, follow me.” Bilbo whispered.

Dwalin only nodded, Bilbo smiled and ran off behind him, Dwalin followed and was met with the sight of silky cocoons spread across a dark area of dirt, Dwalin moved quickly with Bilbo and started ripping cocoons open, Thorin had the biggest cocoon that was hung from a branch next to his nephews, Dwalin  cut them down and let them rip the shells open themselves as he moved to the next dwarves, Bombur fell from his cocoon with a large crash and is swiftly followed by Bifur and Bofur who are both swearing in Khuzdul, Bilbo cut loose Balin and Gloin, Thorin rounded up the found dwarves and decided to lead them into the forest, the group marched off to the west and Dwalin, Bilbo and Gloin were left to find the rest of the dwarves.

Dwalin ripped through the cocoons in search of his scribe (and his brothers too, he supposed.)  But all the cocoons were empty or contained the corpses of large flies, Dwalin growled and ripped open another cocoon, to find Oin laid there he called Gloin over and helped the elder dwarf out of the silk web, Bilbo was tearing the webs open with Dwalin and they soon found  the two ‘Ri brothers.

Dori and Nori were in hysterics about losing their youngest but Bilbo reassured them and led them to the company, leaving Dwalin, Gloin and Oin to search, Dwalin was in full search mode now and was ripping through every web he could find until he found a pale and still sleeping Ori, Dwalin called Oin over and lifted Ori out of the webbing, Ori’s lips and face were pale and his head hung loosely over Dwalin’s arm, Dwalin rested him on the hard ground and waited for Oin to examine him.

“His body has not got rid of the toxins; He’s too young and small.” Oin said as he fumbled through his medicine bag. “Give him this.”

Oin handed Dwalin a clear glass bottle with a gooey blue liquid, Dwalin looked at it suspiciously.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

Oin nodded and pulled the lid off the bottle.

“Support his head and I’ll pour it.” Oin said.

Dwalin moved Ori’s body and shifted his head so it was resting on Dwalin’s lap, Oin dipped his finger in the medicine and sniffed it before pouring half of it into Ori’s mouth, Ori gurgled around the blue liquid before Dwalin shifted his head slightly which made Ori swallow it.

Ori’s eyes shot open and he coughed loudly, Dwalin lifted him in a sitting position and held him to his chest.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Ori asked weakly.

Dwalin laughed and held him closer, Ori whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s torso, their embrace was cut short when a mob of hisses started, Dwalin jumped up and pulled Ori with him.

Ori wobbled and his head rolled a bit.

“Dwalin! Keep him supported.” Oin snapped.

Dwalin threw an arm around Ori and Ori wrapped one around Dwalin’s shoulders.

The hisses grew stronger and the dwarves started to run, they saw the hobbit walking back up the path to the nest, the running dwarves spun him around.

“Where are the others?” Gloin asked as they ran.

“This way.” Bilbo said taking a sharp turn.

The dwarves quickly followed and they soon arrived at a campsite where the dwarves were sat tightly around a fire.

“Ori!” Dori and Nori yelled running to their youngest.

Ori let go of Dwalin’s shoulders and he was encased in a sandwich hug, Ori giggled as his brothers hugged him tightly.

Dori checked Ori over and Nori stood by like a bodyguard and sent Dwalin a harsh glare, Dwalin ignored the glare and sat by his brother, Balin threw an arm over his shoulder in comfort but Dwalin just shrugged it off.

\----

Bofur picked up his flute and played a sad song as the last of the fire burned out, as the light went out there was a sudden rustle coming from the bushes, The dwarves clustered together, and picked up there weapons only to see the grey wizard pop out of the bushes, the dwarves breathed a sigh of relief.

“I need you to come quickly! Thorin, Fili, Nori, Bofur and Balin come now, the rest of you stay here.” Gandalf said quickly before moving swiftly back into the brush.

The selected dwarves followed and left the other dwarves (and hobbit) alone in the dark wood.

\----

Ori couldn’t sleep without his star haired brother nearby, what was taking him so long? Where did that silly old wizard take him? He wondered as he tossed around, he heard a slight hissing sound and he shot up on his mat and looked over at a deeply sleeping Dori, he scanned the rest of the camp and was met with the concerned gaze of Dwalin.

“Are you alright, Ori?” Dwalin asked as he rested his pipe at his side, Ori crawled over to him and snuggled up to his chest; Dwalin pulled a blanket over them and rested his chin on top of Ori’s head.

“No, I miss Nori and I have an odd feeling.” Ori said as he nuzzled closer to Dwalin’s chest.

“Odd feeling? About what?” Dwalin asked as he ran his hand through Ori’s soft hair.

“I don’t know, I just feel like I’m being watched.” Ori said trying to stay alert.

“It’s fine Ori, I have the same feeling, the air is foul and I’m pretty sure those trees are walking.” He said gesturing to some swaying trees.

Ori looked at the trees before snuggling closer to Dwalin.

“Still worried about Treebeard are we?” Ori asked resting his hand on Dwalin’s thigh.

Dwalin scoffed.

“No, I could have taken on that old piece of bark easily.” Dwalin said flexing his chest.

Ori giggled and twirled Dwalin’s long dark hair between his fingers.

“I’m sure you could.” Ori said rolling his eyes.

Dwalin chuckled.

“Don’t think me weak Ori; I could have taken that piece of moss with my hands tied behind my back.” Dwalin growled.

Ori laughed and kissed Dwalin gently on the cheek.

“Never said you couldn’t.” Ori said with a cheeky smile.

Dwalin smiled before standing with Ori still clinging to his neck, Ori squeaked in shock and Dwalin’s hands steadied him.

“W-what are you doing?” Ori asked.

“We have one more weapon to train with.” Dwalin said pulling his hands away from Ori’s hips and to his pack that he was using as a pillow.

He pulled out a large bow and a pack of arrows.

“Bow and arrows? That’s my last weapon?” Ori said looking confused. “Bit-elfish isn’t it?”

“No, all great warriors need to know the three most powerful weapons. Swords, axes and arrows.” Dwalin said passing Ori the large bow. “Besides, this is much better than an elfish bow.”

Ori smiled and held the large wooden bow in his hand, it was balanced on the ends with thin layers of mithril and the dark oak that made the bow was carved in ancient runes and battle prayers, Ori ran his mitted fingers over the text but stopped when he didn’t understand the text.

“What does this mean?” Ori asked pointing to the middle section of the bow.

Dwalin checked that the tree wasn’t alive before pinning a target to on it and turned back to Ori.

“What?” Dwalin asked.

Ori pointed to the text again and Dwalin examined it with a smirk.

“It is the love sign.” Dwalin said running his hand over the smooth wood.

Ori looked at him in confusion before Dwalin explained more.

“Before you go into battle you get your loved ones to carve into your weapons, for good luck, I’m not superstitious but Balin is so he signed it.” Dwalin said pointing to a rough name in Khuzdul. “And my ma’” he rubbed another part of the text before handing Ori back the bow.

Ori looked at Dwalin who was now busying himself with setting up the target; Ori ran his hand over the text before lining an arrow up in the string and pulling it a bit.

 Dwalin turned back to see the small scribe struggling to pull back the string he shook his head with a small smile and made his way back to the scribe.

“Ori, like this.” Dwalin said lifting Ori’s arms with his hands as he stood behind him, Dwalin whispered words of encouragement into his ear and watched as Ori let go of the string and fired the arrow, the arrow fell short and landed in a pile of dirt, Ori sighed and lowered the bow.

“Now none of that try again.” Dwalin said putting another arrow into the string.

Ori stood in the same position and raised his arms; Dwalin encased Ori’s wrists with his hands and helped the weak scribe pull the string back.

Ori fired the arrow again, it hit the tree but landed lower that the bright red target, Ori huffed and Dwalin put another arrow into the string.

“Come on Ori.” Dwalin breathed placing his hands on Ori’s hips and kissing his ear. “Just breathe deeply and relax.”

Ori closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he raised his bow and shot the arrow, the arrow twirled through the air and stabbed the target.

“Brilliant.” Dwalin said. “Another.”

Ori picked an arrow from the floor and fired it at the target, again and again.

“I can do it!” Ori said delighted.

Dwalin kissed his neck and smiled.

“I knew you could.”

Ori turned in Dwalin’s arms and Dwalin leaned forward to press soft kisses to Ori’s face and neck, Ori dropped his bow and turned Dwalin’s head so he could pepper kisses onto his lips as he ran his fingers through Dwalin’s thick hair and kissed him deeply, Dwalin growled and pulled him closer.

Eventually Dwalin broke the kiss to breath and moved to Ori’s neck.

“Oh aule,” He mumbled as he pressed kisses over Ori’s neck. “Ori, I love you.”

Ori gasped and pulled away, Dwalin looked at him in confusion before he realised what he just said, he opened his mouth to try to take back his own words but Ori caught his lips in his own.

“Oh Dwalin, I love you too,” Ori whispered against his lips. “So much.”

“Well, isn’t that just sweet?” a cool voice said.

Dwalin jumped away from Ori and on instinct tucked the small scribe behind his back, they were surrounded by elves with small bows and sharp flint arrows, Dwalin growled at them and pulled his sword from his belt.

“Ori! Ori where are you!” He heard Dori’s pitchy voice call. “What have you done to my brother!”

“Dori!” Ori called and tried to run through a gap as the rest of the dwarves came flooding through with elf guards behind them.

The elves reacted instantly and grabbed the scribe before putting a blade to his neck, Dori shouted and Dwalin growled at them.

“Let. Him. Go. Or die you moss munching, tree shaggers.”  Dwalin snapped.

The rest of the dwarves grabbed their weapons and the elves held Ori tighter, Ori whimpered softly and Dwalin felt his heart pound against his chest.

“Lay down arms and we’ll release him.” The elf holding him said gracefully.

The company threw down their weapons without hesitation and Ori was released, the crying dwarf ran straight past Dwalin and into Dori’s arms, Dori hushed him and whispered sweet comforts into his ear, Dwalin continued his glaring competition with the elves before they closed in around them and put them all in chains.

“We need to take them back to the palace,” A soft voice said. “My father will want to see them.”

“Chain them to the others.” Another high pitched voice said.

The dwarves were dragged through the dark woods until they were in front of a large carved palace with the rest of the company, well the rest of the company minus a grey wizard and a hobbit who had seemed to have vanished.

Nori moved to his brothers sides and wrapped his arms around a red eyed Ori.

“What happened!?” Nori demanded.

“Just had a little run in with the elves, he’s fine.” Dori reassured.

Nori gave Ori a tight squeezed before he was handcuffed and hooked to the long chain, the elves pulled the end where Thorin was giving them all the durin death glare, he moved slightly and started walking into the antler filled hall.

“So long it has been since Thorin Oakensheild has travelled east, one must ask, why?” The elven king said reclining on his large antlered throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks? Comments? (The elven king will be appearing in the next couple chapters...beware the sass!)


	24. The Elvenking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves get thrown into the cells.

“My company and I were lost in that damn forest of yours.” Thorin growled.

“No-one asked you to enter.” The elven king said rolling his eyes.

“We were starving! Another member of the company found some food for us to eat, until your little minions grabbed us.” Thorin said shaking his shackles.

“And where is this... other member?”  The king said picking at his pristine nails.

“I don’t know.” Thorin snapped.

“Well that is very useful.” The elven king said standing up from his throne. “For those of you peasants who don’t know who I am-I am King Thranduil, ruler of the great Mirkwood.”

The dwarves snickered.

“We know who you are, tree shagger.” Kili said with a mocking grin.

Thranduil stood taller and looked down on the dwarf.

“What was that sorry? I couldn’t hear you from down there, o’ beardless one.” He said with a smirk.

Fili almost pounced at the oversized blond but the chain was restricting him.

Thranduil flicked his long locks over his shoulder and looked over the dwarves again before setting his eyes on Ori.

“Well, you’re even less bearded then the princeling, aren’t you?” Thranduil said taking a step towards Ori.

Ori made a slight squeak as the elf bent down and stared at him, which made Dwalin growl.

“Oh how sweet, the big guard protecting the runt of the litter.” The king said snickering.

“Say that to me face you pointy eared pansy!” Dwalin said spitting at the kings shoes.

The elven king looked at the tattooed dwarf with disgust in his eyes before wiping his shoes on the cold wooden floor.

“I’ll overlook the spitting.” He snapped as he walked back toward his throne. “If you tell me what your quest is?”

The dwarves were silent as they looked down at the floor.

“Not very useful you dwarves, are you?” He snickered before gesturing to his guards. “Take them to the cells.”

The elves grabbed the chain and pulled the protesting and fighting dwarves, Dwalin pulled against the chain and dug his heels into the wooden floor, this made the elves frown and pulled him forward with a sharp tug of the chains.

The dwarves were pulled deep into the caverns of the palace, deep into the dark cold heart; the elves unchained Thorin and pushed him into a dark cell before leading the rest of the dwarves down a narrow passage and into a hallway of cells.

Dwalin was unchained and pushed into the end cell, he growled at the elves before Ori was pushed in with him, Dwalin caught him and held him closely at his chest at the memory of what Thorin had said when they were on their way to Beorns.

The elves snickered at him and Dwalin bared his teeth as he pulled Ori closer, Ori hid his face in his chest and avoided the stares from the elves, the elves gave Dwalin a cold smile before walking out of the hall leaving ten aggravated and yelling dwarves.

Dwalin waited for the click of the lock before looking down at Ori.

“You alright?” He asked brushing Ori’s hair between his fingers.

Ori nodded and smiled slightly at Dwalin before a voice cut through the air.

“Alright,” Balin’s voice said from a distant cell. “Now who is here, Dwalin?”

“Aye, I’m here.” Dwalin replied as Ori stroked his strong bicep.

“Bofur, Bifur, Bombur?”

“We’re down ‘ere!” Bofur’s voice called.

“Gloin, Oin?”

“We’re here.” Gloin growled.

“What did he say?” Oin asked.

“Fili, Kili?”

They room fell silent.

“Where are the princes?” Balin commanded.

“I saw the elves put them in a cell next to Thorin.” Another voice said.

Balin sighed.

“Dori, Nori, Ori?”

“Me and Nori are here, but where’s Ori?” Dori said in a panicked voice.

Ori let go of Dwalin and moved to the steel bars.

“I’m here Dori!” He called down the hall.

“Ori! Oh thank aule!” Dori said relieved.

“Ori!” Nori said happily but then his tone changed. “Ori. Who is in the cell with you?”

Ori looked down in silence before giving Dwalin a pleading look.

“I’m here.” Dwalin said taking a step closer to the bars.

“Dwalin!” Nori and Dori yelled in unison.

“If you lay one finger on him, I swear I will cut them _all_ off!” Nori threatened rattling the bars of his cell.

“Nori!” Ori yelled at his brother through the bars.

Dwalin sighed and walked to the back of the cell.

“And stay away from him! Stay on opposite sides of the cells! Do you hear me, Fundin!?” Dori yelled as the bar rattling continued.

Dwalin growled a yes in reply.

“Dori for goodness sake!” Ori yelled back.

The ‘Ri brothers went silent and a tense atmosphere filled the room. If they ever got out of here he would tell Ori’s brother exactly what he thought of them, but for now it was probably best to follow their wishes, Dwalin thought with a frown.

\----

“I would choose you.” Ori said quietly.

Dwalin looked over at Ori from his side of the cell that had been assigned to him by Ori’s eldest brother. The night had rolled around quickly and all that could be seen out of the bar windows were darkness and a deep fog that had settled over the forest, the only thing that could be heard in the small hall were the soft snores of the dwarves and the very loud ones from Bombur.

“What do you mean?” Dwalin asked cracking his back.

“If my brothers made me choose between them and you, I would choose you.”  Ori said again.

Dwalin shook his head and crawled a little closer to where Ori was sat.

“I wouldn’t want you to choose between us.” Dwalin said softly.

“But what if I had to?” Ori said weakly.

Dwalin sighed and moved his hand towards Ori before he remembered his brother’s stern words and pulled back.

“Then you will choose them.” Dwalin replied. “Even if I couldn’t keep you safe I know they could, for as long as they lived.”

“I don’t want to stay safe, if it means being away from you.” Ori said quickly before closing the gap between them, he pressed his lips against Dwalin’s quickly and pushed on his shoulders until Dwalin was laid on the floor.

Dwalin groaned and broke the kiss.

“Stop, Ori. I said I wouldn’t touch you.” Dwalin said with a gravelly voice.

“Well, I didn’t say anything.” Ori whispered as he pressed his lips back against Dwalin’s.

Dwalin growled and gave Ori’s bottom lip a quick nip before flipping him over so he was underneath Dwalin, Ori laughed slightly and started fiddling with Dwalin’s shirt strings.

“Ori,” Dwalin said giving him a stern look and holding his writs in one large hand.

“Fine.” Ori pouted pushing against Dwalin’s chest.

“Ori,” Dwalin asked. “W-would you let me court you?”

“Yes, yes of course.” Ori replied quietly.

“You know the first step then?” Dwalin said.

“Yes..” Ori said unsure.

“Do you?” Dwalin asked chuckling.

“No.” Ori replied with another pout.

Dwalin smirked and kissed the pout off the young scribe’s lips before pulling a bead from his own hair.

“First, you have to accept my bead, to show that you are now bonded to me.” Dwalin said holding a small silver bead in his hand. “Will you?”

“Only if you wear mine.” Ori replied with a grin.

Dwalin nodded and began braiding his bead into Ori’s short copper locks; he tucked it behind the scribe’s ear to keep it away from his brothers prying eyes and Ori untangled a bead from his hair before attaching it to Dwalin’s long strands of hair. He flicked his bead and pressed a quick kiss to Ori’s lips before getting on his knees and pulling the small scribe up with him.

“What’s the next step?” Ori asked curiously.

“Now I have to seek the approval of your brothers.”  Dwalin said looking slightly worried. “They’re the ones who can either make or break the bond, and I’m pretty sure I know what their reactions are going to be.”

Ori cupped his large cheek and looked at him reassuringly.

“I will not break _our_ bond just because my brothers might not approve.” Ori said with a slight smile.

“But then who would give you away to me?” Dwalin asked.

Ori shrugged.

“I must admit, I always wanted my brothers to be there to give me away.” Ori said sadly. “But it’s fine we can-”

“No. I will get their approval.” Dwalin said placing a finger to Ori’s lips. “I promise you lad.”

 Ori smiled and removed Dwalin’s finger from his lips before holding the large hand in his and blocked everything else that was happening around them until the heard a faint hiss.

Dwalin looked to the cell door before getting up and signalling for Ori to stay back, he looked down the ends of the hallway before a hobbit magically appeared in front of him.

Dwalin jumped back and landed on the hard stone floor.

“Bilbo!” He snapped and Ori jumped up towards him.

“Bilbo!” Ori said as he tried hugging the hobbit through the bars.

“How did the guards not find you?” Ori whispered.

Bilbo flashed him a sparkly ring before slipping it on his finger and disappearing again.

“That’s amazing.” Ori said in awe as Bilbo reappeared.

“Why thank you Ori.” Bilbo said with a friendly smile. “Do either of you know where Thorin is?”

Dwalin stood up and dusted of his armour before answering Bilbo’s question.

“He was taken to a deep cell, in the very heart of this pointy eared pricks palace.” Dwalin said as he rested his hand on Ori’s hip.

Bilbo frowned slightly.

“How on middle-earth did he get himself down there?” Bilbo asked.

“By us all being dicks, as usual.” Dwalin replied vaguely.

“That’s hardly shocking.” Bilbo mumbled just loud enough for Ori to hear, this made the scribe giggle and Dwalin roll his eyes. “Nice beads by the way.”

Dwalin froze and gave the hobbit a hard glare.

“How long have you been watching?” Dwalin demanded.

“Long enough.” Bilbo said with a smirk. “Never had you down as the romantic type, Dwalin.”

Dwalin reached out of the cell and grabbed the hobbit by the front of his shirt.

“Breath a word of this to anyone and not even that ring could hide you from me.” Dwalin growled.

Bilbo squeaked and nodded quickly before Dwalin let go and Ori scolded him.

“Well, I’d love to disrupt this little domestic but I have a hard headed king to find.” Bilbo said as he started slowly walking down the hall.

“You will find him?” Dwalin asked in a stern tone.

“I’ll try my best.” Bilbo said giving him a mock salute which made Ori laugh.

Bilbo winked before slipping the ring back on a disappearing into the night.

Dwalin shook his head and pulled Ori gently back to the end of the cell, he sat down against the wall (on Ori’s side of the small room) and pulled the small scribe with him, Ori followed and snuggled up to his side before pulling a rag of the floor and wrapping it around them both, Dwalin slid most of his blanket off and wrapped it around Ori, the boy was so small and would certainly freeze.

Ori rested his head on Dwalin’s shoulder and snuggled even closer to him, Dwalin felt something in his stomach flutter that was certainly a feeling he was not used to having.

“Ori,” He whispered.

Ori hummed quietly in reply as he started drifting off into sleep.

“When we return to Erebor, I promise I will shower you in all the riches you desire.” Dwalin whispered into Ori’s soft hair. “You and your family will want for nothing.”

Ori looked up at him with deep brown eyes.

“Really?” Ori asked.

“Really.” Dwalin replied. “I’ll even look out for you pain in the arse brothers.”

Ori giggled and pressed a long kiss to Dwalin’s lips before laying his head in Dwalin’s lap, Dwalin looked wide eyed at Ori and shifted uncomfortably as he tried to move Ori’s now sleep heavy head away from his- delicate area.

He pulled his large cloak from his shoulders and folded it before lifting Ori’s head and placing it back in his lap with the folded cloak underneath, Ori stirred and sniffed slightly in his sleep and rested his small hand of Dwalin’s thigh. Dwalin tensed before he looked down at the sleeping dwarf with fond eyes, Dwalin continued to look and stroked the dwarf’s hair before the night’s sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks? Commets? Questions?


	25. In the cells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori being lovely and Nori and Dori being dicks.

Dwalin woke up the next morning with a warm block against his chest; he blearily opened his eyes and looked down at the small scribe curled up against his chest. Ori had one mitted hand tucked under his heavy head while the other hand had weaved its way up Dwalin’s firm chest, his knees were tucked underneath him and was breathing softly with a small smile on his lips, Dwalin smiled and looked at the tiny dwarf in awe before he ruffled his gingery hair and held his bead between his fingers.

Ori stirred slightly and rubbed his nose with the back of his mitted hand, Dwalin smiled and lightly kissed his small nose, before kissing his forehead, cheeks and slowly down to his lips, Ori woke up slightly and pressed his lips softly against Dwalin’s before wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s broad shoulders and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Dwalin smiled against his lips and steadily flipped them over so Ori was beneath him and kissed down his jaw and neck, Ori whimpered slightly and pulled Dwalin closer as his nails dragged down Dwalin’s back, Dwalin growled and began untying Ori’s small shirt before remembering Dori’s stern words and pulled back, Dwalin sat up and straddled Ori’s hips and looked down at the small dwarf with sorry eyes.

“What?” Ori asked trying to undo Dwalin’s baggy shirt.

Dwalin held his wrists in his large hand and rubbed small patterns over them.

“I can’t.” Dwalin mumbled.

Ori sighed.

“I know,” Ori said with a sad smile. “But could you just…. Kiss me?”

Dwalin smiled and pressed gentle kisses to Ori’s lips, Ori growled slightly and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and Dwalin grabbed the cloak that was underneath the scribe’s small body in an attempt to restrain himself.

“Ori...” Dwalin warned between fierce kisses.

Ori smiled slightly and began nipping down the warrior’s neck, Dwalin groaned and his knuckles turned white as he gripped harder onto the cloak.

“Oh Dwalin,” Ori sighed. “I love you, Love you so much.”

Dwalin took a deep breath.

“I love you too Ori.” Dwalin said kissing the sides of Ori’s neck. “That’s why I can’t continue.”

“Why not?” Ori whined.

“Because if your brothers find even a thumb print on you, they will cut off my delicates and keep it as a trophy.” Dwalin said with a serious look.

Ori laughed loudly and gripped his sides as he struggled to catch his breath, Dwalin grinned and kissed the scribes forehead. The hallway door suddenly swung open and a small group of elfish guards entered, Dwalin jumped off of Ori and crawled quickly to his side of the cell.

“So why does my father want one of the dwarves?” An elf asked with a concern.

“Legolas, just follow orders for a change.” A harsh sounding elf said. “Make yourself useful. Grab the runt.”

Dwalin grew wide eyed as the prince arrived outside his cell and unlocked it quickly before walking inside and grabbing a shaking Ori.

“Oi!” Nori’s voice shouted. “Leave him alone you blond haired bark eater!”

Dwalin growled and charged at the elf.

“Let. Him. Go.” Dwalin growled rolling up his sleeves.

The blond haired elf ignored him and pulled Ori to his feet, Ori squealed and tried running to Dwalin; who was now being held back by another large elf guard.

“Release him this instant!” Dori’s panicked voice yelled. “Or so help me-”

Dori got cut off when Ori cried out as he was handcuffed; Dwalin gave a fierce battle cry and ran forward only to be pushed back by a laughing elf.

“Ori!” He yelled as they slammed the cell door behind them and the small dwarf, Legolas turned to him and gave him a reassuring look.

“Don’t worry Master Dwarf.” He said softly. “I will watch over your friend.”

Dwalin growled and swung a fist at the elf.

Nori lunged forward and grabbed one of the guards walking past and growled as he slammed the elf against the door, the elf hit his head and fell to the floor, another set of guards ran forward and started stabbing at Nori through the bars of the cell, Nori dove back and stood beside his elder brother who was giving each guard a deadly look. More arguing followed before the elf guards left with a slam of the large door.

Dwalin continued to yell and threw himself repeatedly against the cell door.

“Alright Fundin!” Nori snapped. “No need to break the bars!”

“Your brother was just taken by a group of elves! And you are trying to tell me to relax!” Dwalin snapped back.

“There was nothing we could do!” Dori yelled back.

“Alright lad’s lets simmer down.” Bofur’s less cheerful voice called.

“Don’t tell me to simmer down!” Nori snapped. “That twat has been trying to get into my baby brothers trousers for weeks! And now he’s pretending he cares!”

“Nori!” Dori snapped at him “Goodness, try to be a little more subtle!”

“You know what Nori! You're wrong!” Dwalin yelled.

“Dwalin…” Balin said softly from his cell.

 “Oh Mahal! Don’t tell me!” Nori yelled back. “Dwalin Fundin has fallen madly in love with my baby brother?!”

“Definitely not!” Dori yelled.

“You’re probably under the delusion that Ori feels the same! Aren’t you?” Nori snapped.

“Shut your mouth thief!” Dwalin snapped back.

“Make me!” Nori growled.

Dwalin growled and paced sharply around the cell, not even Balin’s soft tone could stop him.

“Brother, you need to relax.” Balin said calmly.

“Yes Fundin, relax. Have a mug of ale, have a kip, get your rocks off over my baby brother’s innocence.” Nori said sarcastically.

Dwalin growled louder.

“Nori.” Balin snapped. “That is quite enough!”

Dwalin turned around and punched the wall of the cell and repeated the action until blood started pouring down his knuckles.

“Dwalin! Dwalin! That is enough!” Balin yelled.

“Alright ladies, calm down.” A soft voice said from down the hallway.

Dwalin stopped and looked down the hallway to see the hobbit strutting down the centre.

“Bilbo!” The dwarves called.

“Bilbo! Did you find Thorin?” Dwalin asked,

“I sure did.” Bilbo said tucking his ring into his pocket. “He’s alive and well, locked away in the dungeons.”

“And what of Fili and Kili?” Balin asked.

“Dungeons.” Bilbo replied. “Couldn’t be away from their uncle for too long.”

The dwarves chuckled and Dwalin looked down at his bleeding hand before he searched his pockets for a cloth, he pulled out a white handkerchief with a tiny embroidered ‘O’ in the corner and felt bile rise to his throat.

“Bilbo.” Dwalin whispered.

Bilbo edged his way nervously to the entrance of Dwalin’s cell and looked up at the large dwarf.

“Will you do me a favour?” Dwalin asked.

“Depends.” Bilbo replied.

“I need you to find Ori; he was dragged off by elves in that direction.” Dwalin said pointing his blood covered finger down the hallway.

“Alright.” Bilbo sighed.

“And try to find a way out.” Dwalin said quickly.

Bilbo nodded and slipped on his ring and suddenly disappeared from the warrior’s sight.

\----

Many hours passed and the light outside the window grew even darker and there was still no sign of Ori or Bilbo. Dwalin was sat in his cell rubbing his sore knuckles and glaring out of the cell door.

The night quickly approached and one by one the dwarves fell into deep sleep.

“Brother.” Balin’s soft voice sighed out in the darkness. “You must rest.”

Dwalin ignored his brother and focused on his bleeding knuckles; Balin sighed and turned over in his cell before falling asleep.

Dwalin fiddled with the handkerchief in his hands and looked out the window, the sky was pitch black and the stars were nowhere to be found and all Dwalin could think about was his little Ori being lost inside this large palace.

Dwalin growled and looked over to the ‘Ri brothers cell, Nori was nestled against the door of the cell and Dori was resting somewhere in the back, Dwalin hated them. Hated them both. How dare they talk about Dwalin taking Ori’s innocence like he was some sort of deranged beast! How dare they.

Dwalin’s thoughts turned angrier until the door of the hallway opened, Dwalin crawled quickly to the entrance of the cell and saw a small figure being led down the hall by a taller figure, Dwalin narrowed his eyes but smiled widely as he saw Ori’s pale skin shine in the moonlight.

The elf opened the cell and Ori ran inside and into Dwalin’s arms.

“I told you I would watch after him.” The elf said. “And I am an elf of my word.”

Dwalin nodded at Legolas before turning to a smiling Ori, the elf walked back down the hallway and left the embracing dwarves, Ori quickly pressed kisses to Dwalin’s lips and Dwalin grinned.

“I missed you.” Ori breathed.

“Missed you too.” Dwalin replied roughly. “Where have you been?”

“The elven king requested my journals; he wanted to see our quest and what we are up to.” Ori said as he snuggled up to Dwalin’s chest. “Don’t worry, I didn’t breathe a word…no matter how persistent he became.”

Dwalin felt his stomach drop and pulled Ori from his chest and examined the small scribe.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Dwalin growled as he looked over Ori’s pale skin.  “I swear if that tree shagger laid one finger on you, I will-”

Ori shushed Dwalin with a quick press of his lips against the warriors. Ori reached down and held Dwalin’s hands in his but broke the kiss and gasped as he felt the large gashes on Dwalin’s knuckles..

“Dwalin! What happened?” Ori said taking the handkerchief from Dwalin’s bloody hands.

“I- I just got a bit stressed.” Dwalin mumbled and winced as Ori wrapped the cloth tightly around his injured knuckles.

“Well stop.” Ori said kissing Dwalin knuckles.

Dwalin hummed in agreement and took Ori’s chin between his fingers and lifted the small scribes head up to meet Dwalin’s sorry eyes, before planting soft kisses to his lips, Ori whimpered and pulled Dwalin closer, Ori released Dwalin’s shoulders and kissed him softly once before he turned to his side and cuddled up on the cold rags in the corner of the cell hoping Dwalin would take the hint, Dwalin followed across the cell and tucked in behind Ori, he wrapped his arm tightly around the scribes small waist and nudged his face into his neck, Ori wrapped his small hand around Dwalin’s and stroked it gently.

“I love you.” Ori mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too Ori.” Dwalin mumbled against the scribes pale neck. “More than you could ever know.”

Ori hummed and fell quickly into deep sleep.

\----

Dwalin woke up later that night to the sound of someone hissing, Dwalin pulled Ori closer on instinct and wrapped his strong arm around his waist before looking back and seeing a small hobbit at the cell door.

Dwalin growled and stood up slowly but stopped as he saw Ori shiver, Dwalin quickly pulled his cloak from his shoulders and laid it over the small body and sighed in relief as the small scribe stopped shaking.

He walked slowly to the door and Bilbo started to talk.

“Good to see you got your love back.” Bilbo said with a small smile.

Dwalin frowned at the hobbit but nodded all the same.

“I found a way out.” Bilbo whispered.

“Where?” Dwalin asked.

“The balconies, there are lots of barrels that are thrown into the river, we have to-” Bilbo started.

“No.” Dwalin growled.

“You haven’t even heard the-”

“I’m not interested.” Dwalin snapped. “It’s too risky.”

“Dwalin, it’s the only way-” Bilbo said quickly.

“No.” Dwalin replied. “I am not risking the lives of the company.”

“Dwalin.” Bilbo said with a reassuring look. “He’ll be fine.”

Dwalin narrowed his eyes and looked back at a sleeping Ori letting his face soften, before he looked back at Bilbo.

“Fine.” Dwalin growled. “Tell me your plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long, I've been on holiday!


	26. Barrels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves escape.

Three days had passed since Bilbo had told Dwalin his plan and Dwalin didn’t like it, not one bit. He was worried. Deeply worried about the company’s lives and his little Ori’s life.

“Dwalin, just relax.” Ori said as Dwalin paced around the cell.

“I can’t.” Dwalin growled. “That little hobbit is a fool.”

“Dwalin.” Ori said getting up from the floor and wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s thick torso. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Dwalin stopped his pacing and wrapped his arms around Ori’s back in a tight embrace.

“I swear, if anything happens to you-” Dwalin growled but stopped when Ori pressed soft kisses to his lips.

“I’ll be alright.” Ori reassured “I’m not made of glass.”

“You’re not made of stone either.” Dwalin grumbled.

Ori grinned and pulled Dwalin down for a sweet kiss as he caressed the warriors jaw and held his beaten hand in his mitted one, Dwalin pressed his tongue to Ori’s lips before Ori whimpered slightly and opened his mouth to allow Dwalin entrance and the guard wrapped a hand through Ori’s hair and tugged him closer. Dwalin ran his hands slowly down Ori’s back and grabbed a handful of his rump, Ori gasped which broke their kiss and pulled Dwalin closer, Ori looked at the warrior with large brown pleading eyes and Dwalin looked down at the scribe in his arms with a promise written across his features, Ori nodded in understanding and pulled Dwalin down for a soft kiss.

“Come on, we have to get out of here.” A soft voice rang through the hallway.

Dwalin pulled out of the kiss and looked out the barred door to see Bilbo unlocking the others cell doors, Dwalin growled slightly and looked back at a flushed looking Ori with affection in his eyes.

“Ori, I-” Dwalin started but was pushed aside as the ‘Ri brothers ripped open the cell door and Dori pulled their youngest into a hug.

“Oh Ori!” Dori grinned as he hugged his youngest brother."I was so worried."

Nori smiled and patted Ori on the back, Ori laughed and held tightly onto his older brother before he noticed Dwalin had disappeared from the cell.

“Ori!” Nori said as he threw his arms around his brother. “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly alright, Nori.” Ori said with a slight smile. “And yourself?”

“I’m starving, let’s hope these barrels we’re catching a ride on have some food in.” Nori grumbled. “Or some ale.”

Ori giggled and Dori started straightening his clothes.

“Goodness, Ori they’re a mess!” Dori scolded as he examined Ori’s tatty mitts.

“I know, but I haven’t had time to knit new ones.” Ori sighed looking down at his broken mitts.

“What on middle earth do you mean?” Dori asked. “We’ve been stuck in these blasted cells for five days… Surely, you must have had some time.”

Ori shrugged his shoulders and fiddled with his mitts.

“That guard has done something hasn’t he!?” Nori started growling. “I swear, if he laid so much as one finger on you I swear I-”

“Well he didn’t.” Ori lied. “He hasn’t touched me.

“Good.” Nori growled.

Ori looked down as the floor, he hated lying to his brothers, but what other choice did he have?

“Come on we got to get out of here.” Nori said as he walked out of the cell.

Dori nodded in agreement and the brothers walked out the cell with Ori wedged between them, Ori scanned the hallway for Dwalin but the guard had now disappeared along with Balin.

\----

Dwalin kept his head down as his older brother pulled him down the dark hall with the small hobbit leading them.

“There’s a lock on Thorin’s cell.” Bilbo explained.

“What do ya’ need us for then.” Dwalin snapped.

“I can’t get it open.” Bilbo replied.

“Weak Hobbit.” Dwalin growled under his breath.

“Meat headed Dwarf.” Bilbo grumbled loud enough for Dwalin to hear.

“Watch it hobbit.” Dwalin growled. “Thorin is not around to protect you now.”

“Alright, calm yourself Brother.” Balin interrupted.

“Will you please stop arguing and crack this bloody cell open!” A harsh voice snapped.

Fili and Kili were tugging fiercely at the lock on their uncle’s door and grunted as they smacked the lock about.

“It’s no use.” Kili sighed. “If _I_ can’t get it open, no one can.”

Fili wiped his sweating brow with the back of his wrist and heaved a heavy sigh.

“Even I, with all my strength cannot get it open.” Fili said sadly. “We will have to leave Uncle-”

“Step aside you stupid dwarfling’s!” Dwalin snapped before he snapped the lock off the door with one heavy pull.

Fili and Kili watched with slack jaws as the muscular guard ripped the door open and pulled the crownless king out with him.

“Alright, no need to be so forceful.” Thorin growled as he pulled out of Dwalin’s grip.

“I just want to get out of here.” Dwalin growled back. “Before anything else goes wrong.”

Thorin nodded and straightened his tunic before the hobbit led them down the winding hallway to the barrel balcony; Dwalin searched the crowd of dwarves and breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Ori being helped into a small barrel by his brothers. Nori stood on his right side with an arm extended to help Ori lower himself into the barrel and Dori to his left brushing dirt off his small pale face with his sleeve, the brothers quickly kissed the small dwarfs forehead and he ducked down into his barrel.

\----

The other dwarves were soon inside the tight barrels and Dwalin, Thorin and the hobbit were doing the final checks on the barrels.

Dwalin moved quickly from barrel to barrel in search of the scribe until he found the small Ori tucked up in the bottom of a barrel in a deep sleep, Dwalin smiled affectionately as he ran his calloused fingers through Ori’s soft hair.

“Ori..” Dwalin whispered.

Ori made a slight snuffling sound before he looked up at Dwalin with sleepy brown eyes.

“Dwalin.” Ori said with a sleeping smile.

Dwalin gently pulled Ori to his feet and held him tightly against his chest.

“Are you okay?” Dwalin asked.

“I’m fine.” Ori lied, he was actually feeling terrible, His mitts were ruined, he was stuck in a claustrophobic barrel, he had lied to his brothers and now he was lying to Dwalin, the night was not going well.

“You sure?” Dwalin pressed.

“I’m sure.” Ori whispered as he pressed his lips softly to Dwalin’s.

Dwalin tugged Ori to his chest and held him there as he kissed the top of the scribes head.

“Please stay safe.” Dwalin said his voice in a pleading tone. “Please, for me.”

Ori looked up at Dwalin again and pressed gentle kisses to his jaw.

“I will.” Ori whispered as he nuzzled into Dwalin’s beard.

“You’re mine Ori.” Dwalin said as he pulled the scribe closer. “And I will defy aule and mahal to keep you safe.”

Ori hummed and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s torso.

“And I you, Dwalin.” Ori whispered.

Dwalin grinned and gave Ori a final squeeze before releasing the small dwarf and letting him sink back into his barrel.

“I love you Ori.” Dwalin whispered before pressing a long kiss to Ori’s lips.

“And I you, Dwalin.” Ori whispered again.

Dwalin smiled again before holding the scribes small braid between his fingers and tucking it behind his ear, Ori kissed his cheek before pushing on Dwalin’s shoulders and closing the barrels lid, Dwalin pushed down hard on the lid and made sure it was secure before returning to his own barrel.

\----

The dwarves were pushed into the icy depths of the river in the early hour of the morning and Ori woke up in his barrel with a sharp cry as he felt his barrel hit the water with a thunderous crack.

Ori soon felt sick as he was knocked about by the waves and other barrels of dwarves, he was spun towards a pile of rocks that were settled by the side of the river and a deep panic spread over him as he heard a sharp crack the barrel started filling with icy water, he tried to keep his breath balanced as he plugged the hole with his hand but the water continued to rise, his breath become more haggard as the water quickly surrounded him and swirled around his shoulders, he quickly pulled off his mitts and shoved them into the hole but the water just seeped through it and into the barrel, Ori cried out and smacked the lid of the barrel but nothing happened, he continued to cry and plead until the water was wrapping around his face and pulling him deep into the icy water of the barrel.

\----

Dwalin coughed as he reached the shore and spat out a mouth full of salty water, he clutched his freezing arms and shivered as he dragged himself away from the river.

The other dwarves were soon on the shore with him, the princelings (who for some unknown reason had gotten into a barrel together) went to gather supplies as Dwalin helped the dwarves out of their barrels and searched for his Ori.

“Where is Ori?” Nori snapped.

“What do you mean?!” Dori asked as his face went pale with panic.

"He's not here!" Nori said quickly. "Have you seen him!"

"No, I thought he was with you!" Dori replied.

“Ori!” Nori called out kicking up barrels and diving into the icy river.

“Ori!” Dori yelled as he ran up and down the shore flipping over barrels.

Dwalin felt panic spread over him.

 _No, no this was not happening, Ori had promised him._ Dwalin thought as he looked around the shore line.

“Dwalin!” Kili called as he beckoned him over into the side of the forest.

Dwalin rushed over and found Fili pawing at something in the waters depth, Dwalin felt his heart sink as he realised the object in the water was a barrel that was settled deep in the water.

“Ori!” Dwalin yelled as he ran to the river ripping off his cloak as he went.

“Dwalin! The water is freezing!” Fili yelled but Dwalin ignored him and dove straight into the icy water.

He swam quickly to the barrel and ripped the lid off, to find a pale Ori on the inside, Ori’s face was even paler then normal and his lips were a chilling blue, Dwalin felt tears sting his eyes as he pulled the lifeless dwarf from the barrel and towards the shore, Dwalin stood up quickly from the water with Ori in his arms.

Fili and Kili quickly laid down their cloaks down next to Dwalin’s and watched as the guard laid the small scribe on the soft fur cloaks.

Dwalin stroked Ori’s wet hair from his pale face and cupped his jaw before lowering his head and resting it against his small chest, the guard breathed a deep sigh of relief as he heard a slow and faint heartbeat.

“Get Nori and Dori.” Dwalin growled through clenched teeth as he shivered.

Fili and Kili nodded quickly and ran back to the camp.

“Ori.” Dwalin whispered once they were alone. “You said you’d stay safe.”

Ori lay lifelessly on the cloaks and Dwalin lent down the press a soft kiss to his frozen lips.

“Please wake up.” Dwalin pleaded before cupping the scribe’s cheek and felt tears fall from his eyes.

“Ori!” He heard Dori yell as the worried dwarf appeared from the bushes.

Dwalin quickly wiped his tears away and the ‘Ri brothers were soon surrounding him.

“Ori!” Nori yelled as he knelt by his brother and examined him.

Dori held onto Ori’s limp hand and held it close to his chest.

“Oin!” Nori called.

The medic dwarf was quick to appear and was soon by the scribe’s side, Oin pulled a green liquid from his bag and poured it down Ori’s throat.

“What are you giving him?!” Dwalin snapped.

“Don’t worry Master Dwalin.” Oin reassured before feeling Ori’s forehead.

Ori didn’t move and Oin started to rummage through his bag in a panic.

“We have to get him somewhere warm.” Oin said quickly.

Thorin then appeared from the bushes with Fili and Kili behind him.

“What happened?!” He ordered.

“Ori has taken on too much water.” Oin said quickly.  “He needs warmth and medical care now or he’ll freeze.”

“He’s already freezing!” Dwalin snapped as he pushed the old medic away.

“Leave Oin do his business.” Nori snapped as he pushed Dwalin by his shoulders.

“Your brother is dying and you are starting on me?!” Dwalin snapped as his fist clenched at his side before cupping Ori’s lifeless hand in comfort.

Nori growled and slapped Dwalin hard across the face.

“Let his hand go!” He snapped.

Both dwarves were then on their feet and glaring each other down.

“If you so much as look at him again-” Nori growled.

“You’ll what!?” Dwalin snapped.

Nori was soon lunging at Dwalin with a knife in hand and a deadly look in his eyes, Dwalin pulled an axe from his back holders and swung it at the dwarf.

“Nori, stop that now!” Dori ordered.

“Enough!” Thorin shouted. “We will go to the village of men and they will supply us with warmth and medicine, will you two please contain yourselves until then!”

Nori and Dwalin stopped their scraping and looked at their leader who was giving them both hard looks.

“Do it for Ori.” He said calmly.

Dwalin and Nori grunted in agreement and watched as Dori and Oin lifted Ori in Dwalin’s cloak, Nori gave one more glare at Dwalin before following his brothers.

Dwalin looked around the cold shore before spotting something small floating in the water; he fished it out and looked down at the wet object before feeling tears sting his eyes again.

Ori’s mitts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. (It's gone midnight and I need rest..) but don't worry I shall fix them tomorrow! (Any Commets or Questions are loved!)


	27. Lake Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin being lovely, Fili and Kili being themselves and Thorin being a troll.

“We are the dwarves of Erebor.” Thorin stepped forward as he addressed the Master of Lake town. “And we have come to reclaim our homeland.”

The men around them mumbled between themselves before a young man with a bow stepped forward.

“Then you will stay here.” The bowman said. “Until you are well and rested.”

The men of lake town gave the young man deadly glares before looking at the Master.

“Quite, you must restock. We will give you shelter, clothing and food.”  The Master agreed before snapping his fingers at nearby servants.

Thorin let a small smile grace his lips and he gave a nod to the Master of Lake town.

 “Our youngest member has also fallen ill-” Oin added as they were walked into a large home.

“Then I will get my best medics to look after him.” The master said as he pointed the dwarves to their rooms.

Nori carried Ori after Oin and Dori had become tired, Dwalin had offered to but that just resulted in a punch in the face and an argument about the brothers not wanting Dwalin to ‘Feel their baby brother up’ or something, Dwalin stopped listening when they started calling him an ‘Innocence taking pig’. Dwalin wanted to stay with Ori and make sure that the small dwarf was recovering well, but Balin pulled him away to get some dry clothes so the ‘Ri brothers took Ori to their room to watch him while the medics tried to nurse him back to health.

\----

Ori opened his tired eyes when he heard a familiar voice hum a soft lullaby from his childhood, Dori was sat at his bed side sipping some tea and reading a large book.

“Dori?” Ori groaned as his eyes settled closed again.

“Ori!” Dori wailed as he threw down his book and put his tea to the side. “Nori, Come quickly!”

Ori heard a large set of boots travel across the room and stop by his bed side.

“Ori?” The voice said softly.

“Nori.” Ori replied weakly with his eyes slightly open to look up at his star haired brother, obviously Nori had had time to fix his hair. Typical. Ori thought with a small smile.

“You okay laddie?” Nori said as he felt Ori’s forehead. “You gave us both quite a scare.”

“I’m fine.” Ori mumbled.

“You need your rest Ori.” Dori said quietly as he ruffled Ori’s hair slightly.

Ori hummed in agreement and nuzzled into the pillows on the bed, His brothers wished him good night and strolled out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Ori felt so cold, he felt like the life had been taken out of him and all that was left was an empty core. Ori sat up and bundled more blankets over him and looked around the warm room, the room was made from wooden timbers and the bed he was laid on was very large, far too big for a dwarf, so they were obviously not back in Erebor, but where else could they be and where were the others?

Where was Dwalin?

\----

Dwalin did not like his new clothes, they were baggy and smelled like moss, he preferred his old armour that was hard and protective and worn down form years of battle, just like him. Dwalin frowned at his reflection before his brother walked behind him fixing his cuff.

“I know you don’t like it brother.” Balin sighed as he pulled a loose thread from his sleeve. “It’s just until we can get our old clothes patched up.”

Dwalin growled and marched to his pack; he pulled his weapons out and wrapped his sword belt around his waist before putting the sword in its place.

Balin rolled his eyes.

 “Must you be on full guard mode all the time?” Balin sighed.  “Relax will you.”

Dwalin growled and spun around to shoot deadly looks at his brother.

“Yes brilliant idea, Balin!” Dwalin snapped. “But remember the last time I tried to relax, I almost lost my love in the rapids of water!”

“What happened to Ori was not your fault!” Bail argued.

“It was. I let my guard down and look at him now!” Dwalin growled back. “He was on deaths door and all because I didn’t listen to my guts and tell that stupid hobbit to shove his idea up his a-”

Dwalin was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, Dwalin stormed over to the door and ripped it open, narrowly avoiding it coming off its hinges, Dwalin looked down on the small creature at the door with cold eyes.

“I-I- just heard that Ori has awoken so-” Bilbo started but stopped when Dwalin quickly pushed past him and ran down the large hallway.

\----

Ori stirred slightly in his sleep as he heard the door open and close and a large set of footsteps approaching his bedside.

“Ori?” A faint voice asked.

Ori continued to sleep but woke up when he felt a familiar pair of lips brush his cheek, Ori stretched his arms over his head which made him sink lower into the beds blankets.

“Dwalin?” He mumbled sleepily as he opened his tired eyes slightly.

Ori looked up to see a relieved pair of blue eyes watching him; Ori smiled slightly and raised a weak hand to caress Dwalin’s jaw.

“Morning.” Ori said weakly.

Dwalin grinned and caressed the hand that was cupping his jaw and peppered kisses over Ori’s thin wrist.

“Mornin’ Ori.” Dwalin replied softly.

“I missed you.” Ori whispered.

“I missed you too.” Dwalin replied before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to Ori’s.

“I dried these off for you.” Dwalin said softly against Ori’s lips before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the tattered pair of mitts.

“My mitts!” Ori squealed happily as he hugged the mitts to his chest. “Thank you Dwalin.”

“You’re welcome.” Dwalin said giving Ori a smiled.

Ori finally got a full view of Dwalin and gasped.

“What happened to your eye?” Ori asked reaching for the purple surface that surrounded Dwalin’s left eye.

“Oh, your brother and I got in a bit of a tussle, nothing too bad.” Dwalin reassured.

Ori stroked his finger over the bruised area and felt saddened when Dwalin winced away from him.

 Before Dwalin got too far the small scribe wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck to pull his closer, Dwalin growled and straddled Ori’s thin waist before pressing soft kisses down Ori’s jaw and neck.

“Don’t ever do that again, Ori.” Dwalin growled against Ori’s neck.

“Wh- _ah_ -what do you mean?” Ori said between gasps.

“I mean, don’t ever do anything so dangerous again.” Dwalin grumbled. “I’ve lost so much through my life, I’m not gonna lose you as well.”

Ori hummed in agreement and brought Dwalin’s face to his and kissed his lips sweetly.

“Promise me.” Dwalin said breathlessly against Ori’s lips. “Promise you’ll stay safe.”

“I promise.” Ori whispered.

Dwalin growled happily and kissed down Ori’s jaw again until he reached the spot where Ori’s soft neck met his supple shoulder, Dwalin licked at the joint and bit down hard, Ori cried out in pleasure and held Dwalin’s head to his neck as the guard kissed and sucked at the mark.

“I love you Ori.” Dwalin whimpered as he kissed the mark. “Never leave me again.”

Ori felt something clench in his chest as he felt dampness on his neck and shirt collar, Dwalin lifted his head and Ori saw tears fall down the warriors warn cheeks, Ori smiled slightly and wiped Dwalin’s face with his sleeve.

“I love you too Dwalin.” Ori said softly before kissing Dwalin’s cheek.

Dwalin gave Ori a wide smile before looking at the purple mark on Ori’s neck.

“Sorry.” Dwalin grumbled before pressing kisses to the mark. “Got a bit carried away.”

“It’s fine.” Ori reassured as he ran his fingers through Dwalin’s hair.

“Your brothers are gonna kill me if they see that mark.” Dwalin mumbled and Ori giggled slightly.

“Then I’ll be sure they don’t see it.” Ori said softly as he pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s lips.

The dwarf couple continued their soft touches and kisses until they heard footsteps coming up the hallway.

Ori sat up quickly and Dwalin fell from his small body and onto the floor, the guard stood up quickly and took a seat in the far corner of the room as Ori pulled the blankets over his neck to cover his purple mark.

“Ori, you awake? I brought you some-” Dori said as he walked into the room but stopped when he spotted the guard casually sat in the corner. “Dwalin? What are you doing in here!?”

“Just- you know, doing my rounds, checking on the company.” Dwalin lied.

“Well thank you, but I can take over from here.” Dori said placing the bowl of stew on the bedside table.

Dwalin nodded and got up from his chair before waving slightly at Ori and walking quickly out the room, Ori watched as the guard walked out of his room and left him with his older brother.

“Are you feeling alright, Ori?” Dori asked. “You look a bit flushed.”

Ori felt his hot cheeks and looked back at his brother.

“No, I-I’m alright.” Ori stuttered. “I-I’m just a bit tired.”

Dori huffed and passed the bowl over to Ori.

“Eat this up then and get some rest, I’ll bring you some clothes later.” Dori said before tapping Ori on the nose and walking back out of the room.

Ori smiled to himself as he watched his brother leave and began happily eating large spoonfuls of his stew.

“You alright now Ori?” A familiar voice asked.

Ori jumped slightly and looked over to the balcony that was now taken by the two smiling princes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Ori replied. “How on middle-earth did you two get up here?”

“Climbed.” Kili said with a shrug.

“Yeah, your brothers have got this room guarded like _you’re_ the prince of erebor!” Fili said with a scoff.

Ori blushed slightly before continuing his stew.

“So. How’s the guard?” Kili asked jumping onto Ori’s bed and making the small scribe bounce.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ori stated putting his stew bowl on the table next to his bed.

“Yes you do.” Fili said with an eye roll as he took up a spot next to his brother.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t had a ride yet?” Kili asked with a shocked expression.

Ori gasped and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

“I most certainly have not!” Ori replied.

“Shame,” Kili sighed.

“Why in mahals name is that a shame?!” Ori asked furrowing his brow.

“Dwalin’s always a full on trainer.” Fili said stepping in for his younger brother. “and we just thought if he had a little bit of a _stress relief_ , we could.. You know… slack off now and again.”

“And by _stress relief_ you mean-”

“Having the occasionally shag.” Kili interrupted.

Ori gawped at him and crossed his arms over his chest which made the blanket fall from his shoulders and reveal the large purple mark.

“What’s that?” Fili asked eyes bright as he pointed to Ori’s neck.

Ori realised what he was pointing at and covered it with his hand.

“It’s nothing just a bruise.” Ori lied.

“Bruise my arse.” Kili said. “That’s a love bite.”

“Is not!” Ori protested.

“Is too!” The princes said in unison.

“So what if it is?” Ori said shrugging.

“It is!” Kili said excitedly. “So you’ve had him then?”

“No!” Ori said quickly. “He has to ask my brothers permission.”

“What to shag you?” Fili asked with a furrowed brow.

“No, To court me!” Ori said exasperated.

“Dwalin’s courting you!?” Fili said with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Ori replied simple.

“Then where’s your b-” Kili started.

Ori stopped him by pulling his braid from behind his ear and showing the princes the bead.

“Oh my mahal!” Kili said bouncing up and down on the bed.

“You’re wearing his bead! You’ll be shagging soon enough.” Fili said with a menacing smile.

Ori rolled his eyes and sighed before flopping back on the bed and covering his head with the blankets, but looked up again when the door swung open.

“What are you two doing in here? Ori needs his rest.” Dori fussed as he shooed the boys.

“When you finally dip the ol’ quill into your ink, be sure to come find me!” Kili said as the princes retreated towards the door. “I do love hearing about your writings.”

Ori let out a groan and buried himself deeper into the blankets.

A swarm of giggles filled the room and then silence when the door made a gentle click.

“What in the name of mahal was that all about?” Dori asked as he put his hands on his hips.

Ori made an unknowing sound before closing his eyes and nuzzling into a pillow.

\----

“You know what you sh-should do.”  Thorin stuttered drunkenly as he sipped more of his ale.

Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo were all sat at a round table in one of the many drink houses Lake Town had to offer, Bilbo was gently sipping at some weak mead as Thorin and Dwalin were chugging back large tankards of ale.

“What? o’ wise leader.” Dwalin said faking a bow.

“Just go into his room tonight. and show him what we dwarves really are like in the sack.” Thorin said with a wink.

Dwalin choked on his beer and laughed.

“I can’t just drag him away from his brothers in the mi-middle of the night and have my way with him like in the olden days.” Dwalin growled. “I’m a gentledwarf.”

Thorin chuckled and spat his ale over the table.

“You? A gentledwarf? You wouldn’t know chivalry if it snuck up on you and tattooed itself to your body!” Thorin laughed and threw and arm over Bilbo’s shoulder.

The hobbit squeaked and coughed as he choked on his beer.

“Would too! It’s not like I pounce the scribe any chance I get.” Dwalin protested.

“Oh Dwalin, you know I only tease.” Thorin said patting the bald dwarfs head. “Fili and Kili went to see the little one today actually.”

“And?” Dwalin said with a confused look.

“They told me that you were courting him and he had a massive bruise on his neck.” Thorin said wiggling his eyebrows. “Almost like someone bit him…. gettin’ feisty are we?”

Dwalin slammed his tankard down on the table.

“Of course I’m courting him! and I didn’t bite him on purpose!” Dwalin protested. “He just looked so sweet.”

“So you’d thought you’d have a taste?” Thorin asked chuckling.

Bilbo let out a small snort and smiled into his mug of beer, Dwalin growled and got up from the table shakily.

“When you _do_ take him, be sure to be far away from the company!” Thorin called after him. “No-one wants to hear _your_ grunts of pleasure!”

Dwalin growled and flipped Thorin a rude hand gesture before staggering off to his room and dropping himself on the soft bed that took up more than half of the small room, Dwalin fell asleep quickly that night but not before thinking up a drunken plan about confessing his love for Ori to his brothers and pulling the scribe off to a vacant room before taking him the way the small scribe deserved. Lovingly and slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comments and Kudo's are loved!)


	28. The Lonely Mountain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves finally return to the mountain and Ori follows Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! I REPEAT SMUT!!! Do not read unless you like dwarven sexy times!

Two weeks passed when Thorin finally became restless and ordered the dwarves to start moving again; this was met by protests from most the dwarves and a hobbit but Thorin being the hard headed dwarf he was bit back against the tired dwarves protests and started throwing bags onto a small boat, The other dwarves soon followed their leader and started packing the boat.

Dori lifted Ori from his chair and helped him get ready.

“Here you go,” Dori said handing Ori a large pile of clothes. “These are the warmest I could find.”

Ori almost fell under the weight of the clothes.

“Thank you Dori.” Ori squeaked.

“You two ready yet?” Nori asked as he poked his head around the door.

“Yes,” Dori said with an eye roll. “We’ll be right out.”

Nori stepped into the room and examined the clothes his youngest brother was wearing.

“Good, baggy and not revealing.” Nori grinned. “Don’t need any _guards_ swimming about ya’”

Dori rolled his eyes again and straightened out Ori’s sleeves.

“For goodness sake Nori.” Dori sighed before shooing his brother out of the room

Nori nodded before disappearing behind the closed door again, Ori quickly pulled on his bag and now fully patched up mitts before following Dori out the bedroom.

\----

“You awaken that beast.” Bard warned. “You’ll destroy us all.”

Thorin gave him a hard glare and a nod before getting on the boat and letting the wind carry the creaking boat down the thin river of Lake town, the men watched as Bard steered the boat out into the river and towards the mountain.

Dwalin stood by Thorin on the boat as the hobbit started whining about Kili having a wound on his legs or something, Dwalin wasn’t listening, he was watching the small scribe to his right scribble in his small leather bound journal.

“We have an old saying in the shire, we learn it from birth.” The hobbit complained as he stood up and folded his arms over his chest. “Never venture east.”

“So tell me Mister Hobbit, Why did you?” Bard asked as he leaned against the boats steering wheel.

Bilbo didn’t reply instead he walked to the front of the boat and turned his back to the audience of dwarves.

Dwalin turned his attention back to Ori, the small scribe was nestled between his brothers and had a heavy head laid on Nori’s shoulder as he peacefully slept, it was obvious the boy was still exhausted but he did not want the company to waste their time over him, which Dwalin thought was the bravest thing the small dwarf could do, Ori was full of surprises, the young scribe had mastered all three major weapons in dwarvish culture while being adorably cute and possible the sweetest soul Dwalin had ever come across, Dwalin smiled fondly at the sleeping Ori before he was smacked in the side of the head.

“Eye’s forward Dwalin.” Thorin growled.

“One minute your telling me to shag him where he stands the next minute your ordering me to not even look at him.” Dwalin whispered so the nosy ‘Ri brothers didn’t hear him.

“I just don’t want you arguing with Nori again,” Thorin hissed. “It’s bad enough him being on the trail of you and Ori’s little forbidden love and then you make it worse by making puppy eyes at him.”

“They weren’t puppy eyes.” Dwalin protested.

“Even so, you will not oggle at him while he is asleep.” Thorin ordered. “It’s a bit creepy.”

Dwalin chuckled slightly and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Fine.” Dwalin growled in response and Thorin gave him a nod before walking over to a bickering Fili and Kili.

“It’s just a scratch Fili.” Kili reassured as Fili bandaged his leg.

“Just a scratch.” Fili mocked as he tucked the bandage into place.

“It didn’t hurt.” Kili pouted.

“That’s not the point Kili, I am your brother, you should have told me.” Fili bickered before Thorin interrupted.

“Fili, let him be.” Thorin said as he ruffled Fili’s hair.

“Fine.” Fili grumbled as he put his hair back into place and sat next to his brother.

Thorin smiled at his nephews before his face dropped as he saw the lonely mountain rise before him, Dwalin gazed up in awe with him and the dwarves turned silent, the mountain was as cold as it was before they fled and the large statues that lined the entrance were crumbling and didn’t have the same glow they once had, the place looked dead.

Bard pulled the boat up to the shore and the dwarves staggered off before Balin got the map from inside his tunic.

“The ruins say the entrance is down there,” Balin said pointing to the statues. “Where the balconies were.”

The dwarves grunted before pulling on their packs and climbing their way up the large dwarf statues and watching as Bard sailed away in his small boat.

\----

Dwalin didn’t like the mountain as much as he did in his youth it was cold and bleak and he felt a dark presence around him at every minute in time, The dwarves finally reached the top of the statues when the sun slowly started to hide behind a set of mountains.

“Quickly!” Thorin ordered as he grabbed the map from Balin’s hands and tried finding the hidden door.

“Where is it?!” Thorin growled in frustration.

“Right here.” Balin said before placing the map to a section of the wall and letting the moons light shine on it and highlight the detailed passage.

Thorin grabbed the key from around his neck and shoved it in the lock before he gently pushed the door open and was met with the smell of rotting flesh and dragon, the dwarves gagged and choked as they scattered away from the door. Thorin put his arm over his nose before turning back to the company.

“So, who’s going in first?” He asked as his arm muffled his voice.

The dwarves grumbled amongst themselves before the hobbit stepped forward in his soft blue coat.

“I will go.” Bilbo said with a grin. “Seeing as I am the burglar of the group.”

The dwarves nodded in agreement but Thorin just scowled.

“Are you sure Bilbo?” He said with a voice drenched with concern.

“I’m perfectly sure.” Bilbo said stepping towards the door.

“I will join you.” Thorin said stepping forward.

Bilbo nodded and the two of them entered the mountain.

\----

Dwalin didn’t like waiting, and it seemed like an eternity since he last saw his king and hobbit, the dwarves were gathered together anxiously waiting for the two members to return, they sat with a small fire set in the middle of the stone dwarfs head and large mats and blankets set across the stone floor.

They suddenly hear a loud thundery sound and Dwalin turned to his brother.

“Was that an earth quake?” Dwalin asked roughly.

“No my lad,” Balin breathed before turning to the dwarves. “That was a dragon.”

The dwarves are quick to jump up as they hear yelling and another thundering sound, Thorin and Bilbo quickly ran out the door with a roar quick to follow them and a large swarm of fire, there was a sudden loud crash and the dwarves looked up in horror as a fiery shade of red and gold flew above them and sharp yellow eyes watched them as the great beast circled them.

“Get into the hall!” Thorin yelled over the beasts roar. “Hall now!”

The dwarves quickly shoved themselves through the small hidden door, Ori pulled Dwalin against him and the warrior cradled the scribes head against his chest as the rocks above the door grumbled and fell, concealing the dwarves inside the stone hall.

Dwalin breathed in and out deeply before looking down at Ori who was still clinging to his chest.

“You okay?” Dwalin asked as he pulled away from the scribe.

Ori nodded and Dwalin gave him a quick peck on the head and sent him in his brother’s direction.

Thorin lifted a torch and stroked it against the side of the gravely wall, setting the torch into a dim light.

“We need to keep moving.” He said as he handed a lit torch to Dwalin.

Dwalin nodded and followed Thorin deeper into the tomb before arriving at the golden chambers, the dwarves looked around in awe at their newly found treasure, the dwarves were quick to run their hands through the gold as the hobbit looked on at them like they were pigs rolling in mud.

Dwalin set his torch down and rummaged through the gold with the rest of the dwarves before shoving some into his pockets and marching towards the old chamber halls, not noticing the small dwarf following him.

\----

Dwalin moved quickly down the halls until he arrived at the small room he was looking for, Dwalin ran his across the word ‘Fundin’ that was carved in wood above the large stone door, he pushed it but the door wouldn’t budge, he quickly set down his torch and kicked the door open with his heavy boot, the door swung open and a swarm of dust flowed through, Dwalin coughed into his arm before taking a step into his old room, it was just how he left it well albeit a little dusty but nothing too bad, he quickly grabbed a rag from his pack and rubbed the old oak desk that was in the corner before moving to his weapons shelf that contained his first training sword and his father’s battle axes,  once he was happy with the polishing he moved to his bed, the bed seemed so much smaller now than it did all those years ago, but it was still large in dwarvish standards, Dwalin quickly ran a hand over the sheets and shook them to remove some of the dust, he was so distracted by remaking his bed that he didn’t hear the small scribe enter.

“Dwalin?” Ori’s soft voice called.

Dwalin jumped and looked over at the other dwarf.

“Ori.” Dwalin said taking a step away from his bed. “I didn’t hear you come in.

Ori smiled slightly and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I was following you.” Ori blurted out before rethinking his words. “Oh mahal, I didn’t mean to sound so-”

Dwalin shushed him with a finger pressed gently to his lips.

“I know what you meant.” Dwalin said with a grin.

Ori smiled up at him before pulling him down onto the bed to sit with him.

“What is this place?” Ori asked gesturing around them.

“My old bunker.” Dwalin said with a sigh. “When I was training for my guardship, I slept here whenever things got unbearable at home.”

“Unbearable?” Ori asked with concern written across his features.

“Yeah, when my brother would study his bloody scrolls, or when my mum got upset about my father leaving for war, or when me and my father had a bit of a punch up.” Dwalin said looking at his boots before taking them off.

“I wish I had one of these.” Ori sighed. “My family can be pretty unbearable too.”

Dwalin chuckled and looked up at Ori with a grin.

“Really?” Dwalin said sarcastically. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Ori giggled slightly and curled up next to Dwalin and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I wish I had known you back then.” Ori sighed as he played with the loose thread on Dwalin’s shirt.

Dwalin chuckled again.

“I don’t think you were even created back then, Ori.” Dwalin said as he ran his fingers through Ori’s coppery hair.

Ori hummed in agreement before looking up at Dwalin with soft features, Dwalin took the hint and gently pressed his lips against Ori’s, Ori whimpered slightly and pulled him closer, Dwalin growled at this and held tightly on Ori’s shirt before lowering the dwarf to the bed and climbing on top of him, never once breaking their kiss as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies.

“Take me.” Ori gasped as Dwalin broke for air. “Take me Dwalin, please, I want to feel you, want to taste you.”

Ori gave a lick across Dwalin’s lips and Dwalin could definitely not say no to that, he dove back onto Ori and kissed him softly on the neck and jaw before working the small scribes shirt off and over his arms, Ori was quick to follow and pulled Dwalin’s shirt off for him, Ori ran his fingers through Dwalin’s coarse chest hair before reaching his shoulders and pulling him down for another fierce kiss.

“W-We should prob-probably close the d-door.” Dwalin stuttered as Ori kissed down his neck.

Ori looked over at the open door before he nodded and let Dwalin get up and close it, watching the muscled dwarf as he went before shifting up the bed, Dwalin closed the door quickly and turned back to Ori on the bed before taking off his trousers and strutting back to the bed, he climbed back onto Ori and kissed again at his neck and shoulder before trailing his kisses down his flat and hairless torso until he reached the scribes trousers.

Ori whimpered slightly before letting Dwalin slowly ease his trousers off, leaving both dwarves in their undergarments, Dwalin crawled back up Ori’s body and ran his hand through the scribe’s soft hair as they met in another kiss.

“Are you sure now?” Dwalin whispered against his lips. “Because if we continue I won’t be able to stop.”

Ori didn’t reply instead he flipped them over quickly and examined the tattoos that were stained under his fingers as he ran his hand down Dwalin’s firm body.

Dwalin grunted and arched his back slightly.

“Oh mahal, Ori.” He breathed as the scribe untied his breaches and pulled them down his legs, to find a large leaking member stretch out, Ori looked at it for a moment and traced its shape with his slim finger.

“Want to taste you.” Ori whispered.

Dwalin growled again and Ori took his large member into his mouth, Dwalin swore and cried out for all the gods above as Ori took him down deeper and all Dwalin could think about this possibly being Ori’s first time. And if it was wasn’t he the one meant to be giving the pleasure?

Dwalin held softly onto Ori’s hair before pulling it up slightly so he could pull Ori of his member, Ori looked exhausted and his lips were now puffy and red, Dwalin smiled at him and flipped them over so Ori was on the bottom again, Dwalin ran his hands over Ori’s chest and began kissing and biting harshly onto Ori’s collar bones, Ori hummed happily as Dwalin took his pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked.

“Ori,” Dwalin breathed as he pulled away. “Are-have you ever done…. _this_ … before.”

Ori stroked Dwalin’s bonding braid behind his ear before looking away a bit with shame written slightly across his face.

“No, I-I’ve never…” Ori said softly before Dwalin shushed him with a fierce kiss.

“I’ll be your first.” Dwalin breathed against his lips. “Your only.”

Ori hummed and brought Dwalin down against him as Dwalin ran his hand down Ori’s side to his hips before felling Ori’s slightly smaller member, Ori squirmed and shivered against Dwalin before the guard sucked hard on his fingers and brought it to Ori’s entrance, Ori squeaked a bit and Dwalin placed a comforting hand on Ori’s jaw.

“You okay?” He asked voice laced with concern.

“Ye-yes I’m fine Dwalin, just please…” Ori whimpered as he kissed the hand that caressed his jaw.

Dwalin nodded and gently pushed once finger inside Ori, the scribe shivered and cried out as his back arched off the bed, Dwalin slid between his legs and pushed another finger inside and flexed them when he was sure Ori was comfortable.

“Dwalin, Please.” Ori said as he stretched his legs wider for Dwalin.

Dwalin growled slightly and pulled his fingers out before coating his member and pushing into Ori with a firm shove.

Ori cried out and squirmed before gripping tightly onto Dwalin’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around Dwalin’s waist as he let the tattooed dwarf set the pace.

Dwalin growled as he quickened the pace and a large feeling of possession swept over him.

“My Ori,” Dwalin growled and he pushed deeper into the scribe. “Mine, Mine.”

Dwalin bit hard on his neck and licked and kissed at the bruises that started to form there.

“Must taste you.” He growled and continued to bite at Ori’s neck.

 Ori whimpered and clung onto the headboard behind him as Dwalin started thrusting deeply enough that the bed started rocking.

“Yours Dwalin.” Ori cried out. “Only yours.”

Dwalin pressed passionate kisses to Ori’s lips and cried out as he felt Ori’s body clench around him, pulling an orgasm from the scribe, Ori cried out Dwalin’s name as he came all over Dwalin’s chest and Dwalin was quick to follow as he came inside the scribe crying the name of his small lover as he did, once he rode out the waves of his orgasm, Dwalin pulled out and Ori tugged him down next to him and curled up into his side.

“I love you Dwalin.” Ori said softly as he cuddled up to Dwalin’s bare chest.

“And I love you Ori.” Dwalin confessed as he wrapped an arm around the scribe’s small body and pulled him closer to him. “I love you so very much.”

Ori was the first to fall asleep that night, after wrapping an arm around Dwalin’s torso as the thunderous roars of the dragon could be heard outside, Dwalin had comforted him and whispered sweet words in his ear about Dwalin being there to protect him, It seemed to work because the scribe soon fell asleep, Dwalin watched his small lover breathe in deeply at his side and a small smile crept over the sleeping dwarfs lips, Dwalin kissed Ori’s forehead and settled down on the pillows and closing his eyes and for once in his life, Dwalin had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs away and hides in shame*


	29. Bad mornings and Brave knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori tries standing up to his brothers and Dwalin has a chat with Thorin.

Dwalin woke up the next morning with the soft snores of Ori filling the room, Dwalin looked down at the small scribes whose head was now resting on Dwalin’s large chest, Ori suddenly stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer into the warrior’s chest. Dwalin smiled and stroked the pale arm that was thrown across his chest and bent his head down to kiss his shoulder and neck; Ori grumbled in his sleep and pushed Dwalin’s face away.

“Is too early.” Ori mumbled eyes still firmly closed.

Dwalin chuckled and ran his fingers through Ori’s hair before nipping slightly at the scribe’s ear.

“Dwalin.” Ori groaned before the guard rolled on top of him.

“Ori.” Dwalin grumbled as he kissed the marks that were scattered over Ori’s neck and chest. “How you feeling?”

Ori winced slightly before wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s neck and pulling him closer.

“A little sore.” Ori said softly.

“I’m sorry,” Dwalin apologised. “I got a bit carried away.”

“It’s fine Dwalin.” Ori reassured as he ran his lips over Dwalin’s. “It’s a good kind of sore.”

Dwalin hummed in agreement and kissed Ori gently on the lips before laying a hand on his lower back and pulling him closer, Ori held tightly onto his shoulders and ran his fingers up through his hair as the slowly continued to kiss.

Ori finally pulled away to breath and pulled the blanket back over their naked bodies.

“Want to have a second round?” Dwalin asked with a grin.

Ori giggled before pulling the large dwarf under the blankets with him.

\----

“Where is that boy!” Nori said as he paced around the gold covered camp.

“I don’t know.” Dori snapped.

“I know what happened, that guard saw his chance and took it!” Nori snapped back. “He’s probably doing unspeakable things to our innocent little Ori, As we speak!”

“Nori!” Dori said with a panic expression. “Show some class, do not speak of Ori’s innocence so lightly.”

“Then that guard shouldn’t _take_ it so lightly!” Nori growled.

“My brother is not the monster you make him out to be Master Nori.” A calm voice said from the side.

“For aules sake, Go suck a gold coin.” Nori snarled at the frowning elder dwarf.

“I will not have you insulting my brother in such a way.” Balin snapped back.

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it?” Nori asked with a harsh grin.

“Whatever I have to.” Balin said coolly before drawing his sword.

Nori pulled his knife out of his wrist guard and charged at the elder dwarf, Dori and the rest of the company started yelling at the dwarves before Bofur jumped in.

“I saw Ori!” Bofur said creating a barrier between the angry dwarves. “And Dwalin.”

Nori and Balin laid down their arms before listening to the less then cheerful dwarf between them.

“Well?” Dori asked beckoning for the hat wearing dwarf to continue.

“He-they, left last night and went down there.” Bofur said pointing to the chamber halls.

Nori snarled and tucked his knife back into wrist guard before following his grey haired brother down the hall with Bofur and Balin quick to follow.

\----

Dwalin and Ori lay facing each other, both once again completely sated, Dwalin ran his fingers through Ori’s soft hair and Ori ran his fingers over Dwalin’s chest and the tattoos that framed it, Ori pressed gentle kisses to the scar that was marked across Dwalin’s chest and Dwalin smiled lazily.

“Do you remember when you got this?” Ori asked at he traced the scar.

“Sure do,” Dwalin grumbled. “Stupid wargs.”

“Stupid hard headed you.” Ori whispered with a giggle. “Wouldn’t let me tend to it.”

Dwalin chuckled and pulled Ori closer.

“I know I’m hard headed,” Dwalin mumbled. “I also know you love me because of it.”

Ori laughed and nuzzled into Dwalin’s neck.

“Yes Dwalin, it is your most redeeming quality.” Ori said sarcastically.

Dwalin chuckled and ran his hand up Ori’s back before freezing when he heard loud yelling coming up the hall.

Ori looked over Dwalin’s shoulder before Dwalin got out of the bed and Ori watched his lover’s naked form as he pulled on his underwear, Ori pulled the cover up to his chest and sat up against the head board.

“What was that?” Ori asked as the voices became louder.

Dwalin turned to Ori with concern written across his features but he tried giving the scribe a reassuring smile.

“It’s probably nothing,” Dwalin said as he sat on the bed and pulled Ori under his arm. “Fili and Kili probably hid Thorin’s sword again or something.”

Ori nodded and rested his head on Dwalin’s shoulder before the yelling and footsteps came closer to their room, Ori looked up at Dwalin and Dwalin leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to Ori’s lips

“I love you Ori.” Dwalin whispered quickly before the door swung open.

“Get your hands off him!” A harsh voice yelled.

Dwalin jumped up from the bed and away from Ori to receive a harsh blow to his jaw.

“Nori!” Ori cried out before crawling across the bed and started smacking his brother in the back; Ori continued to smack him until he was pulled off the bed.

“Ori!” Dori yelled as he pulled a large shirt over Ori’s head. “What do you think you are doing?!”

Ori didn’t reply instead he ran over to Nori who was currently punching Dwalin in the ribs.

“Nori leave him alone!” Ori cried pulling on his brother arm.

Nori ignored him and Dwalin punched the thief hard across the face, this enraged Nori even more and the dwarves continued their fight, Balin pulled Ori away and broke the fight up.

“Enough! Both of you!” Balin snapped.

“If you ever come near him again!” Nori threatened as his brothers tried pulling him back.

“You’ll what?!” Dwalin snapped back. “You already took away the most important person in my life, what else can you take from me?!”

“Don’t act like you care!” Nori snarled. “You already took his innocence, what more do you want!”

“Nori!” Ori yelled at his brother. “Stop it.”

Nori looked back at his brother with rage in his eyes but they softened slightly when he saw the sad expression written across his pale face, Nori nodded to his brother.

“Grab your clothes.” Nori said as calmly as he could before giving a harsh glare at Dwalin to make sure he wasn’t watching his naked baby brother move around the room.

Ori did as he was told and gathered up his clothes before giving Dwalin a sorry look and following his brothers out the room.

Dwalin sighed when the door closed behind the ‘Ri brothers

\----

“Of all the ridiculous, irresponsible-” Dori listed as he paced in front of a sad Ori; who was now fully dressed and sitting on his eldest brothers bed with his hands in his lap and his head hung low.

Nori stood in the corner with his arm folded against his chest and a hard glare across his face.

“It wasn’t like that, I-” Ori started.

“Then how was it?” Nori interrupted. “Did he promise you things? Love? Care? Protection?”

“Yes he did and I-” Ori started again.

“And you believed him!?” Dori snapped. “Ori, for goodness sakes! I thought you were the smart one in the family!”

“I guess you were wrong then.” Ori mumbled under his breath.

“Don’t cheek me Ori.” Dori scolded. “You are already in the thick of it.”

Ori sighed and looked down at his hands again, as he fiddled with his mitts.

“And what on middle-earth is that in your hair.” Nori snapped setting forward and reaching behind Ori’s ear before pulling slightly on the beaded hair that was there.

Dori gasped.

“Ori you didn’t!?” Dori said with a hand over his mouth in a sign of horror.

Ori slapped Nori’s hand away and jumped to his feet.

“I did for a matter of fact!” Ori protested. “I have accepted Dwalin’s courting-”

“You what!?” The two brothers yelled in outrage.

“I accepted Dwalin’s courting.” Ori repeated.

“Without our consent!?” Nori yelled throwing his hands in the air.

“Obviously.” Ori mumbled under his breath.

“You cannot do that.” Nori snapped. “He needs our permission before he weds you.”

"And we certainly do not give our premission!" Dori added.

“Then we’ll run away, we will run away and wed in the grey mountains!” Ori snapped trying to run from his brothers. “I do not need your consent to marry him.”

“Ori, you are being ridiculous!” Dori said as tears started to sting his eyes.

“You don’t understand, either of you!” Ori cried as tears ran down his cheeks. “I love him.”

“You’re acting like such a child, Ori.” Nori sighed.

“That’s because you always treat me like one!” Ori protested.

“Stop this foolishness.” Dori cried. “Both of you.”

Ori and Nori were silent for a moment before Nori lunged forward and pulled the bead from Ori’s hair.

“Nori!” Ori yelled lunging at his brother. “Give that back!”

“No, I forbid you from marrying that bastard!” Nori growled.

“Nori!” Ori yelled again as he wiped tears from his cheeks.

“No.” Nori snapped.

Ori gave up and wiped his eyes with his mitted hand.

“You cannot forbid me from seeing him.” Ori said softly.

“I can and I have.” Nori replied.

Ori felt tears roll down his cheeks again before he turned and stormed out the room, leaving his two brothers standing there wondering just what happened to their little brother.

\----

Dwalin stood on the balcony in a pair of trousers and his undershirt listening to the idle chatter of the dwarves inside as he rested his head on his hand and looked over the vast land of the lonely mountain.

“You feeling alright Dwalin?” A rough voice asked.

Dwalin looked back to see his king standing in the doorway with a pipe to his lips.

“I’m fine.” Dwalin growled in response.

Thorin hummed and walked over to his friend before leaning on the balcony wall next to him, Dwalin rolled his eyes and kept focusing on the middle distance where he could see the slight glimmer of Lake Town in rejoice, strange Dwalin thought, what on middle-earth could they have to celebrate?

“I haven’t seen Ori today.” Thorin said with a slight grin. “Tired him out, did you?”

Dwalin growled and punched his leader in his arm; Thorin chuckled and rubbed at his arm dramatically.

“So, did you finally get it in?” Thorin asked.

Dwalin turned his head slowly and gave Thorin a hard glare.

“Fili and Kili wanted to know.” Thorin said with a grin. “They’re hoping they get some lighter training, such dolts those boys.”

Dwalin chuckled and looked down at his knuckle duster.

“Well,” Thorin asked nudging Dwalin’s ribs with an elbow which caused Dwalin to flinch a little, his ribs still feeling sore from his earlier beating. “Did you have him?”

“Yes, I did.” Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin punched him lightly in the arm and chuckled.

“How was it?” Thorin asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Dwalin frowned at him before making a scoffing sound.

“I ain’t gonna tell you.” Dwalin snapped.

“Why not?” Thorin asked with a pout that could match Kili’s. “We are on the verge of war, and you don’t have time to talk to your best mate?”

Dwalin froze.

“Verge of war,” Dwalin repeated. “What do you mean verge of war?”

Thorin furrowed his brow before he continued.

“Oh yes, I suppose you were to occupied last night,” Thorin said with a smug grin. “I received a raven with the news that the dragon Smaug has been slayed.”

“Slayed? By who?” Dwalin asked.

“Bard the bowman, his arrow fired fast and true into the beast’s chest.” Thorin said folding his arms.

“And how does that make us on the verge of war?” Dwalin asked.

“The men and elves have heard of Smaug’s death and believe us to be dead.” Thorin sighed. “They plan to march on the mountain in the following days.”

“What are we gonna do about it?” Dwalin asked cracking his knuckles.

“I guess we are going to have to defend our kingdom,” Thorin said with a slight tug at his lips. “Just like old times, ay?”

Dwalin smirked and nodded.

“Well, I better go tell the boys the good news,” Thorin said with a chuckle. “You are not going to go any easier on them in training are you?”

“Definitely not.” Dwalin answered with a snort.

Thorin chuckled and patted Dwalin on the back.

“Goodnight Dwalin.” Thorin said as he snuffed out his pipe.

“G’d night.” Dwalin replied.

\----

Dwalin fell asleep that night with his thoughts swimming in worry, he hadn’t seen his little Ori all day and Bofur had told him earlier that the young scribe had not been seen by anyone in the company including his own brothers, Dwalin grew restless and threw his covers off himself before turning over and nuzzling into a nearby pillow, the pillow was drenched the delish scent of Ori and it made Dwalin find a small amount of comfort, he thought many times that night about going to search for Ori but thought it better to leave the scribe alone for the evening, Dwalin soon fell asleep and slipped into sweet dreams of soft lips and a small warm body next to him.

\----

Ori tossed around on the cold floor, he had found himself a small room on the edge of Erebor, He didn’t want to see or talk to anyone that evening, not Bilbo, not Dwalin and certainly not his brothers, he curled up in a small ball and sobbed into his knees as he remembered his brothers harsh words and tried to ignore the gaping feeling in his chest as he wiped his eyes with his mitted hand, he couldn’t believe his brothers ignorance towards Dwalin and the banishment of him from Ori’s life. Ori continued to cry before he slipped into sleep, dreaming that night about a brave tattooed knight rescuing him and whisking him away to the grey mountains to be wed, it was by far the best dream Ori had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just encase you were wondering, Smaug ate the arkenstone, that's why Thorin's still happy!! a much better outcome if i do say so myself...)


	30. The day before battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin spend their possible last day together.

Ori woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and back but he didn’t mind, he’s slept on worse than the floor, he carefully stretched out before getting to his feet and holding himself against the wall, he staggered out of the hall and past the gold room where the company was resting and continued until he reached the door of Dwalin’s room.

\----

Dwalin tossed around in his sleep and pulled the pillow closer to his chest before he felt a soothing hand rest against his bicep, his eye shot open immediately and looked at the dwarf who was smiling down at him.

“Ori?” He grumbled before he grabbed the dwarf’s waist and pulled him down on top of him.

“Dwalin,” Ori said caressing Dwalin’s jaw. “We need to talk.”

Dwalin groaned.

“What?” Ori asked with a giggle as he climbed off Dwalin and snuggled up to the guard’s side.

“Nothing good ever comes out of we need to talk.” Dwalin grumbled before Ori pressed his lips to Dwalin’s reassuringly.

“It’s nothing bad I just want to discuss…us” Ori said softly.

“Us? What do you mean?” Dwalin asked wrapping his arm around Ori.

“My brothers…they-” Ori sighed before turning his head towards Dwalin.

“The bead.” Dwalin growled.

“My brothers disapprove our courting.” Ori sighed again.

“They’ll disapprove my fist when it’s punching them in the fa-” Dwalin started growling but stopped when Ori wrapped his arms around his neck and crushed their lips together.

“It’s fine, Dwalin, calm down, calm-” Ori whispered against his lips but Dwalin pulled away and got off the bed.

“No, No, this isn’t fair!” Dwalin cried. “I-It’s…”

Ori jumped up and followed Dwalin before he reached for the warriors hands and caressed them in his own.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about.” Ori said softly. “They won’t accept your courting because…because-”

“Because?” Dwalin pressed.

“Because, they think you won’t commit to me.” Ori sighed.

“Commit to you? Ori if I had my way, we wouldn’t be on this damn quest, we would be in the grey mountains being wed.” Dwalin reassured as he carded his fingers through Ori’s soft hair.

“We would?” Ori asked with a small smile.

“Yes.” Dwalin replied leaning down and pressing his lips to Ori’s.

Ori smiled in the kiss and ran his hands up Dwalin’s shoulder before Dwalin pulled away.

“In fact.” Dwalin said before pulling something off his hand and holding Ori’s in his. “I will do it now, and then your brothers can’t take you from me.”

“What?” Ori asked as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Ori, will you marry me?” Dwalin asked holding his ring out to Ori.

Ori looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling and pressing his lips quickly to Dwalin’s.

“Yes, Yes, Yes.” Ori giggled happily as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and hanging on as Dwalin chuckled and spun him around, Ori held out his hand once Dwalin dropped him and Dwalin slid the ring on his middle finger as a sign of Dwalin’s connection to him and on their wedding day he will switch the ring to Ori’s marriage finger and they will be forever bonded, well, that is if Ori’s brothers approve, which they didn’t.

“Come on.” Dwalin said pulling Ori with him out the room.

“Where are we going?” Ori asked.

“We’re gonna go see your brothers.” Dwalin growled pulling him down the hall.

“What!? Dwalin are you mad!?-” Ori cried.

“Yes.” Dwalin replied simply which made Ori giggle slightly.

\----

Nori sat with Dori in the corner and sharpened his knife as Dori fiddled with Ori’s bead.

“Maybe we were a bit harsh.” Dori mumbled.

“Dori.” Nori sighed.

“I love Ori, but maybe Dwalin does too-”

Nori snorted before Dori continued.

“And we know Ori feels that way too.” Dori said with a shrug. "Maybe if we gave him a chance-"

Nori growled and shoved his knife into the floor.

“Yeah right, I’ll give Dwalin a chance when an elf jumps outta my arse.” Nori said snappily.

Dori rolled his eyes and sighed before they both heard a flurry of laughing coming up the chamber halls and then appeared Dwalin and Ori, hand in hand.

Dori and Nori jumped up along the rest of the company and looked at the laughing couple; the brothers frowned and folded their arms over their chests. Dwalin wrapped his hand around Ori’s and gave him a reassuring smile before he lead the scribe towards his brothers, Dwalin bowed his head slightly as he reached the brothers to try to avoid their harsh glares.

“Dori, Nori.” Dwalin said head still bowed. “I have something to ask.”

Ori rested his hand on Dwalin’s arm reassuringly.

“I-I love your brother, and I- I will wed him.” Dwalin said before lifting his head and showed them Ori’s ringed hand. “If he will take me, and I do not care for your permission but it matters to Ori.”

“Over my dead body.” Nori snapped and pulled Ori away.

“That can be arranged.” Dwalin snapped back.

“Dwalin, you can't be serious?” Dori stated hiding his small brother behind his back.

“I am serious.” Dwalin growled. “I have never been so sure about anything in my life.”

Dori’s furrowed brow lifted slightly but he still kept his brother hidden.

“Now, give me back my courting bead so I can give it to Ori.” Dwalin growled.

Nori took it from Dori’s hand and pretended to hand it to Dwalin before pulling it back, Dwalin growled.

“Like I said, over my dead body.” Nori snarled. “You are not marrying _my_ baby brother.”

“Nori, please.” Ori pleaded.

“No, Ori.” Nori snapped back at his brother before turning to him. “Me and Dori, we made a promise to mum before she died, keep him safe she said, protect him. I made a promise Ori, and I do not intend to break it.”

“And neither do I.” Dwalin added. “I promised Ori to take care of him, and I will not go back on my word.”

Nori growled and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a distant sound of drums and marching, the dwarves ran to the balcony and saw legions of armies approaching.

Thranduil was on the back of his elk looking smug as he lead his elf army from the east and Bard swung his bow around his chest as the army of men followed, Bilbo gasped and Thorin turned to the company.

“Gather your weapons!” Thorin ordered. “Now!”

The dwarves ran back inside and grabbed their weapons and quickly pulled on their armour.

“Dwalin, come with me.” Thorin snapped as he pulled on his sword belt.

Dwalin nodded before he ran over to Ori and pressed his lips to the small dwarfs own, the kiss ended quicker then it started and Dwalin pulled back.

“Stay in here.” Dwalin breathed.

“No, I want to come with you!” Ori protested clutching onto Dwalin’s armour.

“No, you’ll be safe here.” Dwalin replied.

“Dwalin!” Thorin called to him and Dwalin turned back and gave him a hard glare before turning back to Ori, his face softening imminently.

“Please.” Ori pleaded.

“I’ll be back soon,” Dwalin said reassuringly. “I promise.”

Ori nodded and held back the tears that were threatening to appear, Dwalin cupped Ori’s face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away before Ori could get a firm grip on him and keep him close.

Ori walked slowly over to his brothers and the brothers instantly wrapped their arms around their youngest and Ori softly sobbed into their shoulders.

\----

The sun set quickly and the army of men and elves still didn’t leave and the company of dwarves were on the balcony waiting for Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo to return, well every dwarf except for Ori, the scribe had left the others earlier on and went to Dwalin’s bunker, to just sulk really.

The sun soon set behind the lonely mountain and the moon shined over the highest point of the mountain, Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo and now Gandalf walked back to the mountain to discuss with the dwarves.

Once the dwarves and hobbit arrived the rest of the company sat in a circle in discussion.

“What’d they want?” Gloin asked.

“They want a portion of the gold.” Thorin mumbled.

“Then we shall give it to them.” Balin said simply.

“I will be happy to share with the men,” Thorin stated. “But I will not give one gold piece to that, pointy eared pansy.”

The dwarves grunted in agreement but the hobbit sat on the edge with a stiff upper lip, the dwarves then parted and Dwalin stood on the balcony smoking a pipe with Thorin and Balin on side.

“We are going into war aren’t we?” Dwalin said with a sigh.

“It would seem so Dwalin.” Balin sighed in reply.

“Better go sharpen me old weapons then.” Dwalin sighed before snuffing out his pipe and walking away.

“Dwalin.” A rough voice said.

Dwalin turned back and saw the king nodding to him.

“If this is our last night, it has been an honour fighting with you friend.” Thorin said with a sad smile.

“Don’t talk rubbish.” Dwalin growled pulling Thorin into a tight hug.

“Now, go be with your scribe.” Thorin whispered before patting Dwalin on the back. “Comfort him.”

Thorin winked and Dwalin chuckled before nodding and retreating to the chambers.

\----

Dwalin tip toed over the sleeping bodies of dwarves and moved slowly down the chamber halls, he soon arrived outside his room and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and seeing Ori curled up on his bed just like he was at Beorns house.

Dwalin smiled slightly and crawled behind Ori and nuzzled into his neck.

“Dwalin?” Ori mumbled sleepily.

Dwalin hummed and placed his lips to Ori’s neck softly.

“Where have you been?” Ori asked.

“With Thorin and Bilbo, the discussion with the elves took most of the evening.” Dwalin grumbled wrapping both arms around the scribe’s thin waist.

“I missed you.” Ori mumbled turning around in his arms and hiding his face in the guard’s neck.

Dwalin chuckled and kissed the boys hair and forehead.

“Thorin says we are going to war tomorrow…” Dwalin whispered.

Ori hummed against his neck and started to softly press his lips to it.

“And-um- it’s going to be dangerous…very dangerous…” Dwalin said.

Ori hummed again and ran his hands up Dwalin’s side to rest on the guards broad shoulders.

“I need you to stay here,” Dwalin grumbled.

Ori pulled away slightly and furrowed his brow.

“What?” Ori asked softly.

“I won’t let you go out there and fight,” Dwalin sighed. “I could never forgive myself if something happened to-”

Ori cut him off with a quick press of his lips.

“You have trained me well Dwalin; there is no need to worry.” Ori said softly.

“I know,” Dwalin said pressing his lips to Ori’s. “But I can’t help but feel worried.”

Ori giggled and scratched Dwalin’s beard, Dwalin growled slightly and pushed up into the scribe’s hand.

“I-I made something for you.” Ori whispered.

“What did you make?” Dwalin asked curiously.

Ori pulled away from Dwalin and reached under the bed before pulling up his hammer and axes.

“I put my sign on them.” Ori said pointing to the name that was etched onto the blades. “The love sign, if I am correct.”

Dwalin chuckled slightly before pressing his lips gently to Ori’s.

“I love it, and I love you, Ori.” Dwalin mumbled setting his weapons back on the floor and crawled on top of the scribe; Ori giggled and wrapped his arms around the guard’s neck before nuzzling his cheek and neck.

“I love you too, Dwalin.” Ori sighed before meeting Dwalin’s lips and pulling him flat against himself.

Dwalin hummed happily and ran his tongue along the seam of Ori’s lip before Ori opened his mouth and Dwalin’s tongue dove inside, Ori ran his hands over Dwalin’s back before bringing them to the guard’s large chest and pulling his armour off, Dwalin ran his hands up Ori’s waist and started undoing the scribe’s cardigan.

“Dwalin,” Ori gasped. “Take me, make love to me please, and keep me close.”

Dwalin grunted and began pulling Ori’s clothes off slowly before removing his own and throwing them off the bed, Dwalin made love to Ori more times that night then he could count on one hand and he kept good his word and kept the scribe in his arms the whole time as he thrust into him and whispered declarations of love into his ear.

Ori was again the first dwarf to fall asleep that night and Dwalin stayed awake and just watched his Ori breathe gently and eyes flutter as he slept peacefully, Dwalin kissed his small shoulders and wrapped both of his arms around Ori’s thin waist and pulled him closer, Ori made a slight gurgle in his sleep and turned in Dwalin’s arm before nuzzling his head into Dwalin’s chest and folding his hands against his abdomen and Dwalin made a silent prayer to Mahal or Aule or any god who would listen, to keep Ori safe and make sure that Ori did not follow him into battle and finally he prayed that Ori would always be his and always be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the peak dear readers, grab the tissues. x


	31. The battle of five armies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins. (Writing this i realized. I am not ready for the BOFA!!!)

Dwalin woke up the next morning feeling a small body wrapped around his chest, he opened his eyes and looked down at a sleeping Ori before smiling sadly and untangling himself from Ori’s arms before replacing his body with a pillow and watched with fond eyes as the scribe clung tightly onto the pillow thinking it was Dwalin, he pulled the covers over Ori’s shoulders and went around the room gathering his clothes, he quickly pulled on his undergarments but stopped when he heard Ori stir slightly, he rushed over to the bed side and stroked Ori’s hair gently.

“Hush Ori.” Dwalin soothed.

Ori gurgled slightly in his sleep before nuzzling his head into the pillow, Dwalin smiled slightly and kissed his forehead before remembering what his father had told him-

_It is better to leave your love in peace rather than pieces; take your lover the night before because by morning you are off to war._

Dwalin felt tears sting his eyes as he looked down at the sleeping Ori but he quickly pulled on his armour and weapons before running his hands over the name engraving of his family on his weapon, he smiled once more and pressed his lips softly to Ori’s cheek before pulling back and marching out the room.

\----

Ori woke up the next morning and felt nothing around him, no strong body keeping him warm and no soft breathing against his neck, he opened his eyes blearily and looked around the room, Dwalin was gone along with all his clothes and armour, Ori panicked and looked under the bed to see that Dwalin’s weapons were gone also, He suddenly heard a loud horn blare and startled a bit before he ran quickly and grabbed his shirt and undergarments from various places in the room and ran towards the gold room, to find no one, not even his brothers, he heard the horn again and ran to the balcony to find the hobbit watching the ground.

Ori ran to his side and looked over the balcony to see the dwarves, elves and men battling down with the Orcs and goblins, Ori’s jaw slacked when he saw his brothers fighting fiercely alongside Dwalin as they battled to keep the goblins far away from the entrance of the mountain.

“Is that Dain!?” Ori asked.

“Yes, He arrived late last night!” Bilbo replied.

“and the goblins and the Orcs!?” Ori cried.

“They came as the battle started, the dwarves sorted their differences with the others and they have been fighting at each other’s sides since!” Bilbo replied.

Ori watched in horror as the two princes were being beaten back.

“I have to help them!” Ori cried running towards the gold room where he knew some old weapons would be.

“You will do no such thing!” Bilbo protested stepping in Ori’s path. “I made a promise to Dwalin-”

“A promise?” Ori asked.

“Yes, I promised I will not let you off this mountain until the battle is over.” Bilbo sighed. “And I am a hobbit of my word.”

Ori felt tears flood to his eyes before he looked over the balcony and watched in horror as Thorin fell but was continued to be protected by his bruised and battered nephews, Ori could hear Bilbo gasp as he watched the king fall, and Dwalin saw it too, he ran away from the ‘Ri’s and towards the king  before he fought alongside the prince’s he slashed at the approaching goblins and Orcs until only the king and princes were left in the area, he dragged his king to the side and laid him under the safety of the mountain but did not notice the arrow flying towards him until it hit him in the shoulder and cried out before he crippled over in pain.

“Dwalin!” Ori cried from the balcony before he ran into the gold room and grabbed a bow and arrows and a sword, he ran quickly out of the large room but Bilbo stopped him again.

“Dwalin! My love is wounded!” Ori cried trying to push past.

“Ori, No!” Bilbo cried pushing him back and Ori fell to the floor holding his hand that bared the ring of Dwalin. “He said you must stay up here.”

Ori sobbed into his hands and Bilbo sat beside him trying to sooth him.

\----

Dwalin lied gasping on the floor, arrow still embedded in his shoulder as the battle drawled to a close and the smell of death and blood swept through Dwalin’s nose, a smell the old warrior was all too familiar with.

He coughed and scanned the area to see creatures walking and crying from all different races, elves wept on the shoulders of other elves, men kept their chins up as they searched for surviving members and the dwarves sat near the bodies of their loved ones restring their foreheads together, Dwalin scanned around him with tired eyes and saw his king on the floor with his young nephews around him, Dwalin let out a heart breaking cry and used his one good arm to pull himself closer to them, Fili was curled up on the floor next to Thorin’s legs and Kili was curled up next to him like they did as dwarfling’s and Dwalin cried out again as he held the lifeless boys against his chest and wiped their faces clear of blood and dirt to reveal their young looking faces, before this cursed quest they were so full of hope and happiness and now look at them, Dwalin laid them back down and swore to himself that these boys will leave this world the same way as they came in, Brothers. Side by side. Dwalin then summoned his last strength to crawl beside his king, he placed a hand on Thorin’s still chest and rested his forehead against his.

“My king, my brother.” Dwalin breathed. “Do not leave me so.”

Thorin stayed lifeless but his chest was now starting to rise again, Dwalin sobbed quietly before his arm gave way and he fell on the blood soaked dirt next to him and closed his eyes and prayed to see Ori again, to know his scribe had mourned for him but to know he carried on with his life, to know he would return to the warrior in the land of those passed, Dwalin took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly as he clutched onto his shoulder and saw images flash before his eyes, the first time he saw Ori; In the hobbits warm home after being crushed by a wave of Dwarves, the first time he kissed the scribe; in the beautiful gardens of Rivendell and how the blush made Ori look even more beautiful then he usually did, the pride he felt when Ori had mastered all the weapons and the fear he felt when his sweet scribe almost drowned…and the love…. The pure love he felt when he first took Ori, the first time they made love Dwalin was so worried, worried that he might hurt his small lover because he always hurt everyone he loved, but Ori had been brave, he had always been brave and if this is the last time he could ever say it, he would say it and didn’t give a damn who heard it.

“I love you, Ori.” He breathed. “I love you.”

He looked up to the grey sky before he slipped into a dark sleep not seeing the two dwarves who approached.

\----

Ori ran down the stairs and onto the deserted battle field where he found Oin and Gloin tending to some injured dwarves, men and elves.

“Oin! Oin!” Ori called as he ran across the land over the bodies of dead Orcs and Goblins.

Gloin smacked his brother on the arm and Oin put the trumpet to his ear and looked around at Ori.

“Ori lad!” Oin cried back.

“It is good to see you both so well.” Ori said patting them both on the shoulders.

“And you too lad.” Oin replied.

“Have you seen Dwalin?” Ori asked hopefully but Oin gave him a sorry look.

“I’m afraid not laddie, not since the battle started.” Oin said softly.

Ori froze for a second and looked around the battle field.

“H-he has to be out there!” Ori cried. “I-I’m going to search-”

“You will do no such thing.” A familiar voice said.

Ori turned around to see Nori and Dori tired and bruised with a lifeless Dwalin hung around their shoulders.

“Nori! Dori!” Ori cried running to his brothers. “Dwalin!”

Nori and Dori laid the lifeless dwarf on a medical mat and Oin was quick to examine him, Ori followed and knelt beside Dwalin’s lifeless body and stroked his dirt and blood covered face.

“Where did you find him?” Oin asked.

“By the sides of Thorin and his nephews.” Nori said sadly. “The king and heirs have passed, the princes died in the battle protecting their uncles body and Thorin died in the arms of his dear friend Bilbo.”

Ori gasped and felt tears sting his eyes, Fili and Kili could not be gone, they were so young, so brave and Thorin, Thorin Oakensheild could not have passed he was the strongest of all of them.

“What is wrong with him?” Ori asked looking at the large wound in Dwalin’s shoulder before remembering the arrow that had pierced his skin.

“You must leave the tent.” Gloin requested pulling Ori to his feet.

“Bu-but what about Dwalin-” Ori squeaked as his brothers pulled him back.

“Oin will help him.” Gloin said simply. “But do not get your hopes up young dwarf.”

Ori felt his stomach drop and his brothers pulled him and towards another tent.

\----

The cries of pain were heart wrenching but Ori did not know is they were from Dwalin or a different creature, Ori sat with his brothers and picked at his mitts as his brothers cleaned themselves up and patched up their wounds.

“Why did you help him?” Ori asked to break the silence.

Nori sighed and Dori turned around to face him.

“You may have seen from the balcony of the mountain that Dwalin stood by us during the battle.” Dori said. “So I- we decided we will stand by him, by you both.”

“You mean?” Ori said hopefully as tears rushed to his eyes.

Dori nudged Nori in the rib which made him wince and shoot his elder brother before sighing and turning to Ori.

“We have accepted your courting, and his intentions of marrying you.” Nori grumbled.

“And?” Dori pressed his brother.

“And, we give you our blessings.” Nori grumbled before Ori lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his brothers.

“Thank you!” He squealed. “Both of you.”

Ori kissed both brothers on the cheek, Nori groaned and wiped his cheek but Dori hugged back tighter before Gloin appeared from what seemed like nowhere.

“Dwalin is awake.” Gloin stated.

Ori pulled away from his brothers and gave them both pats on the shoulders before following Gloin.

\----

Dwalin woke up with a sharp pain in his shoulder and eyes red sore from tears, he wiped his hand over his face and looked around him, he was in a medic tent which means someone must have brought him here, Dwalin scanned the room and heard the pained and tearful cries of elves and men, All Dwalin could wonder was where Ori was, and if his scribe had stayed safe.

His questions were answered when the scribe suddenly appeared in the doorway, with a small smile on his face.

“Ori.” Dwalin breathed and extended a hand to Ori.

Ori ran towards Dwalin and kneeled down next to him before pressing fierce kisses to his lips and held tightly onto his shirt, seeming determined to not let him go again, Dwalin winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder but ignored it and wrapped his arms around his scribe and pulled him in closer but stopped when they heard a dwarf coughing obviously, Ori pulled away and Dwalin looked over to the doorway to see the ‘Ri brothers, Dwalin growled on instinct and wrapped his arms tighter around Ori.

“Oh Dwalin, put the fangs away.” Nori sighed. “I’m the one who saved your arse.”

Dori coughed obviously again.

“Dori helped.” Nori sighed. “A little.”

Dwalin furrowed his brow and looked up at Ori for answer, who simply grinned and pressed his lips gently against his.

“They have given us their blessing.” Ori said softly and Dwalin grew wide eyed.

“Really?” Dwalin asked and Ori nodded.

Dwalin smiled brightly and nodded at the brothers before they left and pulled Ori down against him and continued to kiss him until he was too tired to continue.

\----

Dwalin made good his word, Months after his king and princes were placed in the tombs of waiting, Dwalin got a new tattoo in memory of the members of the company who fell and to seal forever his love for the scribe, he married Ori in the hall of their forefathers and Dwalin had never seen the scribe look more beautiful on that day, His brothers were at either side of him as he was walked down the aisle and a small smile was hinted across his nervous face.

Dwalin also kept good his promise and Ori never wanted for anything, whatever the scribe (or his brothers) needed Dwalin got for them and if Ori was ever in trouble the warrior was at his side.

Dwalin woke up every morning to the scribe’s soft flesh caressing him and Ori’s warm breath against his neck, he remembered and treasured every night they spent together, every time they made love it felt like the first, and Dwalin. Dwalin had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dear readers that is all, So tell me what you think! (I will probably do a sequel, but will leave out Moria, Because that place is like the bermuda triangle to my favourite characters.)


End file.
